Bus Stop
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: It's Bella's birthday. A badly fitted skirt, a cocky passenger and some unwanted help make this a bus ride, and a day she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Housekeeping - I own nothing. It all belongs to SM. I just play. Will post mid week and on the weekend until complete. Betaed by Alice's White Rabbit.**

* * *

 **~Bella~**

Standing at the bus stop, I tugged on the hem of the skirt I was wearing, feeling self-conscious. It didn't feel this short or this tight last night. I swear the pixie altered it.

Damn Alice.

Only she could convince me to wear this outfit to work. We were going out after to celebrate my birthday, I didn't have time to change, and apparently, my choice of apparel lacked any sort of style for the occasion. The gift of the deep blue leather skirt and matching jacket was appreciated, and I loved the flirty zipper on the back of the skirt, although I doubted I would ever unzip it. If it was open and I bent over, there'd be a show for all in the vicinity. I had a lot of qualms about wearing it today, but she insisted it looked fine.

I looked around nervously, but no one seemed to even be looking at me. The bus stop wasn't busy this morning, probably because I was later than usual going in. One man sitting on the bench caught my eye—I hadn't noticed him before, but now I had, I couldn't look away. Tall, with long legs that were crossed at the knee, his arm casually resting along the back of the bench—he was the very picture of relaxed. Tight jeans clung to his legs, and what he did to a simple dark T-shirt and leather jacket should be illegal. His large feet were encased in Doc Martens, one foot slowly pumping over his knee. His hair was a wild color of bronze and gold, blowing in the light breeze around his face like a sunset.

And his face.

Chiselled jaw with a dusting of scruff, high cheekbones and a wide smirk on his full lips, all set off with that hair. I met his open stare and blushed. Quickly, I lowered my head, embarrassed at being caught staring.

But really, who wouldn't.

A few minutes later, I risked glancing back up only to find his gaze focused on me again. This time, I turned my back.

The bus approached and I hung back, wanting to be one of the last on. The skirt was tight, and I had a feeling it would ride up when I stepped up to board the bus. I really didn't want to be giving anyone a show. I reached in my bag, panicking when I couldn't feel my pass. It took me a minute to locate it, and I hurried forward to join the line, grateful there were only a couple people behind me.

Pass in hand, I got on the bus. Or, at least I attempted to. The skirt was so tight that I couldn't lift my leg to climb the first step—at all. Again, I panicked, unsure what to do, and then I remembered the little zipper on the back. Quickly reaching behind me, I fumbled briefly, then pulled it down and lifted my leg to climb up. Nothing.

The damn thing was still too tight.

Had the zipper not worked? Was it fake?

"Let's go!" someone muttered loudly behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I reached behind me again, fumbling and awkward, and pulled the zipper down, ignoring the chuckle behind me.

Once again, I attempted to lift my leg only to realize it wasn't happening. For some reason, the zipper either magically zipped back up again, or it simple didn't give me the room I needed to climb up.

I had two choices. Hike my skirt, give everyone around me a show and get on the bus, knowing I'd probably never see them again, or turn and run. Either one was going to result in embarrassment for me, and certain death for Alice.

Deciding that running was the best option, I started to turn only to gasp when a strong arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me effortlessly to the top step. The feel of a rock hard chest against my back and the subtle scent of expensive cologne drifted past my nose. Somehow, without even looking, I knew it was the man from the bench. The sexy, staring, bench-dweller had carried me onto the bus, saving me one form of embarrassment and trading it for another. Red-faced and shocked, I flashed my pass and walked down the aisle, keeping my face down.

The bus was full, and I stood in the aisle silently fuming and gripping the handle. A body pressed into mine, and the same appealing fragrance wrapped around me as a low, rich voice spoke into my ear. "You could say thank you."

I spun around, angry and ready to tell the bench-dweller where to go. Green eyes that sparkled with mischievous intent met mine. The color was startling: bright, verdant, and perfect with his pale skin and wild hair. His full mouth was in full smirk as he waited for me to speak.

"You have no right to touch me!" I hissed. "You don't even know me!" I glared at him, then pivoted on my heel, having put him in his place and planning to ignore him for the rest of the ride.

He pressed even closer, his lips against my ear. "Normally, sweetheart, I'd totally agree with you. But since it was my zipper you kept pulling down, I figured that made us friends."

My entire body froze, and I shut my eyes as yet another wave of embarrassment ran through me.

No wonder the damn thing hadn't worked and the material felt different.

I hung my head, knowing I now had to apologize somehow to this man, then get the hell off this bus.

The bell rang and people shuffled to let others off the bus. The seat beside me became vacant, but I ignored it.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" his voice murmured.

"No," I whispered. "It's all yours."

If I couldn't handle the steps, God knows what would happen when I sat down.

He slid in, his long legs jammed against the seat in front of him. I kept my gaze focused on the floor, trying desperately to figure out what I could say to him. I bit my lip in vexation. Another stop was coming up. I could mutter my apology and get off the bus. That was the best plan.

Taking in a deep breath, I leaned down, still not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry. The skirt is new and I had no idea its… _limitations_. I wasn't trying to be, ah… _friendly_."

"Well, that's a shame. Here I was thinking I should ride the bus more often."

My gaze flew up, meeting his. He winked, and with an indignant gasp, I straightened up and turned, so my back was to him again. As childish as the action was, it seemed to be the best thing to do. My purse started falling off my shoulder and I reached up to yank it back up just as the bus lurched and I stumbled.

One minute, I was standing, and the next, I was sitting right on bench-dweller's lap. His thighs were hard, muscular, and fit. It quickly became obvious he had enjoyed my playing with his zipper from the feel of his erection pressing against my ass. To top it all off, as I suspected, the skirt rode up, giving us a show of my thighs. His large hand splayed against my stomach, pulling me tight to his torso and pressing me down on his lap. I was so close; I could feel the warmth of his body and smell his intoxicating scent.

Bench-dweller sighed, his full lips grazing my earlobe. "Gotta say, I am liking the bus more and more every minute. I had no idea the perks of riding…public transportation. Who knew lap dances were part of the fare?"

 **~o0o~**

It took me a minute to come to my senses. I felt strangely content on the bench-dweller's lap. Until of course, I realized how wrong a reaction that was to have to the situation. I should be outraged.

I _was_ outraged. Really, I was. First, he manhandled me, then he teased me, and now I was sitting on his lap? And, he was turned on by it?

I tried to squirm away, but his arm was locked around my waist, holding firm.

"Let me go," I pleaded, trying to staying quiet so people would stop staring and smirking, plus trying to ignore the fact every nerve in my body was on fire.

"You might fall again," he murmured, his voice filled with amusement. "I can't risk letting you tumble onto some other lap."

"I'd probably be safer."

"I promise you, you're perfectly safe. My mother raised me to be a gentleman. Now, if the setting was something other than a public bus…" his husky, low voice trailed off, his breath hot on my cheek.

"You're no gentleman. Let me go."

His grip loosened, and I struggled to stand, pushing my skirt even higher. Bench-dweller groaned, the sound low and rumbling in his chest. "Woman, you are fucking _killing_ me," he whispered.

The bus stopped, and without another thought, I jumped up and raced for the steps, ignoring the fact my skirt was bunched up on my thighs, as well as the tearing sound I heard as I clambered down the steps and burst into the cool air.

It didn't matter that I was four stops away from work, or that I'd be even later than I already was now. All that mattered was I was off that bus, away from the worst humiliation I'd suffered through in a long time, and the most important fact—I was away from the bench dweller.

The sexy, awesome-smelling, husky-voiced, erection-pressing bench-dweller with vivid green eyes I wanted to lose myself in, large hands I wanted to feel running over my body, and hair I wanted to bury my hands in as I rode him to an explosive release—preferably while kissing that full smirking set of lips of his.

I was sure his tongue that those lips hid was pretty talented too.

The bus left and I stood, trying to get my breathing under control, pull my torn skirt down my thighs and understand why I was disappointed the bench-dweller hadn't followed me off the bus.

That wasn't the feeling I should be having right now.

 **~o0o~**

I sat down on the bench, taking in some deep, cleansing breaths. I dug through my purse and called the office, making up a phony excuse for being so late. Lauren seemed distracted and kept the call short, satisfied when I told her I would arrive soon.

Then I called Alice.

She laughed so hard over my story, she dropped the phone, and I could hear her muffled peals of laughter as she tried to find it. I could picture her on her knees, trying to locate it as she giggled. I hoped she scuffed her fancy shoes on the hard floor and caught her hem on a stray nail.

That's exactly what I'd do.

But, of course, she would find her phone, get back on her feet, and smooth her skirt gracefully as if nothing had happened. There'd be no zipper grabbing or falling on a stranger's lap for her.

"This is all your fault," I hissed into the phone. "Now my skirt is torn, I'm late for work, and I'm totally embarrassed."

"Um, happy birthday?" she snickered.

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry—really I am, but Bella, this would only happen to you."

I groaned, knowing she was right. "Your damn skirt didn't help."

Alice ignored me. "You said you were on Lexington?"

"Yes."

"Okay, my friend Emma's store is just down the block on the right—it's called Glad Rags. Go see her and she'll help you with your, ah, wardrobe malfunction. She'll put you in a cab after, and it's on me. The embarrassment thing…well, all I can do for that is buy you lots of alcohol tonight—my credit card is yours."

Seeing the store a few buildings down, I hurried forward, wanting out of this skirt as fast as possible.

"I hope you have a big limit," I threatened. "I'm already pretty damn thirsty." Then I hung up.

Emma was great, even if she too laughed when I told her the story. She produced a lovely black and blue skirt that went well with the jacket Alice had given me, was still pretty, but thankfully, was flowy and loose around my knees, which allowed me to move freely.

Emma examined the leather skirt and offered to have it repaired and slightly altered to make it a little more flexible. She chuckled at the dirty look I gave the torn material and told me to leave it with her and she'd call me soon. Then, as promised, she put me in a cab and I arrived at the office an hour late but in one piece.

The place was buzzing—not an unusual occurrence—but it seemed heightened today. In the staff room, I stored my purse and turned, smiling apologetically when Lauren came in. "Sorry about that."

She waved her hand. "It happens. " She hesitated, looking worried. "Bella, I need to tell you some news."

"What's up?"

"You've been reassigned."

"Oh?"

"They've hired two new executives. You're going to be a full-time PA."

I grinned in delight. That was exactly what I wanted. I'd been working in the pool, helping out where needed in the company. I wanted to be a full-time PA.

My grin faded at Lauren's expression. "What?"

"Your new boss arrived today. He's early."

I shut my eyes. Of course, he arrived today—the one day I was late.

"So he's pissed at me already."

She shook her head. "No, I told him you were late due to an appointment, which I had authorized." She drew in a breath. "You should know, he's pretty demanding, Bella. We drew straws to see who got him and since you were late, I drew yours…you lost."

"Oh, God, is he that bad?"

"He's…confidant. Aloof. Exact. Talented. From what I understand, he speaks his mind, and he likes things his way. He arrived early to make sure his office was set up for Monday."

"Great," I sighed and stood up. "I guess I'd better go and introduce myself." I straightened my shoulders. "See if I can help him set things up. Which office?"

"Ten-twenty."

"His name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"All right. Thanks for covering for me, Lauren. I owe you."

 **~o0o~**

I approached the office, feeling nervous. I had stopped to grab a notebook and pen so I could make any necessary notes for Mr. Cullen. I vaguely remember hearing his name but hadn't been paying much attention since I hadn't expected to be pulled from the pool so fast. I'd only been here for just over a year and in the pool for six months since graduating from school—my choice of an English Lit degree not panning out so well in the job market. I had stumbled into a part-time gig at the advertising agency, which turned into a full-time job, and now if I could prove myself, I could become a PA. They paid well here, the hours were pretty steady and I would have time to write, which was my dream.

I had to hope the ultra-aloof, talented, and exact Mr. Cullen liked me. I was organized, a fast learner, I didn't gossip or waste time, and I could make a mean latte.

Surely, I could win him over.

I knocked softly, waiting for the gruff shout of "In!" before opening the door. Various boxes were scattered around, and I could hear muffled thumps from the private en suite each executive office had.

"Be right out!" a deep voice called.

I glanced around the office, my gaze landing on some framed posters stacked against the wall. I wandered over, recognizing the various advertising campaigns. Realizing they must be Mr. Cullen's work, I bent over to flip through the stack. He was talented—the concepts and visualizations were sharp, crisp, and catchy. The bottom ones were different—not advertising, but instead, action shots of a basketball player. My hands began to shake, my heart rate picking up as I stared at the last photo, hoping my eyes were playing a trick on me.

A player—tall, lean, with legs that went on for miles, was caught, mid-air, his muscles stretching, a look of pure determination on his face as he slam-dunked the ball into the net. Every muscle and sinew was flexed and hard, his hair—his wild bronze hair—exploded in a fiery halo around his head, and his eyes were a burning green in his fierce expression.

I knew that hair. Recognised those eyes.

I prayed it was because Mr. Cullen was a basketball fan and he liked this particular player—who happened to be in town. Riding the bus.

Not because…

"Well, well. A different skirt, but I'd recognize that perky little ass anywhere."

I spun around, horrified.

The bench-dweller was leaning against the doorframe, looking every bit as arrogant and sexy as he had earlier. He sported a sardonic smile with one eyebrow arched as he studied me.

"Isabella Swan, I presume?"

"Mr. Cullen?" I whispered, praying this was all a mix-up. That he was a player _visiting_ Mr. Cullen and not _the_ Mr. Cullen.

He couldn't be standing here. This couldn't be happening.

"As I live and breathe. My little zipper-tugger. Who would have expected that?"

My face flushed, hot and red.

He pushed off the door, his long legs eating up the distance quickly, stopping before me. He ran his finger over his full bottom lip. "Isn't this _…interesting_."

We stared at each other in silence. Once again, I had the greatest desire to run. But, this time, I had nowhere to run. His facial expression was inscrutable, his finger tapping his chin rhythmically.

His silence made me even more nervous, but before I could react, he held out his hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Formally. Edward Cullen."

I placed my shaking hand in his, shocked at the rush of warmth that ran though me as his large palm enfolded over mine. "Isabella Swan."

He stared down at our clasped hands then back at my face. Again, his silence un-nerved me, and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "My friends call me Bella."

His eyebrows rose.

"But you can call me Isabella…if you prefer."

The wickedest smile crossed his face, his eyes crinkling with mirth. He leaned down, his voice low, his scent washing over me. "Since we're already…friendly… _Bella_ it is."

I felt my blush practically explode upward from my torso, my skin tingling with the heat. A small gasp escaped my mouth and I pulled my hand back, holding it tight to my chest.

His green eyes darkened, and he stepped back, holding up his hands.

"You. Wait here." He pointed his finger to the floor. " _Right here_. Don't leave this office. Do you understand?"

"Ah, I was going to make you coffee?"

"No. Not until I get this settled."

"Settled?"

"Can you stay here? Or will you run as soon as my back is turned?"

"I'll stay."

"Good." He hurried to the door, glancing over his shoulder and shaking his head. "This is most inconvenient."

Then he was gone, the door shutting firmly behind him.

I leaned against the desk, my breathing uneven.

Could this day get any more bizarre?

And, what was that all about?

* * *

 **Thanks to Sally for her beta help for this story! The first two chapters were part of a compiliation last year, in case it sounds familiar.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you mid week.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Edward****

I strode down the hall, my steps fast. I flung open the door to Garrett's private office, startling his assistant, Tanya.

"Is he in?"

She glanced at the phone on the desk. "He's still on a conference call. I'm sure he'll be done in a minute. But he has another meeting right after this call."

"He'll see me."

"He…"

I waved my hand dismissively. "He'll see me. I'll wait."

She smiled flirtatiously, batting her eyes and annoying the hell out of me. "Fine. Can I offer you coffee…or anything else?"

I nipped that in the bud right away.

"No." I stated firmly. _"Nothing."_

I paced the floor, running my hands though my hair in vexation. I hadn't expected this. Not today. Not here.

 _I had noticed the little brunette the moment she stepped out of the door of the apartment block and walked over to the bus stop. The vivid blue of her outfit caught my eye, but as she approached, everything else faded away and all I could see was her. Long, dark hair danced in the breeze, and her wide eyes were dusky against the paleness of her skin. Not conventionally pretty, there was something very appealing about her innocent façade. She looked nervous, her hands fidgeting with her clothing constantly tugging and pulling. She looked incredible, but she was clearly uncomfortable._

 _When our gazes locked, her eyes widened and color stained her cheeks, making me smirk. She turned so her back was to me, as if by doing so she could ignore me and I would disappear. However, that action only increased my interest since I now had a clear view of her stunning ass, outlined by her very tight skirt, hugging her in all the right places. A zipper placed part way down made my fingers itch to yank it open so I could see more of her creamy skin. I wanted to run my hands along those thighs and see if her skin was as soft as it looked. Hearing the bus approach, I subtly adjusted myself as I stood, my cock quite on board with my thoughts. I kept my eyes on her, watching her dig through her purse, finally coming up with a pass. She obviously rode the bus every day. I made a mental note of that as I followed her to the end of the line, only a couple of other stragglers behind me._

 _When she was unable to even climb up on the bus due to the tightness of her skirt and fumbled around attempting to release the zipper, I bit back my laughter when, instead, she grabbed onto mine and yanked on it. She was so lost in her panic she had no idea what she had done, and after the second attempt, I couldn't stop my chuckle. I was unwilling to risk a third try, since my cock was now pressing against the material of my jeans, and if she pulled my zipper down again, I feared he would burst forth and everyone around us would get a show they hadn't bargained for. He was enjoying her innocent touches far too much._

 _Instead, I wrapped my arm around her, lifting her with me to the top step easily. She was small in my grasp, her form fitting against mine, aligning perfectly. I inhaled the delicate fragrance of her hair—flowers and vanilla filling my head. I didn't want to let her go._

 _I followed her down the aisle, unable to resist teasing her, even though I knew she was ignoring me. When she spun to face me, her anger causing her cheeks to flush and hands to clench, I thought she was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen, and I liked her indignant wrath. When she refused to take the open single seat, I sat down, wondering the best way to find out her name and take her out to dinner with the hopes of divesting her of that skirt, which clearly wasn't working for her. Somehow, I had the feeling my usual blunt, demanding way wasn't the best approach with this woman. When the bus jerked and she fell onto my lap, my cock rejoiced at her closeness, pushing against her in greeting. Her skirt bunched, giving me a better glimpse of those creamy thighs, and without even thinking, my arm once again wrapped around her, holding her tight to me as I groaned into her hair, burying my face in the soft tresses. Her ineffectual words of anger did nothing to stop me—if anything, they only increased my desire for this clumsy, little spitfire. I was used to getting what I wanted, and what I wanted right now, was her._

 _I wasn't expecting her sudden escape, pushing off me and racing for the steps of the bus as if the hounds of Hell were pursuing her. I gaped at the closing door, unable to stand and chase after her—my throbbing hard on preventing sudden movement of any kind. I heard the wrench of material as she descended the steps and I knew I'd probably never see that skirt again. But, the woman wearing it? That was another matter._

 _As the bus pulled away, I made a decision to be back at that bus stop this afternoon. She had to return home at some point. I'd be waiting._

Except she came to me—in the form of my new assistant.

Arriving early and surprising everyone with my appearance, Garrett informed me the manager of the PAs had chosen Isabella Swan as my new assistant, insisting she would be a great asset for me. She was, he informed me, bright, organized, and well thought of. She'd only been with the company for six months and had been helping out in many areas until it was decided where she would be placed on a more permanent basis. I didn't really care—I had a habit of dispensing with assistants rather quickly with my exacting standards, and I doubted it would be any different here. But when I came out of the dressing area to see the little brunette from the bus staring at one of my old player photos, I was both dismayed and delighted. Her shock was immense, and her reaction so blatantly honest, I found myself throbbing with desire for her once again. I wanted to pull off that jacket and see how far down that flush extended and if her skin was as warm under my tongue as I thought it would be. When I extended my hand and she hesitantly offered hers in return, I knew I was fucked. The connection was so strong, I wanted to yank her to me and kiss the hell out of her. And break my own cardinal rule of never dipping my quill in the company's ink. I wanted to fuck her hard on my desk.

Rationally, I knew I needed to step back and ask for another assistant. Instead, I made a totally irrational decision—I wanted her close.

And, here I was, waiting to find out if I could do so without ruining my career—or hers. But one way or another, Bella Swan was going to be mine.

"Garrett will see you now."

I entered, pleased to see both Garrett and the head of HR in the room. I held up my hand, stopping Mrs. Cope from leaving. "I have a question."

Garrett arched his eyebrow. "Problems already, Edward? I know you're high maintenance, but I thought you'd make it through a day or two before we had to meet."

I chuckled at his humor. I was high maintenance, but I was damn good at what I did.

"Just an inquiry. I haven't read through all the policies yet. What is the policy on dating within the company?"

They both blinked at me, and I realized my error. I'd only been in the building a short while. Why would I want to know that? I shrugged at them. "I, ah, noticed a couple of employees being rather…close. I wasn't sure as to the views of management on that sort of thing."

Garrett relaxed. "We don't have a rule against it. I myself met my wife at work. But if there is a relationship, I do like to be informed. And I make sure both parties understand if it ends and they cannot keep a professional attitude at the workplace and their work suffers, they will be let go." He tilted his head. "Does that bother you?"

A rush of relief tore through me. I hadn't realized how much I wanted his answer to be exactly that until he said it. "No. Just wanted to check."

"Has your assistant arrived?"

"I heard she was in the building. I'm going to meet her now," I lied smoothly. I wasn't yet ready to share that piece of information with my new boss.

"I'm sure you'll get on famously. She's a delightful girl and well thought of."

 _Delightful, indeed_.

I inclined my head. "Time will tell."

I headed back to my new office. My step was much lighter than it had been, and I was trying not to smile as I wondered if Bella was still there or if she had run off.

She couldn't go very far.

This time, I knew where to find her.

 **~o0o~**

She was still in my office but had obviously left at some point. When I walked in, shutting the door, she stood up from my chair and hurried forward, handing me a steaming mug of some sort of fancy coffee.

"I told you to stay here."

"Lauren told me you liked coffee. She said it was in your bio. So I went and made you one."

Walking over to my desk, I hid my smile. She was a pleaser. I liked that.

I sat down and tried not to groan. I could smell her tantalizing fragrance on my chair. I wanted to turn my head and sniff the thick fabric. I glanced up to see her watching me closely, and I knew I would rather pull her back on my lap and sniff her directly. Reaching under my desk, I had to adjust myself.

I took a sip of the steaming beverage, noting the nice pattern she'd put on the foam. "Are you a part-time barista?" I smirked.

"I did that in school," she admitted softly.

I indicated the chair in front of my desk. "Move that box and sit down."

She sat, her notebook in hand, ready for my next statement. I set down the cup and pushed it toward her. "This isn't coffee for me."

"I'm sorry?"

"I like it strong. Black. No foam. No cream. Nothing. And I like it hot. I hate cold coffee."

She looked disappointed but wrote something down.

"Do you like…this?" I asked, indicating the beverage.

She nodded and I pushed the cup closer. "It's yours."

She shook her head. "The lattes and cappuccinos are for the execs only. And their clients."

"Get me a coffee, then."

She jumped up and scurried away. Unable to resist, I leaned over and picked up her notebook, skimming her notes.

 _Scratch the lattes. No impressing boss man there._

I grinned. I didn't need a latte. She impressed in ways she didn't realize.

The next line read: _Likes coffee hot. Like him._

That line made me smile widely. She felt it too. There were other notes she'd made while I was gone, and I was impressed with her list of questions and notations.

I heard her rushed footsteps and nudged the notebook back in place, laying the pen across the page the way she left it.

She entered and placed a mug in front of me. Steam rose from the black liquid, it's aroma swirling around in my head and I swallowed the bitter brew with an appreciative sigh.

"Excellent."

"I made it fresh."

"Your barista days have proven to be as asset, Ms. Swan," I remarked. "One of your many…assets."

Biting her lip, she lowered her head but not before I saw the pink of her cheeks. I liked her blush; I liked it far more than I should.

I slid the latte closer to her. "Drink this."

Obediently she lifted the cup, sipping at it.

"Why were you riding a bus this morning?" she burst out.

"Something wrong with riding a bus?"

"You, ah, you don't seem the type to ride public transport."

I had to snicker at her statement. "My vehicles are being shipped, and they haven't arrived. I decided to come in and get a head start on unpacking my office. I thought I'd hop on the bus for a change instead of a cab. It certainly started my morning off…with a twist."

She blushed more but didn't respond.

I drew in a deep breath, knowing I had to act like a professional. "I apologize for my forwardness this morning, Isabella. I hope you can put it behind us, and we can work together. If that's what you want."

"And if it isn't?"

"I'll accept that and ask for another PA. But I think you're intelligent, we seem to get along well, and I would like the opportunity to try." I smiled. "I'll try and act properly, and not tease you too much."

"It's fine. I'd like to work with you," she assured me although I detected a hint of disappointment in her voice. Maybe she liked being teased. I'd have to remember that.

"I think we get along just fine, too."

We gazed at each other for a moment. I had to break the connection—getting lost in her gentle stare was far too easy. I cleared my throat.

"I start my days early."

She looked up, setting down the cup and grabbing for her notebook.

"I'm in the office no later than eight every day. I want a mug of this coffee and a latte each morning."

"But you said…"

"The latte is for you."

She started to protest, and I held up my hand. "You will meet me every morning here at my desk with my latte and mug of coffee. We will go through my schedule and make any adjustments I require. Am I clear?"

She nodded.

"Garrett told me there's a private gym for staff?"

"Yes."

"I want an access card."

She reached in her pocket and slid one across the table. "It opens at six and closes at ten."

She had been busy while I was gone. "Good work."

She shrugged. "I presumed"—she indicated the pictures—"you must, ah, work out."

"Every morning."

She nodded.

"I'll change here. I assume you can send my shirts and suits to a dry cleaner?"

"I'll arrange it."

"No starch. I hate that shit. And white towels in the bathroom. I like fluffy ones," I added as a joke.

She scribbled furiously.

"I like lunch at noon if I'm not out at a meeting. Coffee when I arrive, at ten, and two—without fail. If I want more, I'll let you know."

"You don't want to eat in the cafeteria? There's a private area for executives. Your key card grants you access. There's a private room for clients, as well."

"No. I usually work through lunch."

"Okay. What do you like for lunch?"

"A sandwich, salad—something simple, but no fish. I hate fish. I like soup in the cold weather."

More notes were added and she turned the page.

"I expect you with me at all necessary meetings. I want you to know my work as well as I do. If I need a file, I want it to be at my fingertips. I work long hours, and there are times you'll be here late as well." I paused, lowering my voice a little. "Is that a problem? Will your husband…boyfriend…significant other object to that?"

She looked up, her eyes wide. "No," she murmured.

"No, they won't object, or no there isn't one of the above?"

"There isn't one."

I found it hard to believe but only nodded and drained my coffee. "Okay, Isabella. I want more coffee, and frankly, I'm hungry. Bring me lunch, and then you can help me unpack, and we can talk some more."

She stood up, frowning. "You called me Isabella."

"I've decided that's for the best."

Her shoulders slumped a little in what I hoped was disappointment. I waited until she reached the door before I called out softly.

"Isabella."

She turned, her face impassive.

"What I call you after hours is only between us."

Her eyes widened, jaw dropped, and her blush was fast.

And, true to form, she ran.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Edward~**

I looked around my office, pleased. My pictures were up, my books on the shelves, and several suits and shirts now hung in the dressing room. Isabella had a list of the items I wanted ordered, and I had chosen a proper chair to be brought in. I liked a certain make and model, and she had spent almost forty-five minutes hunting for it on the internet. She looked rather scandalized when I told her to order it without waiting for authorization. Garrett would approve anything I wanted—of that I had no doubt.

I sipped my coffee with appreciation—my assistant could certainly make a strong, hot brew. I had enjoyed my time with her, listening to her occasional quiet laugh as she adjusted something on the shelf according to my instruction, or grabbed her notebook, adding to the lists she liked to make. I liked watching the way she smoothed my jackets and snapped the creases on the slacks over the hangers before hanging them in the dressing room—knowing her hands had been on the fabric I'd be sliding on my body made my cock twitch a little. I wanted those hands on my bare skin.

I had no idea why I was so attracted to her. She was nothing like the women I usually went for. Small, dark, and pretty—she was the opposite of "my type." But thinking of my last girlfriend and the hellfire she turned out to be—the six foot, red-headed, sharp-mouthed, walking ball of hate she turned into—maybe what I needed was the exact opposite.

Although this opposite came with a lot of challenges.

I heard the sounds of amusement outside my door, and I frowned. It didn't sound like Isabella. Her giggle was soft and lilting; this one sounds nasally and annoying. I heard some whispering followed by more snickers and I stood up, moving to the door quickly. I knew exactly what whispering and giggling led to.

Gossip. I hated gossip. I wouldn't allow it, and if Isabella liked to gossip, I was going to be very displeased. I flung open my door, stopping at the sight before me. Isabella was at her desk, some of the other PAs in front of her. On her desk was a small cake and tied to her chair were balloons.

Birthday balloons.

In an instant, I understood her outfit this morning. She was going out to celebrate her birthday this evening. And she hadn't planned on telling me what today was to her.

Isabella looked up, that alluring blush staining her cheeks, her dark eyes nervous. She was so easy for me to read—like an open book—another thing that pleased me about her. I was used to women in my life who played games—hid their real agendas. Isabella wasn't capable of that; her tells were too obvious.

Her smile was timid. "Is there something you need, Mr. Cullen?"

I smirked at her, ignoring the gaping group of women huddled around her desk. "In my office when you're free, Isabella. Enjoy your, ah, celebration."

I shut my door and returned to my desk.

Her birthday. How perfect.

She came in only a few minutes later, notebook in hand, looking worried. "Do you need a coffee?"

"Yes, actually, I would. You make excellent coffee."

"Thank you. Anything else?"

I frowned. "I don't get a piece of your cake?"

"Oh, ah, you, ah, didn't seem like the cake sort."

I tilted my head. "I'm not the sort to ride the bus, or eat cake. Exactly what kind of 'sort' am I, Isabella?"

Her lips pressed together, her gaze dropped to the floor as her color rose, pink and deep. "I wouldn't know," she squeaked out.

Oh, she was holding back.

I stood up and sat on the edge of my desk, unable to resist running my finger down her cheek, feeling the heat under my skin. "I think you have some thoughts on the idea."

Her gaze met mine. "I'd rather not say."

I snickered at her. "How about this; it's your birthday, and officially, I haven't started yet, so today you can say whatever you want. Consider it a freebie."

"I'll get you that coffee."

"And my cake?"

"If you want a piece."

"Oh, I want a piece of your _cake_ ," I drawled.

Her eyes widened, and she spun on her heel and hurried to the door. She stopped before she pulled the door open. "You're the 'going to drive me crazy sort' I think!" she announced and scurried away.

I started to laugh. She was so right on that. I fully intended to drive her crazy.

In more ways than she could possibly imagine.

 **~o0o~**

When she came back with another cup of her great coffee and a piece of cake, I smiled at her, taking the tray. "You have the rest of the afternoon off, Isabella."

She started to shake her head, and I held up my hand.

"I expect you here Monday morning. Consider the couple hours off my gift. Maybe you can go shopping or have a facial—some activity you'd enjoy."

She snorted delicately.

"What?"

"I don't like shopping, and I've never had a facial. I'm not into that sort of thing."

I studied her, somehow not surprised at that small piece of information. Compared to the women I usually dated, or was interested in, she was far more natural. She had very little makeup on, her nails were bare, and her lovely hair fell in waves I knew contained no product. When my hands had caressed her tresses, they were thick and soft and blissfully natural. But I couldn't resist teasing her. "Never?"

Pink tinged her cheeks, making me grin and decide we'd be playing strip poker in our relationship, and I would enjoy it and win—every time. She was far too easy to read.

"Ms. Swan," I smirked. "I think you're hiding something."

Her eyes flashed as she tossed her glorious hair. "I like pedicures."

I glanced down at her feet encased in a pair of low-heeled, but still sexy, sandals, her pink toe nails neat and sparkly. Around her ankle was a delicate chain dotted with colored gems and small bells that moved when she walked. When she followed my gaze, she smiled shyly.

"I love anklets too. I think they're pretty."

"They like you." I leaned forward, dropping my voice to a whisper. "You have incredibly sexy little feet, Isabella."

Her fast inhale of air and the two bright spots of red on her cheeks let me know how my words affected her. My body responded, and it took everything I had not to lunge forward and drag her in my arms. Instead, I stood up slowly, our gazes locked.

"Whatever it is you like to do, go and do it. Enjoy your time, Isabella."

"I like to read," she blurted. "I like books."

I nodded, having no trouble seeing her curled into a chair with her nose buried in a book. I could also see her curled up against my headboard, wearing my shirt, doing the same thing. Chances were I wouldn't let her read for too long.

I pushed off my desk, shaking my head at the images. I needed her gone before I did something neither of us were ready for.

"Enjoy your books or have your toes done, then. Rest up this weekend. I plan on working you hard next week."

Her eyes grew round and she stepped back, sputtering.

I grinned and couldn't resist reaching out and tugging on a stray curl. "Happy birthday…Bella."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

She turned and left.

I hated seeing the door close behind her.

 **~o0o~**

A while later, my phone rang and I grabbed it, smiling when I saw it was my old friend. "Hey, Jasper."

"Edward! I got your message. When did you get into town?"

I leaned back in my chair. "A few days ago."

"What are your plans?"

"Not much. The condo is mostly settled. My cars arrive tomorrow, I hope."

"Why don't we catch up—grab dinner and some drinks tonight?"

"Aren't you busy with the new girl—Alice, I think you said her name was?"

"She isn't new, Edward. We've been together four months. We're pretty serious. But she's out with a friend tonight, so I'm free." He paused. "What about you; are you here on your own?"

I chuckle dryly. "Yeah, I am. Vicky turned into a living nightmare. Actually, getting away from her was one of the perks of taking this job."

"Sorry, man."

"No problem. Dinner and drinks sound good. Where should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up. There's a great place right by my place—awesome steak."

I shook my head. Of course steak would be on the menu. You could take the boy off the ranch, but you can't take the ranch out of the boy. Jasper ate more red meat than anyone I had ever met.

We met in college and both played basketball, although our love for the game was on two different levels—he played because he enjoyed it; I played to win. We ended up rooming together, and when I went off to play professionally, we never lost touch. His career took him in a different direction, but when I was injured, he was the first person to arrive, and he was a great support when I made the change into the corporate world. I was thrilled when the unexpected job offer brought me to the same city as him, and I looked forward to seeing more of him.

"Great. Give me an hour."

"See you then!"

I smiled as I hung up. Dinner with Jasper was a far better option than going to an empty condo and thinking about my new assistant. The fact that her small building was only a couple blocks from my condo was far too tempting at the moment.

 **~o0o~**

Dinner was great—the company even better. Jasper caught me up on his life, and I shared as much as I was comfortable with. He'd always been far more open that I was. We were relaxing over coffee when his phone rang, and he excused himself with a smile as he greeted his girlfriend. The way he'd gone on about her through dinner, it was obvious this was serious. He was head over heels for this girl. He'd shown me several pictures of the tiny, dark-haired woman—she was beautiful, and the way she looked at him in the pictures, returned his affection.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll pick you up. You and Bella keep drinking—I'm glad you're having a good time. Call me when you're ready." He paused, listening to something she said, a huge smile breaking out on his face. "Love you, too, darlin'."

My ears had perked up at the name. It wasn't one you heard every day. I cleared my throat. "Bella?" I asked trying to sound casual.

He nodded. "Her best friend. It's her birthday."

 _Bingo._

"Oh?"

"Apparently," he smirked, "She had a bad day and Alice says she's finally having a good time. In Alice-talk that means they're both getting hammered."

"Any reason for the bad day?"

"Alice didn't say, although she said something earlier about a ripped skirt and a new hard-head to deal with at work."

Internally, I chuckled.

 _Hard-head? That was how she described me?_

"You like this Bella?"

"She's a great girl. Quiet, pretty, and sharp. A little shy, but it adds to the package, you know?"

 _Package, indeed._

I drained my coffee, trying not to appear over-interested. "No boyfriend?"

He shook his head. "No. She was seeing someone, but it ended—rather badly, I think. Alice was pretty worried for a while—he was a real ass it turned out. But she's great now."

For some reason, I wanted to growl and find out the name of this ass, but I held back.

"I should let you go and celebrate her birthday with your girl. I'm sure she'd like you with her."

"She knows I'm having dinner with an old friend. She's looking forward to meeting you." He paused. "Maybe you'd like to go have a drink with them? Meet Alice?"

"Are you sure the ladies wouldn't mind us crashing the party?"

"No—it'll be great."

I grinned. "Let's go."

 **~o0o~**

The look on Bella's face when we walked into the bar was priceless. Her martini froze partway to her mouth as she gaped at my appearance. She recovered well enough when Jasper introduced us, not letting on we had already met, or that I was, indeed, her new boss—the hard-head. I'd let her tell her friend when she was ready. I was pretty sure I'd been discussed already.

I sat next to her, smiling at the conversation around the table, which mostly consisted of Alice talking animatedly while Jasper gazed at her adoringly and Bella only offering the occasional reply. I managed to evade most of Alice's more personal questions, stating I had arrived only a few days prior and would be starting my position on Monday, and that I planned on spending the weekend settling into my new place. Luckily for me, she was far more interested in Jasper and what he'd been doing all day so I was able to focus on Bella.

"Having a nice evening?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you following me?"

I held up my hands. "I had no idea Jasper knew you. He wanted to bring me to meet his girlfriend who was having drinks with a friend. How could I have known that was you?"

She frowned but remained silent.

"I can't say I wasn't delighted when I realized the birthday girl tonight was the same person celebrating earlier."

"I'm sorry about that. You didn't look too pleased when you came out of your office."

I drew in a deep breath. "I'll be honest. I thought you were at your desk giggling and gossiping. I hate gossip. I hated it when I was a player having to deal with the media stories, and I hate it where I work. It causes no end of trouble."

I was shocked when I felt her hand touch mine under the table. "So do I," she replied earnestly. "I don't gossip, and I avoid those who do. I promise. I'm a very private person."

I grabbed her hand before she could move it, wrapping mine around her smaller one and holding it tight. "Thank you. I believe you—but it's nice to know we're on the same page."

She stared at the table, and I flexed my fingers. Her gaze met mine, and once again, I could feel that strange heat building between us. The one I felt every time she was close—the one I'd been fighting all day.

"Bella?" Alice spoke up, breaking our bubble. "Are you all right? You look flushed."

Bella withdrew her hand and stood up. "I'm feeling a little warm." She laughed. "Too many martinis. I'm going to go splash some water on my face. Excuse me."

I picked up my drink, draining it. Without a word, I stood up and followed her, waiting in the hall outside the ladies room. She looked surprised when she walked out to see me there.

Reaching out, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the darkened doorway a few steps away from us.

"What are you doing?"

"It's your birthday. Everyone needs a kiss on their birthday … _Bella_."

I stepped closer, pinning her to the wall. Hard met soft, the feel of her curves melding to my chest making me groan low in my throat.

"You're my boss."

"Technically not until Monday," I murmured, sliding my hand around her neck and pulling her face close, stroking her skin with my thumbs. Her soft scent drifted over me, the warmth of her breath washing over my face. I wanted that breath in my mouth—I wanted her scent all over me.

"I'll stop if you want."

Slowly, she shook her head, her eyes wide and nervous as she gazed at me.

"Good," I breathed. "I really want to kiss you."

I grazed her cheek gently, dragging my lips to her ear and nipping the lobe. "Happy birthday, my little zipper-tugger."

A tiny giggle burst from her lips—those lips I wanted to taste. Lowering my head, I brushed my mouth over hers, smiling at the long shiver that ran down her spine. I nuzzled the corner of her sweet mouth, my lips lingering on the softness. She shut her eyes and sighed—a tiny little noise that was at once erotic and filled with longing. With a low curse, I yanked her close, crashing my mouth to hers. Her tongue was like velvet against mine, her taste wrecking me. I tangled my hands in her hair, tilting her head, kissing her even harder. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers caressing my skin. With a groan, I surged forward, pinning her to the wall, my cock desperate to be closer to her. Time ceased to exist—anything outside the woman in my arms wasn't important. Over and again, I kissed her. I wanted her to feel my possession, to know this was more than a kiss. I was branding her.

The clearing of a throat startled me, Jasper's voice penetrating the fog in my head. "Public place, Edward. You might want to take that somewhere a little less … open."

I gazed down into Bella's wide eyes, brushing the back of my knuckles against her warm cheek. "We'll be right there," I called over my shoulder.

I stepped away, letting Bella settle back on her feet, holding her waist until I was sure she was steady. She blinked up at me, her lips swollen and red from mine, her skin a lovely pink, and her chest heaving. I wanted her. I wanted her naked and writhing under me. I wanted to hear her moan my name in that breathless voice she had. But it was too soon—for her, not me. I had a feeling she was far less experienced than I was in relationships—a fact that pleased me to no end for some odd reason. I drew my finger over her lips.

"I'm leaving now," I murmured.

"Oh."

"Have a good weekend. Get lots of rest. Next week will be busy and I need you to keep up with me."

"You have to go. Really?"

I smiled at the longing I could hear in her voice. Bending down, I brushed my lips along her jaw, dragging them to her ear. "Yes, I do. Or I can't be held responsible for the things I'll do to you. Here, or when I drag you back to my place."

A shuddering breath left her mouth followed by a small squeak. Her reaction proved to me she was as unworldly as I thought she might be.

"I'll see you on Monday, _Bella_."

"Monday," she whispered.

Turning, I left fast, dropping by the table only long enough to shake Jasper's hand, say goodnight to Alice and promise to be in touch soon. If I didn't leave then I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. Jasper's knowing look and firm "call me" let me know he hadn't said anything to Alice, but I owed him an explanation of why I was kissing Bella in the hall when I had seemingly only met her an hour prior. I nodded briefly, wondering how well that conversation was going to go over.

I passed Bella on the way to the door, and unable to resist, I brushed my hand over hers, squeezing her fingers fast before moving on. It was long enough to see the curiosity and longing in her eyes.

I wondered if she could see the same reflected in mine.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you mid-week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Edward~**

Early on in my career, I learned a valuable lesson. I watched other players around me spend so much time talking and expressing their opinions, they missed what was happening right in front of them. By observing and learning, I could gain information that was valuable. I became a better player; I knew how to act with the press, my teammates, management, and how far I could take things.

It carried over to my business career—in fact it became even more important. I let other people talk, I listened to reactions, and observed behaviors. Then and only then did I know how to handle any given situation I found myself in. It was a lesson I learned well, and it never failed me.

I used the same tactic for over two weeks, not once making a move on Isabella. I held back, treating her as I would any other assistant. I fully expected her to ask to be reassigned by the end of the first week, or for me to have to ask on her behalf, but she surprised me at every turn. I was demanding and specific, and I wasn't known for my patience—I went through a lot of assistants. I worked hard, and I expected the people around me to do the same. But Isabella proved to be exactly the right assistant for me. It was as if she knew what I would require, before I even knew, and had it ready for me. She never lost her cool, and was always right on point.

On my first official day, I attended the staff meeting, along with all the other execs, their assistants, and the rest of the staff. I was formally introduced and everyone stated their names and what department they were in. I made mental notes, grateful for the fact I was great with names and faces. I observed the little cliques that were very apparent. Isabella sat with the same three women who had brought her the cake and balloons on her birthday. Angela, Jessica, and their supervisor, Lauren, all seemed pleasant and friendly, although Jessica was a little giggly for my taste. Tanya and Heidi sat together. I could tell from their demeanors they felt they were above some of the other assistants—the way they whispered and smirked as others spoke, indicated their thoughts plainly. They were all trouble. I didn't like their frank gazes in my direction or the way they side-glanced at Isabella.

 _Isabella._

She wore the most unique clothing I'd ever seen for a PA. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Every other assistant was a carbon copy of the one next sitting to her. Fitted jackets, modest skirts, high heels, and sleek up-dos—almost a uniform for all of them.

And then, there was Isabella.

A flowing, ruffled skirt, an embroidered sweater, and a mass of curls gathered up on her head—she looked more like a gypsy than an assistant. No wonder the form-fitting outfit I'd seen her in made her look so uncomfortable. I could see her clothing wasn't approved of by many of the other assistants, but I found it tempting. To my intense discomfort, I found everything about her tempting.

Each day there was another skirt, a pretty blouse, and some fancy sweater. Sometimes, she wore a jacket, but then the blouse underneath it was so feminine and frilly, it put her in a different category. She was definitely a girly girl. Yet, she was remarkably unaffected—she truly had no idea how appealing she was to anyone. How appealing she was to me.

I loved observing her. Watching as she worked away at her computer, listening to her quiet voice as she dealt with someone on the phone—never rude, but always direct and surprisingly successful in her endeavors. Her nervousness only showed in the habit she had of biting her lip and tugging on one of the many curls that escaped her hair clip. Often, by the end of the day, several hung around her face. I wanted to wrap one around my finger and feel the silkiness of the strand. I wanted to pull that hair clip open and tangle my hands into those thick curls. Bury my nose into the mass of hair and inhale her scent. But I resisted.

I also learned many personal things about Isabella with my observations. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful klutz I had ever seen. Sitting down, she was the very picture of grace—she never spilt a drop of coffee, her hands never shook, her notes precise and tidy. But when she was on her feet, she bumped into every piece of furniture in the room, tripped over air, stumbled over her own feet, and constantly walked into doors. I had a feeling the longer sleeves and jackets she wore covered a multitude of bruises and scrapes. I wanted to pull her long sleeves away and kiss the bruises, soothing away the ache with my lips.

My favorite time of day was our morning coffee—seeing her across the desk as we discussed my schedule and the latest campaign I was working on. I managed every day to slip in a few personal questions, slowly beginning to know her better. I loved watching the smile that curved those full lips when she took her first sip of the frou-frou coffee she liked so much every morning. The way her eyes softened as she talked about her friend Alice, or shared a quick story about her father. I found her mesmerizing.

My least favorite part of the day, was when she bid me goodnight, her sweet smile a little sad, as she closed the door behind her. There were times I wanted an excuse to keep her with me longer.

I found her harder and harder to resist.

The start of the third week, Isabella was waiting for me when I arrived at my desk. She was frowning as she studied her notebook screen.

I took a deep sip of her excellent coffee, grinning at the fact I knew without even looking that she hadn't touched her latte. She never did until I began to drink my coffee.

"What's with the frown, Isabella? Monday morning blues?" I teased.

"No." She shook her head.

"Didn't want to leave your boyfriend in bed and come to work?" I asked, unable to help myself. My hand tightened on my mug as I waited for her answer, praying she denied the existence of any man in her life.

Other than me of course.

"Certainly not."

I snickered, relief running through my body. "Then why is that lovely mouth of yours frowning?"

"All your information disappeared for Thursday and Friday. Your three appointments, the meeting you had with Sid, all of it. I don't know why. It was all here when I checked on Saturday."

I smirked. Of course she checked on Saturday. I was surprised she hadn't checked yesterday—she seemed to always be checking on things—well, on things for me. I received alerts and messages from her at all hours. I liked lying in my bed reading her little notes. I had to admit I liked the thought of her lying beside me as she updated my schedule even more.

I waved my hand. "I had totally forgotten. I have to go out of town. I changed my appointments and let Sid know I had to reschedule."

"You should have contacted me; I could have handled that for you."

I pushed her cup toward her. "Isabella, I was reminded on Saturday night—it's not a trip I'm looking forward to, so I had put it out of my mind. I wasn't going to call you at eleven o'clock on the weekend. I can work a phone as well, you know. A few texts and it was done. If you look at next week, you'll see the new dates."

Her finger swiftly swiped the screen, and she nodded when she found the information. She glanced up, finding my eyes on her. She bit her lip, looking worried.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Cullen? Is there anything I can do for you?"

I held back my groan and the urge to tell her I wanted to bite her lip. Right before I kissed her the way I had done a few weeks ago. Instead, I only smiled and shook my head.

"I keep telling you, it's Edward. Say it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Say it, Isabella."

"Edward. Is there anything I can do for you, _Edward_?"

"Now was that so difficult? No, everything is fine. I might need you to work later tomorrow, so I can finish up Wednesday evening and not be worrying about the last of the campaign while I'm gone."

"Of course."

"Thank you." I picked up a file. "Now, about that …"

 **~o0o~**

Wednesday night, I sat back in my chair, groaning in frustration.

How was this possible?

The last file I need to finish kept telling me it was inaccessible. It was on the company server—I had accessed it earlier. How the fuck could it be inaccessible now?

Everything had been going well. Isabella had worked the night before, and had stayed late again tonight, before I sent her home. I had everything I needed to finish, and I preferred to do this part on my own. I had hated to see her leave, knowing I wouldn't see her again until Monday, but I wished her a pleasant weekend and told her to go home. She had hesitated then smiled sadly and left, closing the door quietly behind her. I knew she was confused why I hadn't said or done anything since that night in the bar. I also knew she would never ask. She was too shy to do so. And I was still fighting my attraction for her.

I tapped my fingers on my desk, then picked up my phone, dialing her number.

"Mr. Cullen…I mean, Edward?" she asked, answering on the first ring. "Is everything all right?"

Her voice washed over me, its soothing cadence a balm to my frazzled nerves. I'd never experienced that sort of reaction due to another person. Especially a female. Once again, Isabella proved herself to be an asset to me.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late," I murmured.

"It's not a problem," she assured me. "My boss is going away, so I'm going to slack off tomorrow and go in around noon."

I started to laugh, knowing she was teasing. It helped further loosen the tension I was feeling. "You should just play hooky and take the whole day."

"I'll think about that."

"You do."

"Do you need something?"

"Yes. The Lidstone file on the X-drive won't open. Can you offer any ideas?"

"They were having trouble earlier in IT—it kept crashing. I thought they would have had it fixed before they left."

"Fuck," I swore. "I needed that file."

"Ah, I might be able to help. Are you in the office?"

"Yes."

"I make backups of all your files, in case. I have a copy of the one you were working on earlier."

I shut my eyes, leaning my head back on the chair. She was a wonder.

"You're a life-saver."

"I can't send you the file—my computer is in the shop. I can bring it to you."

"Take a cab." I knew she took the bus everywhere. "I'll pay for it, and I'll make sure you get home safely, as well."

"Okay."

"I'll be waiting."

I hung up and went to the kitchen. I made a cup of coffee and took it back to my office, sipping it. The Keurig machine was okay, but it was nowhere near as good as Isabella's. The only snack I could find was a stale muffin, and after a bite, I discarded it in the trash bin. I checked my emails and returned a few texts, pleased when I heard the sound of hurried footsteps. She must have left right away to get here so quickly.

My office door opened, and Isabella stumbled in, her face flushed as she grabbed the door to steady herself. My breath caught as I observed her.

She _had_ hurried to get here. A pink T-shirt hugged her curves, and the yoga pants she wore reminded me of the tight skirt she'd been wearing the first day we met. Her pert ass was spectacular. Her beautiful hair was long and loose; it hung down her back in a cascade of curls I wanted to bury my hands in. She was casual, slightly rumpled, and totally adorable. I blinked at her, momentarily at a loss for words since all my blood was now pooling in my aching cock.

I was grateful for the thick wooden desk.

Isabella dropped her purse and held up a USB drive. "To the rescue!" she quipped, completely unaware of the battle that was raging inside my head. She set a small container on the edge of my desk, not meeting my eyes. "I brought you a sandwich. I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you." I managed to get out.

She approached the desk, coming beside me, and leaned over, inserting the drive. "May I?"

I pushed my chair back, giving her room. "Be my guest."

She leaned farther over, typing away. I ogled her ass. I had no choice. It was _right there_ in all its perky perfection. The cheeks begged for my hands to cup them. Stroke them. Hold onto them while I bent her over my desk and pounded into her.

Hard.

"Is that the file?" she asked, breaking my fantasy-filled thoughts.

Casually, I leaned my arm around her on the desk as I looked at the screen, effectively pinning her against the wood. "Yes."

"I can save it on your computer or leave you the key."

"Do you need it?"

"No," she admitted quietly, her eyes focusing on the desk. "I know I'm not supposed to copy files, but I only use it to back up the files you're working on."

I tilted my head, looking up at her. "You amaze me."

"It's my job. I need to make sure you have everything you need."

"You do it very well."

"Thank you."

My hand drifted to her arm, fingering the fabric around her wrist. She was wearing a large plaid shirt over her thin T-shirt. The sleeves were too long, and from the way it hung on her, I knew it was a man's. My fingers tightened on the material. I wanted to know whose shirt that was and why she was wearing it.

"This is … nice."

"I was in a hurry."

"It's not yours," I stated.

"No. Well, now it is."

My voice lowered. "Who did it belong to before it became yours _, Bella?"_

Her eyes widened at the use of her name. "My dad," she whispered.

"Ah." That I could handle. "I wonder how you'd look in one of my shirts?"

She swallowed, peering at me over her shoulder. "I …" Her voice trailed off and silence fell between us for a moment.

"I think I'd like that," she whispered.

The air around us shifted and changed. I lowered my hand, pressing it into her thigh. Her breathing picked up.

"How can I thank you for all your excellent work?" I murmured.

"However you want," she replied.

"Oh, Isabella. You have no idea—" I gave in and slowly stroked up the back of her thigh, resting my hand on her ass "—how I want to thank you." My fingers flexed. "How hard I want to … thank you."

She whimpered, and before I could change my mind, I spun her around, pulling her down onto my lap. "I tried, Isabella. I've tried to resist you."

Her chest heaved. "You have?"

"I'm tired of staying away from you."

She met my eyes, her look determined. "Then don't."

With a groan, I crashed my mouth to hers.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And thank you for all your funny, kind reviews.**

 **GR - I am aware this is a story - a fantasy, really, and not likely to happen in real life. If it isn't your cup of tea, there are hundreds of other stories to read that you might actually enjoy - you don't have to keep reading this one.**

 **See you on the weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Edward~**

 _Fuck._

Her taste.

How was it possible I'd forgotten how sweet she tasted? Or had I put it out of my mind on purpose? With a low growl, I pulled her tight to my chest, encasing her in my arms. I fisted her hair, tugging on the thick tresses as I worked her mouth.

Our tongues touched, stroked, and teased. Deeper and deeper I swam in the wonder that was Bella Swan, feasting on her taste, drowning in her touch, wanting more.

I wanted all of her.

I delved my hands under the shirt I wanted off her body, finding the warm, soft skin of her back. I ghosted my fingers up and down, feeling her shivers, wanting to make her tremble harder.

She whimpered as our mouths broke apart, and I dragged my lips across her cheek, pushing the hair out of the way so I could taste the skin behind her ear, and down her neck. I suckled the sweet juncture where her shoulder and neck met, drawing the flesh between my teeth and biting gently. I smiled at the low gasp and the way her voice pleaded.

" _Edward_."

Groaning, I brought her mouth to mine again. Her hands held the back of my neck, her fingers pulling me close, stroking my skin restlessly. Her intoxicating scent swirled in the air around us, soaking into my skin, and I knew the fragrance would linger long after she was gone. I pulled her down, the thin material of her yoga pants sliding effortlessly against my legs. I could feel the heat of her right through the fabric of my dress pants. My cock was hard and yearning. I wanted her. I wanted her more than I could remember wanting a woman in years.

Right now. Right here on my desk.

I used one hand to push my laptop to the side as I stood, lifting Bella to the edge of the desk, never breaking the deep kiss we were sharing. I pressed forward, silently asking her to lie back, following her as she relaxed back onto the hard surface. I slipped my hands under her shirt, caressing her torso, slowly sliding them up to cup her breasts, circling her nipples through the lacy coverings. She gasped as I released her mouth, using my tongue to tease and lick at her neck, pulling the loose collar down to touch it to her collarbone.

"So sexy, baby."

The sudden blare of my cellphone startled both of us as it vibrated against the wood. Our gazes locked as it went silent. Bella's cheeks were pink, almost glowing in the light. Her lips were swollen, eyes wide with desire, and her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. I fell forward, my mouth hovering over hers. "I want you, Bella."

My phone rang again and both my voice mail and text indicators pinged. I muttered a curse.

"You should get that. It must be important," she whispered, sounding sad.

I stood up, pulling her with me. "Don't run away," I commanded quietly. "I'll take care of this, and we'll talk."

A ghost of a smile curled her lips. "Talk?"

I dropped a hard, fast kiss on her mouth. "For a minute … or two."

"Okay."

She slipped past me and walked over to the windows. I grabbed my phone and saw two missed calls from Emmett. I dialled his number, never taking my eyes off Bella. She had run before; I wasn't taking that chance again. I wanted her back under me with her legs wrapped around my hips—not using them to get away. I relaxed a little when she sat down, staring out at the inky sky.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed over the line. "I was trying to call you!"

"Obviously," I stated dryly. "You almost blew up my phone. What's so urgent?"

"I need a favor."

I ran a hand through my hair, keeping my gaze on Bella. "What do you need?"

"Riley had a little accident."

"Is he all right?"

"He broke both his legs," Emmett announced cheerfully. "I told him he was too old to try skateboarding, but he didn't listen."

I rolled my eyes, knowing Emmett probably taunted him. The two of them were ridiculously competitive with each other.

"So how is he going to walk down the aisle?"

"He's not. I need you to take his place."

I groaned. "Emmett …"

"I know what you're thinking, but Rose spoke with Victoria, Edward. She'll behave. The only reason she's in the wedding party is because her mother insisted. Family shit, you know? All I need is for you to stand up with me. Riley can still do the master of ceremony thing and the speech. But the church is so damn small; trying to get a wheelchair up front with everyone is impossible."

I hesitated. My breakup with Vicky had been nasty. To say she wasn't happy about it would be an understatement. My face had stung for days after she slapped me. I was lucky I had moved fast enough, her sharp stiletto missed the family jewels as she shouted and cursed at me.

"Honest, Edward. You don't have to have anything to do with her. You'll be paired up with Sandy for the pictures, and as soon as its done, you're free. You don't even have to sit with the wedding party. You can be the carefree bachelor at table seven, just like we had planned. You know Vicky is Rose's cousin. She won't fuck the day up for her, or at least, I hope she won't." His voice became pleading. "Please, Edward. This was Riley's idea, and it'll work. It would help me so much. Rose will calm down, and we can get this done. Please."

My gaze drifted over to Bella. She was now standing at the window, looking over the city. I studied her reflection, not liking the sad look on her face. She had looked that way often since hearing I was going out of town.

"I'll make you a deal, Emmett. I'll do it, but I need to add a guest to my table."

"You're bringing a date?"

I drew in a deep breath. "Yes. I am."

"Well, that might be interesting."

I chuckled. "I know. Can you handle it?"

"Can you?"

Once again, I looked at Bella. "Yeah, I can. Can you squeeze one more in?"

"Are you bringing her to the rehearsal dinner?"

"Not sure." I didn't mention she hadn't even agreed to go with me yet.

"Okay. I'll tell Rose. You still have your black tux right?"

"Yes," I stated dryly. "Is that what won me this honor? That I own my own tux?"

"Yep. You can have Riley's green tie and stuff for the afternoon."

"Awesome," I snorted.

"See you tomorrow, Edward."

I hung up and crossed the room to Bella. I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her back to me. Our eyes met in the darkened window reflection. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine. A slight change of plans, but fine."

"Your trip is still on?"

"It is."

"You don't seem very happy about it."

I turned her in my arms, pressing my forehead to hers. "It's not a trip I want to go on, but my friend is getting married, and I promised I would go."

"You don't like weddings?"

I sighed, my breath stirring the little curls on her temple. "My ex will be there. It wasn't exactly the most … friendly of partings, and I'm not looking forward to seeing her again."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh, is right."

She tilted her head back, meeting my gaze. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I threaded my fingers through her thick hair, feeling the silky texture against my calloused fingertips. "Yes, actually, there is."

Her brow furrowed. "What can I do?"

"Come with me."

 ****Bella****

My head was spinning. After that blistering kiss we'd shared weeks ago, I hadn't known what to think. I spent the entire weekend reliving it in my head. Reliving every second with Edward, right from the moment I saw him at the bus stop. He was larger than life, his very presence overwhelming, and I never knew what he would say or do next. I half expected him to show up at my apartment over the weekend and had to admit I was disappointed when he didn't. I was a ball of nerves on Monday morning, unsure what to expect, but he couldn't have been more professional. It was as if the kiss had never happened. He was cool and polite, and I took his cue and responded in the same way.

Obviously, he had thought about it over the weekend and realized what a mistake he had made. It was a passing fancy and nothing more. He was being a gentleman and not bringing it up, so neither did I. I ignored the sense of hurt and disappointment. It was better this way. He was my boss. I kept telling myself that, even though I didn't really believe it.

Working for him was challenging. He was exactly what he promised to be. Exact. Demanding. Driven.

He was also brilliant.

Watching him work was amazing—his mind would conjure up an idea, and within minutes, begin mapping out an entire campaign, as I struggled to keep up and record what he was saying. He worked in the sports marketing area—his background and experience made it a perfect fit. He also worked with some sports agents attached to the company, helping market their athletes and link them with specific brands.

He explained, in great detail, how he liked things done on my first day, and I made sure to follow his instructions to the letter. By the end of the first week, I was exhausted but happy. He was pleased with my work, and I found once I got used to his ways, I could anticipate his needs. During one meeting, while one of the other execs was speaking, he muttered a curse under his breath, stating he wished he had a certain set of numbers. Silently, I slid a folder his way. He flipped it open, his long finger tracing down one of the columns. He glanced up with a quick smile. "Well done, Isabella."

I felt my cheeks redden, and I looked down at the table, embarrassed by his quiet praise. I heard his chuckle and his murmured words. "That's my girl."

I looked, startled, but his focus was back on his colleague. I don't think he meant for me to hear those words. But they made my chest warm.

Until his unexpected declaration before he kissed me, they were the most personal words he'd spoken to me. I wasn't sure what shocked me more—his words, or the passion we'd shared.

"Come with you?"

He pulled me closer. "To Chicago. To the wedding."

I felt a rush of disappointment. "To make your ex jealous?"

He shook his head. "If I wanted to make her jealous, I'd take one of her model friends. She'd hate that."

I dropped my eyes, feeling hurt. Obviously, I wasn't anything that would make her jealous.

"Hey. Stop it. I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it?"

"Vicky is all about Vicky. She'd hate to think one of her friends had something she wanted. That's all." He stroked my cheek with his finger, his touch gentle. "I don't want to play a game, Bella. I want to take you because I want to. Simple as that."

"Why?" I breathed.

"I've been resisting you too long. I want to take you with me and give us some time to get to know each other. Away from here."

"And your ex?"

He sighed. "I'll admit, I don't want to go alone. I like it when you're close. You make me feel better."

"I don't understand."

He chuckled. "I don't either. You make me feel differently than I've ever felt about another woman. I want to spend some time with you. Come with me, and let's see what happens."

I looked around the office. "But …"

"I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is be ready in the morning to go to the airport."

"I can't."

He frowned. "Why, Bella?"

"I heard you say you'll be wearing a tux. I don't have a dress fancy enough."

He leaned forward, his mouth hovering over mine. "I would love to take you shopping and buy you a pretty dress. One you wear just for me." His lips brushed mine. "Please?"

I whimpered. He bent lower, capturing my mouth and kissing me hard as he groaned low in his chest. I felt the kiss all the way to my toes as he commanded every nerve, sense, and reaction in my body. Effortlessly, he slipped his hand under my ass, lifting me and pressing me to the window. The cold of the glass seeped through my shirt into my skin while the rest of me felt as if it was on fire.

"Come with me, Bella. Let's explore this." He kissed me again. "Let me explore you."

With a groan, I gave in. I couldn't stay away from him any longer, either.

"Yes," I whispered.

* * *

 **A weekend alone. Hmmm.**

 **Thank you for reading, and for the words you share with me about the story.**

 **See you mid-week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Edward~**

I drove her home, not wanting to leave her quite yet. I had all the files with me, and I could finish at home or even sometime on the weekend. Before we left the office, I had contacted Garrett, explaining I had an opportunity to speak with an old client who might be willing to bring his business to the firm but would need the assistance of Ms. Swan over the weekend. He readily agreed, and I told him I would contact her, and make the arrangements, if she was agreeable. I winked at her expression as I spoke with him, chuckling at the way she rolled her eyes at me.

In the car, I wrapped my hand around hers, holding it tight on my thigh. I could already sense her nerves kicking in by the way she held herself stiffly. "Relax, Bella."

She didn't say anything but stared out the window, studying something fascinating in the dark.

"We aren't doing anything wrong," I insisted.

"You lied to Garrett."

I snickered. "I'll talk to someone about business, I'm sure. The truth is, I've been courting someone anyway to come to the firm. I'll see them over the weekend, you can come with me, and then it won't be a lie. How about that? Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes." Her mumbled response was faint.

I found her innocent attitude rather adorable.

I pulled up in front of her building. Only a few blocks from mine, it was much smaller and unpretentious. Only four stories high, and plain, it was well maintained, but I could see there was no doorman or security. "Tell me the front door locks," I stated, indicating the double glass entranceway.

"Yes. You have to be buzzed in, and there are cameras as well. It's perfectly safe. I've lived here for three years with no trouble."

"Good. Which one is yours?"

"The top floor, last one on the right."

I drew in a deep breath. "Okay. I want to walk you up, but I can't, so here's the deal. When you get inside, turn on the light and come to the window so I know you're safe."

Her brow furrowed. "You _can't_? There is an elevator, you know. You don't have to do the steps if your poor legs can't handle them."

My head fell back as I laughed at her sarcasm. I turned in my seat, unclipping my seat belt. Ghosting my fingers down her soft cheek, I studied her face. She was utterly captivating as she gazed at me, her lip trapped between her teeth and her eyes wide and unsure. "Oh, I could handle them," I assured her. "I could carry you up, wrapped tight to me, kissing you the whole way, and not break a sweat."

Her breathing hitched.

"But, elevator or stairs, I don't trust myself that I could walk you to your door and leave you there—alone, _Isabella_ ," I murmured. "It's best if I stay in the car."

I felt the heat as her blood pooled under her skin. "What do you want from me, Edward?"

I slipped my hand around the back of her neck, tugging her face close. I dragged my lips over her hot cheek to the corner of her mouth, which trembled against my touch. "I want to explore you … explore us. I won't rush you, love. Nothing will happen until you're ready." I caressed her lips with mine, teasing her. "But right now, you are far too tempting."

She let out a long rush of air, the heat of it drifting over my skin. With a groan, I pulled her closer, kissing her with long drags of my tongue as I fisted her hair in my hand and held her close. I didn't want to let her go, but regretfully, I ended the kiss and slid back, smirking a little as she instinctively leaned back into me. She didn't want me to stop either. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Go and pack. I'll be here at seven."

Her eyes opened and she blinked, then grinned, a mischievous look on her face. "I know. I double checked your arrangements, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed and tweaked her nose. "I know, Isabella. As usual, you have dispatched your duties in the most efficient manner possible. Now go upstairs, turn on your light, then pack for the weekend. Just bring the essentials. We'll go have a fun shopping trip tomorrow afternoon and get you whatever you need for the rest of the time."

She started to protest, and I laid a finger on her mouth. "No arguments. Understand? The basics."

She sighed against my finger. "All right."

As she slid out of the car, I leaned over. "Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"That pretty blue sweater and skirt you wear on Tuesdays? I like that outfit. I'd like to see it this weekend."

She turned and hurried away, leaving me grinning.

I waited until I saw the light come on and her small figure appear at the window, waving, before I drove away.

I was now looking forward to the weekend—a drastic change from how I felt about it only a few hours ago.

 **~o0o~**

I enjoyed her reaction to first class. I told her I would take care of everything, but I don't think she even thought about being part of the travel plans. She was far too nervous. I could tell she had barely slept from the dark circles under her eyes, and I encouraged her to sleep on the flight while I worked. Once we were settled, she allowed her eyes to drift shut, and soon, I felt her head dip onto my shoulder. I eased over, slipping a cushion under her head, liking when she shifted closer. I dropped a quick kiss onto her head, before concentrating on my laptop. Her sleepy voice, and her finger tapping my screen as she informed me she preferred the look on the left side made me chuckle, and let me know she was awake. Glancing over, I couldn't resist running my finger down her cheek.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours. You missed breakfast, the movie, and lots of chances for alcohol."

Her nose wrinkled. "A little early for that."

I shook my head. "Never too early for champagne and orange juice. I'll get you one—and some breakfast."

She shook her head. "I'd like some coffee. I'll eat later."

I frowned at her, turning in my seat. "You don't eat enough. I've seen your lunches."

"I eat fine."

I snorted. "Yesterday, you had a cheese stick and a _cracker_. One cracker."

"I was busy. I ate more later."

"I doubt that. I've never even seen you leave your desk at lunch. I think I must work you too hard."

"You work just as hard as I do."

"Stop changing the subject."

She rolled her eyes. "You watch what I eat?"

I shifted nearer. "I notice everything about you. And just so you know—I know about the soup."

She responded exactly the way I knew she would. Her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened.

Every day she brought me lunch, just the way I had told her I liked. On one particularly cool, wet day, I told her I wanted soup, and she brought me the most delicious bowl of vegetable beef soup I'd ever tasted. The next day, the weather was the same and, without asking, another bowl of the soup appeared on my desk.

The following week, Isabella was at a seminar with some of the other assistants and the temp who filled in for her brought me lunch from downstairs. The soup she brought was watery and tasteless, and when I questioned it, she informed me it was well-known the soup in the cafeteria was never very good, and she had no idea where Bella had gotten the soup I ate.

"You should taste Bella's homemade soup," she informed me. "She makes the best soup—we always get her to bring some in the winter."

It didn't take me long to realize Isabella had given me her own lunch that first day, which included her homemade soup, without saying a word. And seeing how much I enjoyed it, she brought me more the next day.

When the temp offered to contact Bella and ask, I told her no but to go get me a sandwich. Bella obviously didn't want me to know she'd given me her lunch, and I didn't, at that point, want to spoil her secret.

But I wanted her to know I knew and appreciated it.

I cupped her face and kissed her softly. "You take good care of your boss."

"I wasn't taking care of my boss," she whispered. "I was taking care of you, Edward."

Like a rush of water, warmth flowed through me. I needed this flight to be over. I needed her alone in the hotel room so I could kiss her the way I wanted to. Feel her pressed up tight to my body. I groaned low in my chest. "Keep saying things like that, love, and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Maybe I should have that coffee now?" She smiled at me, although her gaze remained fixed on my mouth.

I pulled back, calling for the flight attendant.

"Good plan."

 **~o0o~**

Bella's eyes were huge as she gazed around the hotel suite, her eyes never settling anywhere for long. After the bellhop left, I took her small suitcase and put it in the guestroom. She followed me, not saying a word. Slipping my fingers under her chin, I lifted her face.

"No pressure, Bella. This is your room. If it's not to your liking or you prefer to sleep elsewhere, like in my bed, that's fine. More than fine. But if you want to stay in here, that's fine, too."

She stared at the bed then back at me.

"I'd give you the master, but it has a king size. I sort of need it for my height," I teased her. "I think your little legs are good in a double, yeah?"

She laughed softly and nodded, but the look of confusion didn't leave her face.

Taking her hand, I pulled her down beside me on the small settee in the room. "We need to talk."

"That sounds ominous."

I sighed as I studied her hand and how well it fit within mine. "I need to confess something, Bella."

"Oh?" she breathed, her brow furrowing.

I pressed my finger against the V in between her eyes, resisting the urge to kiss the soft skin. "I'm glad you're here with me. But, I don't know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?"

I stood up, pacing the room, trying to find the right words. "I'm used to a certain sort of woman, Bella. Living a certain sort of life. I don't know if I'm what you're expecting."

" _Jesus_." She stood up, looking panicked. "If you're about to tell me you have a freaking playroom like that movie, I am so on the next plane out of here. And I quit."

I gaped at her and began to laugh. Stepping close, I tugged her into my arms, still chuckling. "No, you silly girl. No playrooms or whips. I am rather bossy though."

"Tell me something I wasn't already aware of," she quipped, relaxing into my embrace.

I held her briefly, enjoying how she felt against me.

I sat back down, taking her with me. "I meant more of the kind of man I am, I suppose."

"What do you mean 'a certain kind of woman'?"

I mulled the words over, trying to figure out how to explain my life to her. "When I was younger—much younger—and my career was first starting, I had a lot of casual relationships." I snorted. "If you could even call them that. Flings. One-night stands. It went with the territory."

She shifted a little. "I see. How old are you?"

I smiled at her. I knew she had to work a couple years before going to college, and that she had just turned twenty-six. I was surprised she hadn't looked up my age, yet pleased she chose to ask me instead. "I'm thirty-four, Bella."

She grinned. "Ancient."

I tweaked her nose, knowing she was teasing, then became serious again.

"But I grew up and that changed. But I've never been overly…involved. I've had relationships; I've even been fond of the women, some more so than others, but I've never …" My voice trailed off, and I exhaled heavily. "I've never been emotional attached to anyone—not the way, I suspect, you would be in a relationship. I don't do the romance. I'm not thoughtful and prone to … _gestures_. There won't be flowers on Fridays because I met you on that day of the week, or candlelit dinners. I'm not a hero in shining armour who wants to save you. I don't work that way."

"How do you work, exactly?"

I dragged a hand through my hair. "I don't know. I'm faithful. If I'm in a relationship, I don't play around. But my career eats up a lot of my time." I tilted my head, studying her. "The women I've dated in the past understood that. They knew where the lines were drawn and what to expect. I don't know what you expect in a relationship. What you look for in a … boyfriend?"

"The faithful part is important," she said, a shadow crossing over her face. "I don't need a hero, but honesty and kindness is vital."

"I'm not sure people would consider me kind."

"You're blunt and straightforward, but you aren't unkind. You don't say things to make someone feel less."

I kept my voice even. "Did someone do that to you?"

"My last boyfriend liked to tell me how much better he was than I was—at everything. He made fun of me a lot. At first, I always took it as teasing, but after a bit, I realized he simply wasn't very nice."

"So you ended it?"

She nodded. "I had spent the night, and we had an argument. The next day, I felt bad and went to apologize. He was fucking one of his neighbors. To say he wasn't pleased to see me would be an understatement."

I winced at both her words and hearing her say fuck. It seemed wrong coming from her sweet mouth.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "He yelled and told me it was my fault."

I snorted. "And how did it become your fault? You forced him to have sex with someone else?"

"If I'd been a better girlfriend, he wouldn't have had to go looking."

"Please tell me you don't believe that shit."

"No. I was a great girlfriend. He was the ass. I kicked him in the nuts and told him to get a clue. Then I walked out." She bit her lip. "On the way through the parking lot, I may have accidently fallen into the side of his car with my keys in my hand. It may have left a small scratch. Or two."

My laughter couldn't be contained. Obviously my sweet-natured girl had a bad side if you crossed her. I'd have to try and stay on her good side.

Leaning forward, I kissed her soft mouth. "He must have been an idiot. Picking anyone over you—what a moron."

She shrugged. "I can agree with the moron comment." She hesitated. "Alice wasn't very happy when I told her about you."

I grimaced. "Neither was Jasper. He showed up at my place the morning after your birthday and tore a strip off me."

"Is that why you held back?"

"One reason. I acted inappropriately and he called me on it. Then we talked and I told him how much you affected me, and that I wanted to know you more. He advised me not to push you—to take it slowly and back off for bit."

"I thought you regretted kissing me."

I ran my finger over her lips, shaking my head. "No. I could never regret kissing you, Bella. But I didn't want to pressure you."

"You waited long enough."

I laughed at her exasperated tone. "I'm new at this. I was trying to figure everything out. I've never been attracted to someone I work with until now. I didn't mean to hurt or upset you."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you." I grinned at her. "Jasper also told me Alice would rip my balls off if I hurt you, and he wouldn't stop her. That gave me a little pause as well. I rather like my balls where they are."

She bit her lip with a smile."Oh."

I shrugged. "It's fine. I like that fact your friends care. We can all go out so I can get to know Alice better. Let her see I'm not some sort of horrible person."

"I'd like that."

"Good. Now, what else should we talk about?"

"Are you worried about … the office?"

I frowned. "Yeah, about the office—we need to discuss that."

"What about it?"

"Before we get in too deep, you have to know, Bella. I will keep the two sides very separate. At the office, you work for me. I won't grant special favors or privileges because we're together. I won't be your protector or boyfriend at work. I won't handle your problems with staff or cover for you if you mess up. Our relationship there is business." I studied her face, trying to gauge her reaction. "You're an amazing assistant, and I don't want to lose that. It's rare for me to find someone I can work so well with. I won't treat you different, but I won't be personal—if that makes sense. But after hours …"

"Yes?"

"After hours, we're Edward and Bella. Just us. If you're willing to try this with me, maybe—" I cupped her cheek, stroking the skin with my thumb "—maybe we can learn together. I know I'll screw up, and I know we'll fight, but I want to try."

"Why?" she whispered.

"There's something about you," I told her honestly. "Something that draws me in. When you smile, I want it to be at me. When you laugh, I want to be the one who made you laugh. I want you to make me soup. I want to know what it's like to wake up with you in the morning and hold you at night." I smiled at the strange yearnings she caused in me. "You make me feel and want things I've never wanted before. I think … I think you may be different for me."

We stared at each other.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I want to try," she admitted. "I'm very attracted to you."

"But?"

"I worry if things don't work—"

"You know something, love? I haven't even considered that a possibility. But if it did, I would make sure you were looked after, and reassigned. I wouldn't be an ass." Then I smirked. "Although, you might not want to ask Vicky's opinion on that subject."

"What happened with you two?"

"I'll tell you another time. We'll get to know each other, if you want that." I swallowed, feeling nervous. "Do you think you can take me the way I am?"

"Blunt, bossy, standoffish, not romantic, you mean? Boss by day, boyfriend by night, and never the two shall meet?"

I smirked at her. She sort of nailed it on the head. Picking up her hand, I kissed the palm. "But rather in awe of you, and the way you seem to accept me."

"You're wrong though."

"How?"

"You rescued me on the bus."

"Oh, that wasn't me rescuing you. That was totally my pleasure. Trust me on that one, love."

"I like that."

"What?"

"When you call me love."

"It suits you." I pressed my forehead to hers. "I'll try, Bella."

"Flowers aren't hard, you know."

I grinned. "I'll get my assistant on that." I lowered my head and brushed her mouth. "I'll work on being a good man for you. If you want me."

"I do want you."

Those words were my undoing. I pulled her onto my lap, as I gave in, and kissed her.

Hard. Hot. Deep.

I yanked her hard to my chest, settling one hand on her hip and holding her close. She buried her hands in my hair, tugging and pulling, her soft whimpers turning me on and making my cock swell with want. I wanted her closer. I needed to feel her skin on mine, to taste her everywhere. Impatiently, I pushed the collar of her shirt to the side, swirling my tongue on her fragrant skin. She arched, exposing her neck more, and I licked my way up to her ear.

"Tell me to stop," I rasped.

"Stop."

"No." I growled and covered her lips again.

She giggled, the air bursting into my mouth. I started to chuckle.

"Bella, laughing while I'm trying to lure you into my bed is not helping my ego."

"I was just following your instructions, Mr. Bossy."

"I'll show you bossy."

She pushed back and jumped up, smiling. Her eyes were dancing. "I think you said something about shopping?"

I leaned back against the cushions. "Fine. But you don't get to argue with me while we shop."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Somehow, I knew that was a big fib. But I was up for the challenge.

I stood and held out my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

T **hank you for reading. There will be an update this weekend.**

 **My new book, the Contract comes out on Tuesday, and I am very excited. You can check it out on Amazon if you're interested. The Contract by Melanie Moreland. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Edward~**

Bella came out of the dressing room and I whistled. "Turn around."

She turned, the skirt flaring out around her knees.

"That one."

She rolled her eyes. "You said that about the last four."

I glanced over at the rack. "Okay, that's five short, and two long ones. You can wear the beaded one for the wedding. That'll do for now. But you need shoes and … whatever other stuff you women require."

"It's one wedding, Edward. Why do I need seven dresses?"

I waved my hand. "You'll need dresses for other nights. I'll have dinners and other events to attend in the near future."

She looked away, a strange look on her face. I leaned forward, resting my arms on my thighs.

"What are you thinking?"

"You'll want me at those dinners, and the events? As your assistant, you mean?"

Standing, I crossed the room, grateful for the private area. Cupping her face, I made her meet my eyes. "I need you to act as my assistant at times, but you'll attend as my girlfriend."

"But you said …"

"I said I was still your boss. I never said I was going to hide the fact we were in a relationship. I'm not ashamed of being with you." I frowned. "Did you want to hide the fact we're together?"

"Not really."

"That doesn't sound overly positive."

She bit her lip, studying my hands. I pressed with my fingers, tilting her face back up.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to shove it in people's faces. There are, ah, there are a few people I don't want to have to listen to every day in the lunch room with their remarks."

I was pretty sure I knew exactly who she meant, but I had already told her I wouldn't get involved, and I meant it. Unless someone was being cruel or gossiping. I wouldn't allow either.

"I'll talk to Garrett. I don't plan on getting on the intercom and making an announcement, but I won't hide the fact we're dating if asked. And if someone is nasty about it, then I want to hear about it. I hate malicious cows, and you know how I feel about gossip." I ran my thumb over her lips. "I won't rescue you, Bella, but I will make sure you don't suffer needlessly because you agreed to be in a relationship with me. That's two different things."

"Oh."

"We'll figure this out—as long as you want it."

"I do."

I pulled her into my arms, my mouth hovering over hers. "Then we'll take all the dresses. I can't wait to show you off."

 **~o0o~**

Bella was nervous on the way to the rehearsal and dinner. Emmett told me it was business casual, so I wore a suit, and she donned the pretty, lacy, pink dress I had liked so much. With the layers on it, it reminded me of her gypsy skirts and suited her. She swept her hair off her face, but it fell in long waves down her back. As we walked through the lobby, the ends brushed against my forearm that I had locked around her waist.

On the way, I filled her in on my relationship with Emmett and Rose, and a few other people she would meet. When it came to Vicky, I floundered a little, and finally stated she had been far more interested in my bank account and free access to those funds, rather than me. Cutting her off the gravy train had hit her far harder than our relationship ending. She had proved that with the right hook she had surprised me with.

Bella's eyes widened. "She _hit_ you?"

I chuckled, not surprised at her reaction. Bella was a gentle person—acts of violence would be foreign to her nature. "For a socialite, she's freakishly strong. I saw stars."

"Bitch," she seethed, uttering the word low in her throat.

I picked up her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. "Love, hearing you utter curses does something to me. I suggest you keep those for my ears only—preferably when we're in bed." I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Or wherever we happen to be naked together."

She rolled her eyes, pulling her arm away and crossing it over her chest. "I'm not a prude. I do curse, Edward. I also get angry, and I know how to tell someone off. I don't believe in hitting people, though."

"I know. Just—stay as clear of her as you can. I don't want her to be unpleasant to you."

"I thought you weren't the protective type?"

"I said I wouldn't fight your battles for you. This is my battle, and I'm worried she'll come after you because you're with me. That I won't stand for."

She regarded me silently for a moment then nodded. "Okay."

"I won't stray far. Once the rehearsal part is done, I'll be close. She'll be busy with the bride, and I'm hoping she has enough class not to let her bitterness toward me ruin Rose's day. They're cousins—family—so I hope she remembers that, and acts accordingly." I smirked. "She won't want to risk the wrath of Rose."

Bella hummed but didn't say anything else. I reached for her hand, holding it tight to my leg, feeling rather surprised at the thought of how angry I would be if Victoria tried to start something with Bella. I wasn't used to feeling, as she called it, "protective," toward anyone.

But, then again, I wasn't used to anyone like her.

 **~o0o~**

Victoria behaved herself in that, other than casting angry glares my way, she kept her distance. She had a new man with her, a heavy-set, blond guy, that Emmett informed me was a stock broker. I held back my smirk, although I muttered I hoped he was a good one. Victoria had expensive tastes, and she liked to indulge in them, as I found out.

The dinner after was fairly casual—a large, extensive buffet, and everyone mingling. Riley had come to the church, staying at the back with his partner James, and I had been grateful when they started talking to Bella while I was busy figuring out my role for the next day. We sat with them at the dinner, and it was obvious they were both as charmed by her as I was. I had been worried she would be too shy to feel comfortable, but once again, she surprised me and reacted differently than I expected. She entertained us all with amusing stories of her many escapades growing up, showing Riley her "war wounds" as she called them, with a hint of pride. They each tried to out-do each other, and the laughter was non-stop. So much so, Emmett and Rose drifted over, as well as a few others, and soon, tables were pushed together and everyone was sharing stories and laughter. I noticed Victoria's furious face glaring our way, then she grabbed whatever-his-name-was, and they left after she called out her goodnights. Rose got up to give her a hug, while others waved, and the snarky expression I had gotten used to seeing appeared before she stormed out.

I had a feeling her new man would be buying something shiny and expensive long before this weekend was over.

I tried not to be smug about my Bella—but it was difficult. She was amazing. Leaning back, I let my fingers stroke the back of her neck and caress the satin of her hair, enjoying the slight shiver I felt. Emmett and I exchanged glances, his followed by an obvious wink, which I grinned at. Unable to resist, I leaned forward, dropping a kiss at the base of her neck, letting my tongue touch her skin. She stuttered a little in the middle of her story, then kept talking, although she leaned back into my side. I laughed softly into her hair. I loved her open reactions.

I loved having her with me.

 **~o0o~**

She was quiet during the car ride back to the hotel, and after the valet took the car, I tucked her to my side, noticing the tiredness etched around her eyes. Once we got to the hotel room, I pushed her gently toward her room. "You need some sleep, love."

"Oh, I, ah …" she trailed off, her gaze flittering around the room as she bit her lip. "I thought …"

I stepped in front of her, lifting up her chin. "We have all weekend. Or next week. I told you, I'm not in a rush. I want you awake and as needy as I am when we—" I grinned widely "—complete the deal."

Her eyes blinked up at me as a giggle escaped.

"Such a way with words, Mr. Cullen."

I shrugged and smirked at her. "It's what I do."

"You do it very well."

I brushed my mouth over hers. "I do other things very well—I promise."

The nervous look appeared on her face again.

"What?" I murmured, stroking her soft cheek.

"I don't have as much, ah, experience, as you do. Hardly any, in fact. I might not be what you expect."

Her words pleased me, but I tried not to look smug. I liked her inexperience.

"I expect you to be Bella. What you don't know, I'll teach you. What you want to know, ask. Whatever you want, it's yours. _I'm_ yours, love. Don't worry. Just enjoy this, okay?"

"What if I want to sleep with you tonight?"

I started to shake my head, but she interrupted. "Just sleep."

The thought of her close all night pleased me. "I'm not sure I can resist you."

"Try," she breathed. "Please?"

 _Fuck._

I'd never had a woman disarm me so fast with one word. If she wanted to sleep beside me, I'd give her whatever she wanted.

"Go get ready. I'll wait for you."

Her smile lit the room, and she flung her arms around my neck, then hurried away. I shook my head as I went to my room, stripping off my suit and pulling on some sweats. I could hear the water running in her bathroom as I brushed my teeth, then grabbed a bottle of water. The bed had been turned down already, and I sat down, sipping the cold liquid when she came into the room.

Dressed in a pair of plaid sleep pants and wearing a T-shirt that hugged her breasts, she was without any makeup, and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail on her head. The sleep pants were rolled up and the only ornament on her body was the silly little anklet she loved so much, which glittered along with her shiny toe nails.

Used to women sashaying into my room, still fully made up, and in racy lingerie or seductive nightgowns, Bella was a breath of fresh air. And utterly perfect. Despite my decision not to rush our physical relationship, my cock stiffened as I gazed at her. Her simple, fresh scrubbed image was as sexy, if not sexier than any other woman before her. She was sweet, refreshing, and unknowingly alluring.

Standing up, I set down the water and held out my hand. Biting her lip, she approached me. I pulled her close, kissed her forehead, and lifted the covers. "In you go, love."

Once she was settled, I slid in beside he, and shut off the light. Reaching over, I scooped her little body up, pulling her to my chest, and breathing her in deeply. "Can you take your hair down?"

She released the clip, and I ran my fingers though her thick tresses. "That's better."

"Edward," she whispered in the dark.

Bending my head to hers, I kissed her softly, nuzzling her lips, and running my tongue over their softness. "Sleep, Bella. Just sleep, love. I have you."

She nestled her head into my chest and sighed. I kept stroking her head, unsure of the feelings of tenderness she made me feel. She grew heavy in my arms and, in a few minutes, was asleep.

I shut my eyes, enjoying how she felt tucked to my side.

It was a feeling I was sure I could get used to having.

* * *

 **So you got an early update as we have to go away for the weekend and I won't be home until late Sunday. My book comes out on Tuesday and I will be a busy girl so the next update is Wednesday. There is a release party on facebook if you are interested. Lots of authors, games and giveaways. The Contract Release event by Enchanted Publications if you want to look it up.**

 **Thank you for reading. There is a picture of Bella's dress on my facebook group page.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Edward~**

The next day, I waited anxiously for Bella to arrive at the church. I had departed early while she was still curled up in the bed we had shared. I had liked waking with her wrapped in my arms. She was a small, warm weight beside me, her hand clutching my T-shirt, and her hair spread everywhere. I dropped a kiss on her head before I left, chuckling as she wrinkled her nose and mumbled something incoherent. I had arranged a wake-up call for her, breakfast to be delivered, and a full afternoon of pampering.

And a special gift.

As we were leaving the store, I had seen the way her eyes lit up when she saw a long, formal yellow dress, but she refused to go back and try it on. I had called and spoken to the woman who had taken such good care of us while we were in the store and described the dress. She had promised me it would be delivered, in the correct size and with all the right accessories, to the hotel. She also promised to make sure to add the note I left at the front desk for Bella. I wanted her to wear that dress today. I wanted her to feel special and to love what she was wearing. I had a feeling that dress was perfect.

I spent the morning handling Emmett, making sure everything was settled the way he wanted, and listening to all of them sing Bella's praises. Especially Riley, who informed me with an exaggerated wink, if he wasn't gay and happily in a relationship with James, he would steal her away from me. When I glared at him, he laughed, then promised he and James would make sure she was okay until we reached the reception and I could return to her side. "She's safe with us."

A car pulled up and Bella stepped out. I sucked in a deep breath at the vision before me. Since the reception directly followed the wedding, she was fully decked out.

And she was stunning.

The yellow of her dress set off her pale skin, the cut leaving her shoulders and arms bare, which meant I'd be able to touch more of her skin when we danced. The beading and fit of the dress made her look elegant, and her hair was swept up from her face in a fancy style, highlighting her delicate neck. The long tresses hung down her back in ribbons of chocolate that rippled and moved as she walked. Forgetting I was supposed to stay at the door, I hurried down the steps, holding out my hand and smiling at her, battling the urge to sweep her in my arms and kiss her until her cheeks were flushed, and her lips swollen. Instead, I brushed my mouth to hers, then nuzzled her neck, inhaling the warm scent that was simply her.

"You are . . . _exquisite_ , Bella."

She blushed as she accepted my arm to escort her up the steps. "My dress . . . It's beautiful, Edward. I couldn't believe it when I got back to the room and it was waiting for me!"

I brushed another kiss over her cheek. "You're the beautiful one, Bella. Did you enjoy your pampering?"

"I did. And look!" She stuck out one foot, showing me her sparkly, bright red toes.

I admired the sight of her foot and shapely calf, chuckling as I looked down at the shoes she was wearing. "Very nice. Are you going to make it intact wearing those?"

"They're not too high," she assured me. "And my toes look so pretty in them!" she added, her tone expressing her delight. "Look at the design she painted on them!" She lifted her long skirt so I could see both sets of glittering toes.

I couldn't resist brushing another kiss across her cheek. I adored the way she found pleasure in such simple things. I was used to women who only smiled when something extravagant was presented to them, and often those smiles were false. I couldn't recall any of the women I ever dated smiling that way over "pretty toes."

I looked again. "Where's your anklet?"

She sighed, the sound sad. "I lost it at some point. The clasp was loose. I should have fixed it."

I squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I know you loved it."

She shrugged, smiling again. "It was just a cheap thing. I'll get another one."

I escorted her to the back pew where James sat, Riley in his wheelchair beside him. After she sat down, I kissed her again. "These two knuckleheads are going to take care of you while I'm busy. Make sure they behave."

Riley huffed indignantly. "I think she's the one who needs to be kept on the straight and narrow. Hanging out with the likes of you has no doubt influenced her badly."

I left them teasing and laughing. I looked over my shoulder, smiling.

Bringing her with me was the best idea I'd ever come up with. And _that_ was saying something.

 **~o0o~**

The service was mercifully short, neither the bride nor groom being particularly religious. Pictures were to take place at a local park's atrium. It was a rocky place, so Riley was having his pictures done now, and he and James were taking Bella over to the reception. More than once my eyes met Bella's during the service. She was stunning in yellow, and I decided I needed to buy her something else in that color. Then I grinned, thinking of the fact I thought she was stunning in every color I had seen her wear. Rose caught my wide smile and winked at me, no doubt thinking I was smiling over something about the service.

Knowing horror stories about brides and ruining their days, I decided to let her keep thinking that way. I winked back, then when her head turned back to the front, I glanced to Bella again.

Once it was done, and the register signed, I was free for a few moments while Riley posed for photos, and I turned to search out Bella. Victoria was waiting for me, a hand on her hip and a scornful expression on her face.

"Didn't waste much time, did you, Edward? I don't recall you ever taking me to a friend's wedding."

I crossed my arms, studying her. How had I never noticed the permanent scowl she wore? It was as if she was smelling something foul. I searched my brain for memories of tenderness and laughter, and found myself coming up short on both.

"I don't recall you being around much for trivial things like friend's weddings or parties . . . unless, of course, they involved caviar and champagne, Vicky. And besides, you have someone here, too."

She stepped forward, waving her hand dismissively as if that fact was without merit. "How dare you bring her here!" she hissed. "You're just trying to humiliate me!"

I glanced over to where Bella was standing, watching us with a worried expression. When I caught her eye, she raised her eyebrows in a silent question. She wanted to come over and help. I gave the barest shake of my head. I didn't want her anywhere near Victoria.

I tore my gaze back to Victoria and sighed. "Vic, in order to humiliate you, it would mean I had to be thinking about you. Caring what you would think." I held up my hands. "Neither one happened, nor will happen. I can honestly say, I haven't given you another thought since I finally got smart enough to dump your high-maintenance, silicone-injected ass. We're done. We were a mistake from the start." I leaned down and grabbed her elbow. "Act like a lady for once and stop trying to start something. This is Rose's day, not yours. Live with it. And as for the _real_ lady I brought with me . . . you stay away from her, or you'll regret it. You know what my temper is like. Don't push it."

I stood back up. "Enjoy the rest of the wedding, Vicky."

I moved past her, ignoring her muttered curses.

Bella was waiting.

 **~o0o~**

"Are you okay?" Bella asked anxiously when I reached her.

"I'm fine. She's just pissed." I snickered as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "She's always pissed."

"She's glaring at us."

"I'm not surprised." I huffed out a sigh. "Bella, Vicky isn't like you. There's no tenderness or kindness in her."

She bit her lip. "Why . . ."

I knew what she was asking. I stroked my fingers down her cheek. "I didn't see her for what she was at first, Bella. I saw her beauty, not her personality. She said the right things, did the right things. I wasn't paying enough attention. She served a purpose—a pretty woman on my arms for events, someone who didn't bitch when I was too busy to see her every night." I shrugged. "She liked a certain lifestyle, and I helped her live it."

"What happened?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I saw the real Vicky. I knew she wasn't the nicest person in the world, but I saw her in action one day, and I was shocked. I called her on it, and we had a huge argument. And after that, I started seeing everything. I had been stupid. She didn't like me; she liked my money and what I could give her." I rubbed my cheek reflectively. "She didn't like it when I shut off the money train, but it only confirmed what I had suspected. My worth was my bank account, not me."

Bella moved closer, sliding her hand up my arm and cupping my cheek. "Your worth is far greater than your bank account, Edward." Her hand slipped down, covering my heart. "I think your worth lies right here."

All the air left my body. One sentence and she made me feel . . . different. She made me feel like I mattered. The man—Edward. Not my bank account.

I bent low, capturing her mouth and kissing her softly. " _Your_ worth is priceless, Bella. _You_ are priceless."

She blushed.

"I moved, planning on living the same life, just a different city—the only new thing I expected to find was the view," I mused quietly against her mouth. "I never expected to find you."

"Edward," she breathed.

"Tonight, love, you're mine. Tell me you're ready."

"Yes."

"I don't want to leave you."

She smiled. "Go do your groomsman duty."

"James is going to take you to the reception. I'll meet you there."

"I know. I'll be waiting."

"All your dances are mine."

She grinned. "I already promised both James and Riley a dance."

"First off—I don't think so, and second, Riley has two broken legs—how on earth is he going to dance?"

Her grin grew wider. "He said something about me sitting on his knee while he rocked the wheelchair."

I growled low in my chest. "He can forget that idea. The only knee you're sitting on tonight, or any other night, is mine."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is."

"So bossy."

"We've established that." I pulled her close and ran my lips over her neck. "You like me bossy."

"I do," she hummed.

"Then Riley's out."

"He'll be heartbroken."

"He'll get over it."

I heard my name being shouted and I groaned.

"I have to go."

"See you at the reception."

"You'll be okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "For someone not protective, you do a pretty good imitation of someone who is."

I chuckled. "I'm a quick learner."

She pushed me away. "Go. My other dates are waiting."

"Bella," I warned lowly.

She turned, walking toward Riley and James. She glanced over her shoulder with a wink, making me smile.

I hurried over to Emmett, who was waiting for me. The faster the pictures were done, the faster I'd be back with her.

And knowing how the evening was going to end, I wanted this wedding done.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Another update on the weekend. And for all of you who purchased my book yesterday - a huge thank you. It was a great day and the book made #30 on amazon in my genre. Awesome! If you are still thinking about it - it is The Contract by Melanie Moreland.**

 **See you on the weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Edward~**

The pictures took too long, but finally they were done. When we arrived at the banquet hall, I gratefully relinquished all my duties to Riley and joined Bella and James at their table. We had a lively group, and I enjoyed the dinner far more than I had expected to. Bella being beside me, no doubt, made the difference. She had a natural warmth to her that people sensed, and the conversations and laughter were constant. I actually felt bad for Riley being at the head table. His speech was filled with classic Riley/Emmett moments, and those of us who knew them best joined in their merriment the loudest.

When the dinner, speeches, and first dance were over, Riley joined us, and I was able to make good on my promise of dancing with Bella.

"Your hair is incredibly long when it's straight," I murmured, wrapping a piece around my hand and tugging gently, then allowing the soft strands to slip between my fingers.

"Hmm," she hummed, her head resting against my shoulder as we moved around the dance floor. It was effortless—holding her in my arms, moving with her. She was perfect.

"I love your hair," I confessed. "But I'm incredibly jealous of it right now."

She tilted her head up, her brow furrowed. "Jealous? Of my _hair_?"

"Uh-huh. Especially now."

"I have to ask. Why?"

I leaned down, trailing my lips over her cheek to her ear. I sucked the lobe in my mouth, tugging on it with my teeth. "It gets to touch your ass constantly," I whispered, ghosting my hands over the swell of her round cheeks. "So. Fucking. Jealous."

Her reaction was exactly what I knew it would be. Her eyes widened, cheeks flooded with color, and she burst into giggles, hiding her head in my chest, her shoulders shaking with mirth. I dropped a kiss on her buried head, chuckling with her. I loved her reactions.

Glancing up, I was met with Victoria's scathing gaze. Unable to resist, I slipped my fingers under Bella's chin and kissed her smiling mouth. I was never one for PDA, but I disliked the way Victoria was staring at us, and I wanted to send a message—loud and clear. But the second my mouth touched hers, Victoria was forgotten. All I could concentrate on was the feel and the taste of Bella—the way she responded—how her hands tightened on my shoulders, and the breathy whimper she made. Knowing we had many sets of eyes on us, I regretfully released her mouth, dropping another soft kiss on her lips.

"How are your feet holding up?" I asked.

"Okay."

"I want to dance with you all night, then I plan on taking you back to the hotel, peel that pretty dress off, and dance with you a whole different way." I paused. "Do you still want that, Bella? Do you want me as much as I want you?"

She shivered, pushing herself closer. "Yes."

"Look at me."

Her eyes met mine, wide with desire. Her color remained high and her chest moved rapidly, short, hard breaths escaping her lips. I could feel her heartbeat on my skin.

"Tell me," I demanded quietly.

"I want you to make me yours." She breathed out.

That was all I needed to hear.

 **~o0o~**

I only lasted another hour. Watching her was driving me crazy. Every movement, every gesture caught my eye. Listening to her voice as she conversed quietly with Riley or James made me want to hear her crying out my name. When she would lean forward, brushing against my arm, the need to touch her grew. When she crossed her legs, swinging her foot, the yellow of her dress fell away and the slender strap of her sandal drew my eyes to her small ankle. The way she would abstractly brush her hair back from her face made me long to bury my face in her thick tresses as I thrust into her. The final straw was when she leaned into my shoulder laughing at some inane remark Riley made. Her mouth was open as she laughed, the tip of her tongue peeking out, wetting her bottom lip.

"Your friends are funny." She winked up at me. "I like them."

I bent low, capturing her mouth. "I like you." I kissed her deeply, groaning when she tugged on my hair.

"Good God, Edward, get a room." Riley snorted.

I stood up, holding out my hand and tugging her to her feet. "Fucking awesome idea. It's been a great evening, guys. See you tomorrow at the brunch."

I ignored the cat calls and clapping that followed my announcement. I tucked Bella tight to my side and hurried her out of the ballroom, ignoring the burning glance I could feel across the room. I actually felt sorry for the unsuspecting man Victoria had brought with her. He was going to pay the price for her anger. Maybe I should send him a case of scotch. He was going to need it.

 **~o0o~**

I couldn't get Bella to the hotel fast enough. It took every ounce of my control to sit beside her in the cab, her hand resting in mine, my thumb rubbing restless circles on her knuckles. She kept her gaze focused on the dark window, but my eyes never left her face. The street lights overhead flickered through the glass, showing her profile. Although she appeared calm, the way she bit her bottom lip and the tremble I could feel in her arm, let me know she was as anxious as I was to be alone. When we arrived at the hotel, I was grateful the elevator was full, otherwise I wasn't sure what might have happened.

In the suite, we stood facing each other. I moved closer, sliding my jacket off her shoulders, having wrapped her in it while we waited for our taxi. She shuddered as my hands trailed down her arms, and I took both her hands in mine.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked quietly. "You can still say no."

Her brow furrowed, but she stayed silent. She reached up and pulled the clip from her hair, letting the rest of it free in long, silken strands down her back.

"So beautiful," I murmured encouragingly.

She sucked in her bottom lip and reached behind her. I heard the low hiss of her zipper, and with a small shrug of her shoulders, the soft material was a cloud of sunshine at her feet, the beading glittering in the dim light. She stood in front of me clad only in a lacy strapless bra with the smallest scrap of material pretending to be panties tied to her hips in flirty little bows.

"Exquisite." I breathed, my cock hardening.

"Your turn," she whispered bravely.

I arched my eyebrow at her as I loosened my tie, tossing it to the sofa.

"More?"

"Yes."

Her breathing picked up as I unbuttoned my shirt, then held out my arms for her to undo my cufflinks. Her hands trembled as she slipped the silver discs off, clutching them in her palm. Like her, I shrugged my shoulders, letting my shirt fall to the floor. I popped the button on my pants, smirking as her eyes followed the zipper being dragged lower. I kicked off my shoes and pushed my pants down, stepping out of them. Clad in only our underwear, we gazed at each other, both appreciating what we saw. I felt the heat of her gaze and saw the way her hands tightened into fists at her sides. My cock strained against my boxers, wanting what was right in front of him.

Her eyes widened as I fell to my knees and lifted her foot up, undoing the buckle, sliding her shoe off, and bending to kiss her bare ankle. I repeated the same with the other foot, letting my hands smooth over the back of her calves, past her thighs to her curvy ass. I jerked her close, pressing my mouth to her center. She gasped, as I nuzzled the material, the heat of her seeping right into the damp threads. I drew my head back, meeting her gaze.

"As pretty as these are, Bella, they're keeping me from something much prettier." I tugged on the bows, loosening the lacy scraps, nudging her knees apart. She whimpered as the cool air hit her hot center, a low moan escaping as I pressed my face to her once again, kissing the short dark curls, slipping my tongue in, teasing her, and groaning at her taste. Her hands flew to the back of my head, her legs trembling under my touch. I licked and nipped at her, then slowly stood. She was panting, drowning in desire, reaching for me. Chuckling, I stepped back, circling her. I drifted my finger over her skin, lazily tracing circles across her collarbones, shoulder, winding around her back, smiling at the goosebumps pebbling her flesh. I moved closer, dropping my mouth to her ear. "I'm going to devour you, pretty girl. My tongue is going to memorize every single inch of you. Taste you everywhere and make you forget about anyone else ever touching you again. Only me." I made fast work of removing her bra, tossing it to the pile of clothing strewn around the floor. I cupped her breasts, her nipples already hard and pebbled in my hand. I teased and pulled until she was mewling, pressing back against me, trapping my throbbing cock between us, and I hissed at the contact.

"Please, Edward. Oh, God . . . _please_. I need you . . . she half-sobbed.

"You want my tongue, Bella?" I nibbled at her neck, swirling my tongue on the hot skin. "Or my hands?" I growled into her ear, sliding my finger into her wetness. She bucked against my hand as I teased her entrance. "Or is it my cock you want?"

"All . . . all of it! _You_. . . I want you."

With a curse, I scooped her up in my arms and, with hurried strides, took her to my bed.

 **~o0o~**

She was small and giving under my hands. Ripe, wet, and perfect on my tongue. I explored and tasted every inch of her, just as I promised, bringing her to a fast orgasm with my mouth. Then I began again. Every dip and hollow became mine. I caressed her with my touch and branded her with my mouth. Her worries about her lack of experience only made her responses all the more sweet. I moved away only once to grab a condom, otherwise our bodies were melded together. Her cries ringing in my ears, her hands tugging me closer, the way she arched and stilled when I was finally buried inside her warmth, claiming the very part of her that would never know another man's possession again. I couldn't get close enough to her, drive myself far enough into her body to be satisfied. Her hesitant touches became bolder, her demands louder, and when we were joined, her shattering cry echoed in the room. I followed closely after, my orgasm burning like wild fire through my body, as I clutched her tight and groaned her name.

Spent, I kept her close, holding her as our shaking bodies relaxed. She nestled on my chest like she was meant to fit there, my arm around her like a vise. I dropped kisses to her head, using my free hand to stroke her thick hair and caress the damp skin of her back. I had never experienced the sort of emotion I did with her. I always cared for the women I slept with, but this went beyond caring. It went beyond anything I had ever known. I knew we had crossed a line we wouldn't be able to step back from—one I didn't want to step back from.

"This changes everything," I told her. "Everything."

She sighed, the air drifting over my skin. She looked up, smiling shyly. "Everything changed for me when you kissed me on my birthday."

I chuckled. "Well, if you want to get technical, things sort of happened when you tugged on the wrong zipper."

She giggled, the sound filling the air. "Yeah, I felt it happen when you pulled me down on your lap."

I joined in her laughter. "Best damn choice I ever made, deciding to take that bus."

"Really?"

I ran my knuckles over her cheek. "Really."

"Mine too." She pushed forward, offering her mouth, and I took it. I yanked her up my chest, devouring her lips greedily. I stroked her back, cupping her ass and pressing her down on my growing erection.

"Again?" she gasped.

I rolled her over, hovering above her. "Are you too sore?"

"No," she whispered.

I grinned down at her. "Then, yes, again."

* * *

 **Well, I need a drink now. Maybe a cool shower. Thanks for reading. See you mid-week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Bella~**

I woke up to warm lips running over my shoulder and a low voice in my ear. "Bella, love, we have to be at brunch in just over an hour. I let you sleep as long as I could, baby, but you need to wake up."

I rolled over, burrowing into his broad chest. "But I like it here," I whined, hating the thought of getting out of this comfortable bed and not being with him.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around me, dropping kisses on my head. "I like you here, too. And I would love to get back in bed and spend the whole day doing nothing but making love to you, but we have brunch, a quick meeting, and then we're on a late afternoon flight."

I tilted my head up with a frown. "You should speak to whoever made your arrangements. They didn't do a good job."

He laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest. "My perfect assistant would have done a far better job, I agree." He dropped his mouth to my ear. "But if you get up like a good girl, I promise to make it up to you."

"How?"

"Next Saturday: you, me, my bed—all day."

"Does this include breakfast?"

He rolled off the bed, completely dressed and looking perfect. Holding out his hand, his smile was wide. "You drive a hard bargain, but yes. I will even cook you breakfast."

I let him tug me out of bed, and I stood blinking for a minute, taking inventory. I was slightly stiff, muscles rarely used having been used a few times since we got back to the hotel. Edward had woken me twice in the night, making love to me both times—once hard and fast, the other time, slowly, entering me from behind, his voice low in my ear as the sun rose in the sky and I whimpered out his name as he claimed me yet again.

"You okay, love?"

I nodded. "I'm good."

"You look a little unsure." He frowned. "I didn't hurt, you did I?" He ran his hands over my shoulders, down my arms, as if checking. "Was it too much?"

I cupped his face. "No—not too much. I'm a little stiff. I'll be fine after a shower."

"Okay." He stepped back, and I began to walk past him when I felt something on my ankle. I looked down and gasped in delight. Glinting in the sun was a new silver anklet, the metal cool against my skin. I leaned down, touching the pretty piece, then looked up at Edward in shock. "How?"

He bent over, running his finger over the shiny metal. "I felt bad that you lost yours, and I wanted to get you something."

"It's lovely!"

Different than my old one, this was a thicker chain with crystals every so often. Attached was a more slender set of double tear dropped links, each one set with a green crystal. Even though it was obviously better made and, no doubt, more expensive than my old one, it was still delicate looking and I loved it. I fingered the small green crystals. "These match your eyes."

"That's why I picked this one. I thought you would like it."

I gazed at him. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to. I picked it up this morning while you were sleeping."

I tried not to grin, but failed.

"What?"

"It's a rather romantic _gesture,_ " I teased gently.

He chuckled and dropped a kiss on my forehead. "I'm aware, love." He sighed, the air drifting across my skin. "Somehow with you _gestures_ feel right."

"Oh."

"I think, perhaps, a lot of things are going to feel _right_ with you, Bella. I told you last night, everything is different now. I can't explain it, but that's how I feel."

My chest warmed at his words.

He grinned, looking almost shy. "I'm glad you like it."

I lifted my foot, shaking it, and admired the way the crystals caught the light. They shimmered and reflected, looking brilliant. I frowned as I looked up at him. "What sort of department store is open on a Sunday morning?"

"None that I know of. I got it here in the hotel. They opened the jewelry store for me."

I swallowed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Those aren't crystals, are they?"

"For what I paid, I hope not," he stated wryly.

"I can't accept this, Edward."

He looked genuinely puzzled. "Why? I want you to have it."

I swung my arm in the direction of the garment bags laying over the chairs. "The clothes and shoes . . . those were already too much. You can't spend that sort of money on me." I lifted my leg to the bed, fumbling with the intricate catch. "You have to take this back."

His hand stilled mine, and he slipped his fingers under my chin, studying my expression. "I want to give this to you. The clothes and shoes are so you can feel equal to any woman when we're out in public. Those are just window dressing. But this—" he tapped my ankle"—is a gift from me to you. A little memento of our first trip."

"Your memento probably cost more than my rent this month."

He smiled and bent low, kissing me softly. "It's my money, and I'll spend it as I see fit. I can afford it. Please, love, accept this from me. Wear it, so when I see it, when the light catches it as you cross those sexy legs of yours, I know you have a little piece of me with you. Please."

When he asked like that, his eyes burning as green as the small gemstones in the sun, I couldn't say no. I didn't want to say no. I loved it, and I loved his reasons.

"Thank you," I whispered, reaching up and pressing my lips to his. He wrapped me tight to his chest, pulling on my hair and tilting my head as he kissed me hard and deep. I clutched his shoulders as he cupped my ass, pulling my hips to his. I moaned when I felt his erection, hard and bulging between us.

"Edward," I gasped, palming him with my hand.

"Tell me you're too sore. Tell me and I'll stop."

"No, I'm not," I panted. "I want you."

"Fuck it." He growled. "We're going to be late for brunch."

 **~o0o~**

Riley and James both smirked at us when we arrived late. But the real teasing was saved for Rose and Emmett, who strolled in long after us, both looking unkempt and gloriously happy. All of the wedding party was there, as well as parents and some other friends, and the private room was full.

Since the wedding was over, everyone was relaxed. There was lots of laughter and good-natured ribbing with everyone. The food was delicious, and I ate with gusto. Edward winked at me, leaning in and asking in the sexiest voice possible if I was "fueling up for more of _him_ later."

I giggled at him, waggling my eyebrows and sipping my second, or maybe third, glass of wine. "Maybe you should eat up," I replied. "You're gonna need your stamina."

"Don't worry about that, love. I've got lots of that for you."

I could resist him when he was playful. I leaned up, brushing my lips along his jaw, tracing the sharp angle up to his ear. "I'm holding you to that."

His eyes smoldered as I pulled back. "You do that."

Riley groaned beside us. "Did you not get enough of each other last night? My God, the sexual tension in here." He waved his hand in front of his face, laughing.

I stood up. "Excuse me, I'll just go, ah, freshen up, and let the tension settle." I winked at Edward. "I'll be right back."

In the washroom, I studied my reflection, grinning like an idiot. Edward had a way of making me forget anyone else was even in the room. My cheeks were flushed and my lips still slightly swollen from his lovemaking earlier. I look a little tired. The best kind of tired—Edward-tired. I reached in my bag for my gloss, wondering how the rest of the day was going to go. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the door opening behind me.

"I hear you're his assistant," Victoria sneered at me, drawing out the word assistant like it was something beneath her.

Startled, I froze, my lip gloss clutched in my hand as I stared at her reflection. She had been down at the other end of the room during brunch and had scarcely even looked our way, seemingly only having eyes for her new man. Edward had visibly relaxed, his arm loosened around my shoulders. As the meal wore on, I had even forgotten she was there. But she obviously hadn't forgotten about me.

I drew in a deep breath and applied the gloss, snapping the cap on it and dropping it back in my purse.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but that's correct." I shrugged, and with a fake sense of bravado, checked my hair and straightened my blue sweater. Edward loved this sweater for some reason.

"Opportunistic little bitch, aren't you?"

I swung around, narrowing my eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"From what _I've_ heard, you should be saying that to yourself in a mirror."

She narrowed her eyes, and I couldn't help but notice the wrinkles around them. Close up, she wasn't as attractive as I had thought.

"Saw a rich, handsome chance at a step-up the ladder and took it, I'm sure," she continued. "I know your type. Quite the little actress you must be. I'm sure he was salivating over your innocent routine."

I cocked my head to the side. "That's what you think Edward is? A step-up the ladder?"

She sauntered past me, touching her hair, and studying her profile in the mirror. Obviously pleased with what she saw, she turned back to me. "If he's anything else, you're far more stupid than I think you are. He's not the settling type."

Before I could say anything, she spoke again.

"You're not the first you know, you won't be the last."

"Is that so?"

"Men like Edward aren't in it for the long haul. Surely you realize that."

I quashed my nerves and crossed my arms. "You think you know him so well."

"I do know him—in every way possible. Way better than you do, trust me."

I rolled my eyes. "If you're trying to make me jealous, it's not going to work. Edward has been very honest about his relationship with you." I looked her up and down then turned away in what I hoped was a dismissive gesture. "He's way over it; I suggest you move on too, and quit bothering us."

"Oh, am I upsetting you?"

I refused to let her see how nervous she made me. "I know that's exactly what you want, but no. You _are_ annoying me, though. Leave me alone. Leave Edward alone. Neither of us are interested."

I went to move past her, and her hand shot out, gripping my arm.

"I'm not finished with you, you little tramp," she hissed, her fingernails digging into my skin.

I tried to wrench my arm away, but her nails dug in even deeper.

"You're hurting me!" I gasped.

The bathroom door opened, hitting the wall loudly. I jumped at the sound, and my breath quickened when Edward stalked in, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"Get your fucking claws off of her. _Now_."

She dropped her hand, stepping back.

He held out his hand to me. "Bella, love, come here."

Without hesitation, I moved past Victoria, reaching for him and feeling completely safe as soon as his hand closed around mine. He drew me close, sliding his fingers under my chin.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Victoria and I were just . . . talking."

He sniggered, the sound low and rumbling through his chest. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Talking. That's being polite, I'm sure. Being bitched at is probably more accurate." He turned to her, glaring. "Imagine, Victoria," he began, "my surprise at realizing you were in here with my Bella. Given our chat last night, I would have expected you to show a little more common sense."

She said nothing, meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Did I not tell you to stay away from her?" he asked in a quiet voice. So quiet, I shivered. His tone was almost scary.

"I had to use the ladies room. I didn't know she was in here."

"Do you want to try again," he murmured. "The truth this time?"

"Oh, for God's sake. So I came in to check out your new toy! We all know you'll get tired of her and throw her away when she isn't all shiny and new, Edward."

"Is that a fact? And you were, I assume, sharing this with her?"

She tossed her hair, the color almost orange under the bright lights. Cattily, I wondered how real the color really was.

"And if I was? It's a free country. I can express my opinion."

"I've heard your way of expressing your opinion before, Victoria. You choose the most hurtful words possible to fling at people. You tear them down so you can build yourself up. Feel better about what a shallow, lousy excuse for a human being you are." He released my hand and stepped forward. "Listen to me, and listen good. Bella is _not_ a toy. She's a wonderful, amazing woman who has more compassion in her baby finger than you can possibly even imagine. And she is with me. She is going to stay with me no matter how many nasty little tantrums you have. So take your pathetic self back to the table and try and act like a decent person. Smile and pretend to feel something other than bitterness. " He smirked. "I'm not sure you can pull it off any more, with all the Botox you've injected in your face, but it's worth a shot."

She glared at him and began to stomp past, when he gripped her arm. "Stay away from me, and stay the fuck away from Bella. I'm no longer your concern—not that I ever really was. You were far too concerned with yourself to ever bother much. Pity I hadn't seen that earlier." He bent his head saying something quiet into her ear. She glared at him then shook his hand off and stormed out of the washroom.

Edward turned to me, the anger draining from his eyes. He drew closer, looking concerned. "Bella, love, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I insisted, trying to sound calm. I failed completely when my voice cracked on the last word.

Frowning, he pushed my sweater off my shoulder, cursing when he looked at my arm. I glanced down at the nail marks imbedded in my skin, the arcs red and angry-looking.

"She fucking _touched_ you. She actually hurt you," he hissed.

"It's fine, really. She didn't break the skin. She was . . . upset."

"She's going to be more than upset when I finish with her." He growled, yanking my sweater back up. "She's going to pay for this little stunt."

"Edward," I pleaded. "Don't. If you react, you're only encouraging her. She only did it to get your attention."

"Well, she fucking got it."

"Going out there and screaming at her, or doing something else, will only play right into her hands. Show her that her actions mean something to you."

"What do you suggest I do? Ignore the fact she actually hurt you? Bothered you?"

I smiled at him, leaning my face against his chest. Instantly, his arms were around me, holding me close.

"I don't do protective, Bella, but with you, I feel like a freaking caveman. I want to throw her out the window for even approaching you. My past shouldn't touch you."

"That's part of being in a relationship, Edward. Pasts are just that—pasts."

"Am I going to run into some huge Neanderthal from your past one day, Bella? Watch him ogle you and have to resist smashing his face in?"

I tilted my head back, meeting his serious gaze.

"No. A bookworm and a mechanic. You can easily take either of them."

His voice was low. "Which one hurt you?"

I swallowed. "The mechanic."

"Point him out sometime. I'll work him over then laugh at him."

I frowned. "Why?"

"He deserves the beat down for hurting you, and I'll laugh because he was stupid enough to let you go."

I rolled my eyes. "Good thing you aren't protective."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Good thing, indeed." He frowned. "You want to go now?"

I shook my head. "No. We go back to the table and act like nothing happened. You don't acknowledge it, or her."

He nodded. "Right."

"But first . . . "

"First?"

"I think you would look good with a little of my gloss smeared on your mouth."

He grinned, pulling me close. "I think I want it all, Bella. She's way at the other end of the table. Have to make sure she can tell what we were up to in here."

I reached up, running my hands through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. "Let's make sure she does."

Then his mouth was on mine.

Riley's lips quirked when we sat down. I knew my hair was mussed from Edward's impatient fingers. My lip gloss was smeared on the corner of his mouth and down his chin, the trail shiny. Giggling, I leaned over and wiped at his chin with my napkin. His grin was wide when I reached over and rubbed at his lobe. "Missed a spot," I murmured.

He pulled my face close to his. "I promise to let you make up for missing that spot later. And I'll return the favor tenfold."

"I'll hold you to that," I breathed.

With a low groan, he kissed me, only pulling back when a loud crash from the other end of the table startled us. We looked up to see Victoria storming away from the table, her new man trailing behind her, asking what was wrong.

Riley and James both burst out laughing.

"Nothing better than seeing the tail end of a bitch walking," James muttered.

"Amen to that," Edward muttered. Then he quirked his eyebrows. "Now, where we were?" He dropped his mouth close to mine. "Right here, I think."

"Good memory," I murmured.

"Addictive goods." He smiled, with another kiss.

He leaned back with a smug look on his face, tucking me to his side as he spoke to James. Riley caught my eye with a wink. I grinned back, trying not to blush and failing.

The day had been one surprise after another, Edward's fierceness in protecting me the biggest one.

What else would he do that I found surprising?

* * *

 **What indeed? Rules are falling by the wayside pretty fast. Thank you for reading, and for all your reviews. See you on the weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Bella~**

I was nervous arriving for work on Monday. I wasn't sure what to expect. After brunch was done, we had met with an old client of Edward's who was thinking of bringing his business over to _Visions Inc_. He wasn't happy with the new executive he'd been assigned at Edward's old firm. As usual, when dealing with clients, Edward was confident, knowledgeable, and businesslike. By the end of the meeting, Mr. Sanborn no longer had any doubts about the fact Edward was in another city and not in Chicago. The way Edward showed him all the video conferencing, Skype, and enthused greatly over the new office and the working environment, he was sold. Edward was also very enthusiastic in his praise for me, making me blush more than once. But I was able to hold my own, adding in a few thoughts as they discussed an upcoming campaign.

At the meeting, Edward was completely professional. On the plane ride home, and at my door, he was anything but. I had napped against his shoulder while he typed furiously on his keyboard, ideas and lists created quickly and filed for me to help him follow up on. He kissed me awake, his lips warm and insistent, and his hands gripping me, holding me close until a clearing of a throat made me pull back in awareness of where we were.

He insisted on walking me up to my apartment this time, looking around curiously at where I lived. It wasn't big, but I liked my place and had enjoyed putting it together. He liked it as well, smiling as he said now he could imagine me in certain places when I wasn't with him.

"Which," he growled, "won't be very often." Then he kissed me until I was dizzy before leaving for the night. He grinned as I pouted, promising to make it up next weekend. "You need your sleep, love. If I stay you won't get any."

Outside the office door, I drew in a deep breath, unsure how to proceed. Would it be Edward, the passionate lover greeting me, or Edward the in-control-boss? Opening the door, I heard voices in his office, so I went down the hall and got the usual morning coffees—a latte for me, and a cup of strong black coffee for him—and I added one of the danish pastries he seemed to have a liking for to the tray and carried it back to the office. I could still hear voices, so I added my notepad, and phone, then knocked at his door.

"In," he called, and I opened the door. Garrett was in my usual spot. He smiled and stood.

"Bella," he greeted me. "Edward was just telling me how invaluable you were to his meeting this weekend."

I tilted my chin. "All I did was take notes. Edward was the star of the show." I smiled at them as I placed the latte and coffee on Edward's desk, pushing the pastry in his direction. "I think Mr. Sanborn was ready to follow Edward, and nothing I said made any difference."

"Nonsense," Edward spoke up. "You were the one who pointed out how many clients we have here from other states and how successful the campaigns are. Jed is old-school. He needed to hear that from someone other than me. He had to understand that just because I'm not down the street doesn't mean he won't get the same attention."

Garrett laughed. "You both did well. Congratulations, Edward." Then he smirked slightly. "And thanks for the heads up. All of them."

He left the office, and Edward indicated I should sit down. I grabbed my notepad, opening it up to start taking notes, but Edward waved me off.

He leaned forward, picking up his pastry. "Breakfast first. You know my weakness."

I laughed as I picked up my latte, enjoying the scent of the cinnamon mixing with the coffee. "Yes. Lemon danish for the win."

He bit down, chewing slowly. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. "Almost."

I frowned—he always liked the lemon one. "Did you want the apple one? I can go get it, if you'd prefer it."

He placed the danish on the plate and wiped his fingers. "I do enjoy the treat of a pasty in the morning." He stood up and came around the desk, placing his hands on the arm of my chair, leaning close and caging me in. "I much prefer the taste of you to start me off."

"Edward," I murmured. "We're at the office."

"The door is closed," he insisted in a low voice. "And I want to say hello."

"Hello," I said, leaning up so my mouth was level with his.

With a growl, he wrapped his arm around me, lifting me from the chair, holding me tight to his chest. His mouth molded to mine, his tongue possessive and needy as he kissed me long and hard. I grasped at his shoulders, needing his support, since my limbs instantly became rubber. It was far too long to be appropriate for work and far too short for what I wanted to happen next.

Slowly, his mouth gentled, and he drew back, dropping soft kisses to my lips and lowering me back in my chair. He stood, looking down at me, his expression tender and bemused.

"What you do to me, Bella."

Then he turned on his heel and sat back down at his desk. He ran his hands through his hair, creating even more perfect disarray, and heaved out a huge sigh.

"Just so we're clear, your mouth is what I want every morning. It's far more stimulating than any beverage and far sweeter than any treat this place offers. We clear?"

"So, a morning kiss, coffee, then work?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I need to come in a little earlier."

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Maybe we need to start this in my bed before I leave. I can guarantee you'd be coming very early."

I gasped quietly. "Edward! May I remind you that you set the rules only a few days ago? Work is work, we're _us_ after hours."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That was before."

"Before?

He leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. He dropped his voice as he stared at me. "Before I knew how it felt to wake up beside you. How you feel under my hands. How you taste on my tongue."

My body tightened at his tone. I pressed my thighs together, hoping to ease the sudden ache his words caused. My nipples hardened, and I shivered with desire, a small whimper escaping.

He ran his hand over the top of his desk. "I want to have you here." His fingers tapped the surface. "Right here."

I shut my eyes and swallowed. "Stop."

"I will—one day."

I let out the breath I was holding. "Not today."

"Soon."

There was no fighting it. We both knew it would happen. And we'd enjoy it.

"Yes," I breathed.

He smirked and picked up his danish. "Can we go over my schedule? I need to add a few things."

I picked up my notebook, rolling my eyes. Cheeky bench-dweller was obviously back.

He chuckled. "He is never far away where you're concerned, Bella." Then he smacked his lips. "I like this lip gloss. Keep using it."

"Maybe I'll get you your own and save me the trouble," I retorted, realizing my last statement had been out loud.

"Nope. Won't have the added Bella flavor I like."

"Your schedule?" I said pointedly, ignoring the fact my cheeks were hot, and I was sure, glowing under the lights.

His laughter was low and rich. "That's the look I like. Slightly embarrassed but turned on. My favorite look on you."

" _Schedule?"_

He grabbed his phone. "Okay . . ."

 **~o0o~**

It continued that way for a couple weeks. Some nights I spent at his place, some nights he stayed at mine. He told me he liked my place—it was warm and homey. His place was far larger and still rather sparse. Every morning, without fail, was started with a warm kiss and his hands on me. For the first few minutes, it was Edward and Bella before we became Edward and Isabella. We still worked well together, and he began relying on me more and more. I attended meetings, lunches and dinners—the wardrobe he had insisted on purchasing coming in handy. He rarely wavered from his role as my boss, except those first few moments in the morning. He was polite, courteous, and professional the rest of the day. He was still demanding and a perfectionist, but he was also generous with his praise and surprisingly patient. He treated me the same way all the other executives did with their assistants—with one exception. His eyes, no matter when he looked at me, were warm—green melting pools of jade that spoke volumes, even when he was asking for a file or discussing an idea he was working on. I could read him so well when our eyes would lock. Most people would see the arrogant tilt of his head, the confident expression, hear the commanding tone of his voice and they would look no further. But I saw the real man behind the cool exterior.

And I was falling in love with the real man.

I realized it this morning when I woke up before he did, and I lay on my side, watching him sleep. Slumbering, he was peaceful, his face relaxed. His full lips were parted, a soft push of air escaping his mouth. His arm was draped over my hip, keeping me close. Most mornings when I woke up, his face was buried in my neck, and his hand fisted in my hair. It seemed to fascinate him. He was constantly touching it, running his fingers through it, playing with the ends. He would lift the strands to his nose, inhaling deeply, telling me how much he loved the way it smelled. Then he would run his nose up my neck, nuzzling behind my ear, murmuring how sexy I was. How my scent turned him on. My hair, my skin . . . me. What he didn't realize was _he_ made me sexy. The way he looked at me—the way his eyes watched me when he thought I wasn't looking. And how he touched me. Soft sweeps of his fingers and tongue when he made love, or tighter grips of his hands, his mouth hard and possessive as he fucked me, his voice and body demanding.

And I knew I'd give him anything he wanted.

Lifting my hand, I traced his cheek, running my finger down to his full lips. They curved into a smile, then puckered, kissing my fingertips.

"I feel you looking at me," he mumbled. "Surely you have something better to stare at."

"You look at me all the time."

In a second, I was underneath him, his green eyes open and blazing. "That, my love, is because you are endlessly fascinating to me."

"And you are to me."

He tilted his head. "I don't think I've ever been fascinating to someone before."

I ran my hand through his hair, ruffling the back gently. "They haven't looked close enough. You are … _everything_ , Edward."

All at once, I saw it—open, vulnerable—his expression unguarded and needy. For me. For my acceptance, my approval.

"Bella, love—" he whispered, then his mouth was on mine. There were no more words. We used our bodies to express what we were feeling. He claimed me, his touches sure, bringing me to a shuddering climax as I cried out his name. He filled me, moving in slow, leisurely thrusts, drawing out his own pleasure until we were both trembling, and I was coming again as he stilled, groaning and shaking, his mouth working mine, kissing me deeply.

"Don't leave me," he whispered into my ear, his voice pleading.

His words shocked me.

"Never."

He pulled me to his chest. "You're mine, love. I don't want be without you."

That was the moment I knew I loved him.

 **~o0o~**

I arrived at work late and flustered.

Edward had a meeting that ran late last night, which I didn't attend. This client was very picky and known to be difficult, so Edward felt it best if he meet him alone. A huge headache hit me not long after I got home while I was baking some of Edward's favorite cookies to surprise him the next day. I took some medication, falling asleep on the sofa. My phone must have fallen to the floor, and I missed his text from the night before asking if he could come over and another one that followed saying he was heading home since I wasn't responding.

I was so used to being beside him—he had a natural alarm clock and was up early no matter the day—that for the first time ever, I slept in. I woke up confused and groggy on the sofa, the effects of the medication still lingering. I raced around, barely making the bus, and discovering I had forgotten my phone that was plugged in on the counter. I arrived well after our normal eight o'clock desk meeting. Dropping my purse on my desk and ignoring the remnants of the headache that still hung on, I rushed down the hall, getting his coffee. To top the morning off, the machine I used to make my latte was out of commission so I picked up Edward's mug, plucked an apple danish from the box and went back to the office.

His door was shut, and I heard voices. I knocked and waited for his okay to go in. I entered with my notepad under my arm, surprised to see Garrett, Tanya, Demetri, and Heidi in his office. They all stared at me as I paused in the doorway.

"Isabella, so glad you decided to join us."

The edge to his voice caught me off guard. Drawing in a deep breath, I moved forward, setting down his coffee and danish, trying to catch his eye. "I'm sorry, Edward. My usual alarm clock wasn't working this morning."

I expected a smile, or his green eyes to meet mine with a sly wink, but instead, he waved his hand. "Don't let it happen again. Sit down and try to catch up."

Silently, I took a seat near the back in the one chair not taken. Uncomfortable prickles trickled down my neck. I wasn't beside him. It wasn't me he was looking to for inspiration. I was relegated to the back behind the two women who made my life here as miserable as possible.

To my horror, I felt the sting of tears, and I quickly opened my notepad, averting my eyes. I pushed aside the bite of Edward's subtle rejection and tried to concentrate on the meeting. Quickly, I realized the reason Edward had texted me last night and the reason he was terse this morning. His client had hated his ideas last night, and he was in complete regroup mode. I felt terrible for not seeing his text last evening, and I slipped my hand into my pocket, silently cursing as I remembered leaving my phone at home. I shifted slightly in the uncomfortable chair and sighed in frustration as I wondered what other texts I had missed since plugging the phone in.

"Problem, Isabella?" Heidi drawled.

I looked up to see all eyes on me. I swallowed my embarrassment and met Edward's impatient gaze. "My pen isn't working." I burst out, coming up with the only thing I could think of.

"Not having a good morning, Bella?" asked Garrett kindly. "Here, take mine."

"Thank you," I murmured, accepting the pen. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Again," Tanya muttered.

Edward carried on as if nothing had happened.

"I knew he was iffy on the campaign, but I didn't expect such a strong rejection of the entire thing. I've been up most of the night going over ideas. I need as much input as I can get. You know him better than I do."

Garrett stood. "Why don't we go to the boardroom, Edward? You can bring the ideas up on the screen, and we can see what we can do to help. Aro is the fussiest client we have; I'm not surprised he's pushing back. At least, he didn't threaten to fire us already. That usually happens at least once every campaign."

Edward offered him a tight smile. "So, as the new guy, it's like trial by fire?"

Garrett laughed and shook his head. "No. I simply thought you would be the best at handling him. Fresh eyes, new ideas, and all that."

Demetri spoke up. "He refuses to deal with me. Hates Eric, won't work with a woman . . . he is difficult to say the least."

Edward frowned. "If he's so difficult and hates everything, why is he still a client?"

Garrett sighed. "There is a family connection. He always eventually agrees to something. And his product is amazing. We will figure it out this time, too."

Everyone stood, and I scrambled to my feet. I followed Edward to the door. He stopped, his hand on the jamb, turning to look at me. "You can sit this one out, Isabella. I need you to clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow. Postpone what you can until next week, and soothe any feathers this is ruffling."

I stared at him. "But, Edward . . . I said I was sorry . . . "

He shook his head, pushing the door shut. He looked at me, his face softening a little. "This isn't punishment, Isabella. I need to know you're here, managing this, and I'll brainstorm and figure out something new."

His schedule was jam-packed the next couple weeks. He was right—I needed to do this for him.

"Okay," I stated. "I'll get to work. I'm sure you'll figure it out, Edward."

I hoped for a smile or the warmth to come back to his eyes. Instead, he shook his head. "I was certain I'd nailed this. I've obviously been too distracted lately."

His words hit me like a punch in the gut. Clearly, I was the distraction.

He carried on as if nothing was wrong.

"I'll text you if I need something."

"I don't have my phone."

"What?"

"I left it at home. I was rushing and I left it on the counter . . ." My voice trailed off at the look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Fix my schedule and go home."

"Go home?"

"I'll be busy. Get one of the other PAs to answer the phone and go home. You're really pale. Rest up, relax, whatever. Come back tomorrow with your game face on. That's an order."

The fact he noticed I wasn't quite myself was overshadowed by his cool tone. I opened my mouth to ask him to stop acting like this, but he didn't give me the chance.

He walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

I looked around, unsure what to do. Refusing to give in to the tears I could feel threatening, I walked to his desk, picking up his cup and the untouched danish. I went to the kitchen, dumping both, and putting his dishes into the dishwasher. Back at my desk, I got busy, rearranging Edward's busy schedule. It took me almost an hour, but I got everything rescheduled and fixed, and I uploaded the new schedule to his tablet and phone.

I left the office and grabbed a cab home, having the driver wait. I hurried upstairs and grabbed my phone and went back, pleased when the traffic was lighter than expected in both directions. I had a few missed texts from Edward as well as some calls. The first one was a message stating he needed me in as early as possible, offering to pick me up. The next asked why I hadn't answered and inquiring if I was on my way. It also said he'd waited outside my building and called but I hadn't answered, and he didn't understand why. The third had an annoyed tone to it telling me he was starting the meeting without me, and the forth was simple. _Call or text me, Isabella. I'm worried, and I don't like it._

No wonder he'd been so annoyed when I showed up. I leaned my head back against the headrest. He must have thought I was either ill or even worse, ignoring him. Still, he'd been rather cold. Once he calmed down, I would explain it to him. The migraines were rare now, but they still knocked me for a loop.

I stepped out of the cab and hurried to the door, back to the office. As I passed the boardroom, I saw the door was still shut and voices were raised in conversation. I also noticed Tanya at her desk, which made me feel better. Maybe it was only the execs working on the ideas, and I wasn't being singled out.

I opened the office door, surprised to see a small man sitting by my desk. I smiled in confusion at him.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I am here to see Edward Cullen. I've been waiting a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Cullen is in an important meeting. Someone should have told you and made sure you got an appointment to see him on another day."

He shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone I was here."

I frowned. "I see."

"Who are you?"

I held out my hand. "I apologize again. I'm Isabella, Mr. Cullen's assistant."

He sniffed as he took my hand. "If it's such an important meeting, why are you not in it with your boss? Is that not how it works?"

There was something about him—something oddly mischievous behind his haughty expression. His hair was long, white, and shaggy, and his dark eyes were bottomless. I leaned forward, lowering my voice. "I was late for a meeting and forgot my phone—two big no-nos."

His eyes began to twinkle. "In trouble are you? Banned from the big powwow?"

I couldn't help my chuckle. "Something like that. I facilitate Mr. Cullen's schedule. I'm not the idea man he is."

"Hmmph," he huffed. "My assistant was the real brains behind the operation." He smiled, a sad melancholy expression. "Of course, my assistant was also my wife." He looked at me. "I lost her a few years ago. Nothing's been the same since."

I laid my hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry." I had no idea who this man was, or why he wanted to see Edward, but it didn't matter. He was sad and sweet, and I wanted to help him. "Could I get you a coffee?"

"Will you join me?"

I looked at him and decided I would. Edward didn't want me here anyway. I might as well have coffee with this little man. I nodded. "We can use the table in Mr. Cullen's office."

"Excellent."

"I do like to know who I'm having coffee with, though."

"Excuse me. I forgot my manners." He took my hand and bowed over it in an old fashioned gesture. "I am Aro Volturi."

* * *

 **See you mid-week. And yes, he was a jerk. Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Bella~**

A short while later, I was certain I knew more about Aro Volturi than anyone else in this company.

I had gone to the kitchen, and gotten us both coffee, and put some of the cookies I had brought in for Edward on a plate. Aro, it turned out, liked cookies. A lot.

He told me about his wife and how she had been the one to encourage him in all aspects of his life. He told me about his very exclusive company. He created custom-made athletic shoes—sought after and worn by some of the most high-profile athletes in the world. He did very little advertising on that end, but a few years ago. had branched out to offer dress shoes to the same clients. It proved to be another very successful endeavor.

"It was my wife's dream that I offer the same sort of workmanship to the more, ah, to the general population," he explained. "A small line of sneakers and dress shoes that are more than just footwear. Still expensive but far more affordable than my custom line. One pair will last years. It's a good investment."

I tapped the portfolio he carried. "And you didn't like Edward's designs?"

He shook his head. "No. He doesn't get it. I can't explain it so anyone understands." He looked sad. "My wife understood. It was her idea. I'm doing this for her. But this"—he pushed the file with his finger—"is not what I want."

"May I?"

He nodded and I looked through the campaign. I had thought, and still did, that it was amazing. Eye catching, strong—the models wearing simple-looking sneakers and shoes. The tag line— _Fits your Life—_ was simple but effective.

"Can you tell me why you don't like it?" I held up my hand as he shook his head. "Pretend you're simply talking. Tell me about your wife, and what you're thinking."

He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "My wife was beautiful. Everything she did was beautiful. She had an inner strength that amazed me.I made my first pair of shoes for her because she had foot problems. I made sure they gave her the support she needed, that everything inside worked. Then I made the outside pretty, because that was what she wanted. The shoes she had to wear were so ugly they made her cry. My business evolved from there. I hired only the best—shoe making is a dying art—and every pair that left my shop was perfect. Designed for the person who wore them. This line is more general, but it's still unique." He glanced down at my feet. "Size six?"

"How did you know?"

"That's my business." He reached in his bag and pulled out a pair of simple black shoes. "Try these on."

I eyed them doubtfully. Although the heel was low, it was still higher than I was used to.

He chuckled. "Trust me."

I toed my shoes off and slipped his on.

"Walk in them."

Standing up, I instantly felt a difference. I walked across the office, my gait sure and even. My feet felt as though they were encased in a cloud, yet supported in every way. I wasn't worried about slipping or my feet aching. I sat down and took one shoe off, studying it.

Aro smiled. "You won't find it. You can't see what makes it different."

"Tell me."

He spent the next several moments explaining how a shoe was made, using my own shoe to demonstrate. Then he explained the difference in his. The slightly higher back, the thickened support in the ankle, the way the leather wrapped back over the edges so there was no chance of ever developing a blister on your heel. He showed me the special webbing he had developed that encased your foot, holding it properly, and the extra cushioning for your toes and sole.

"It's what you can't see that makes it special," I breathed.

"Yes."

I looked over the pictures. Beautiful models in the different styles of shoes from Aro's new line. Most people would like it—beautiful women showing off your product. He hated it. I flipped the portfolio back, looking at some of his earlier ads, an idea forming.

I looked up. "Do you have a picture of your wife?"

He reached into his pocket and opened his wallet. Again, such an old fashioned gesture—no iPhone for Aro. He flipped open the plastic and handed it to me. A small women, almost chubby, with dark hair and eyes that stared out of the faded photograph. He handed me another photo—one of them on their wedding day. She was looking down, and he was looking at her, the adoration written on his face. His words came back to me.

 _My wife was beautiful. Everything she did was beautiful. She had an inner strength that amazed me. My wife was my assistant—the real brains behind the operation._

The woman in the picture wasn't beautiful. She had a nice smile, a sweet face, but not a raving beauty. But to Aro . . . she was the world.

I smiled up at him. "You loved her very much."

He nodded. "She was everything, and the most beautiful woman on earth to me. Her inner beauty made her that way."

"Like your shoes. What's inside is what counts."

"Yes."

"Inner strength makes the outside beautiful."

His eyes glowed. "Yes!"

"You want the ads to be about that—and showing regular women—not perfect models wearing your shoes."

"Yes. They are far more beautiful than over-made-up women."

"It's not the slogan or the ads . . . it's the image."

"Yes."

I leaned forward. "Let me go get Edward, Aro. Talk to him—tell him your vision. He _will_ listen. He'll make it exactly how you want it to be."

He nodded. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You stay."

"I thought you didn't want a woman working on your campaign," I teased.

He wrinkled his nose. "Not the women here—that Heidi woman. I met with her and Demetri once. She saw my wife and made a derogatory remark, and that ass snickered as if he agreed. I got up and left. My wife never knew, and I never said a word. I wouldn't hurt her like that. I refused to work with him again." He smirked a little. "I may have pushed Garrett so hard on the last campaign he handed me off to your Edward."

"And you gave _him_ a hard time last night."

"I wanted to see how he handled it."

"He's down the hall revamping his whole campaign. He'll work at it until you're happy."

"All right, my dear girl. Go get him. I will talk—as long as you're here, too."

"I'd be honored. I'm sorry Heidi upset you."

"I don't like women like her. I like women like you. You remind me of my wife—beautiful inside." Then he grinned, a flirtatious smile that made me smile back. "The difference is, your outer beauty is equal."

My cheeks became hot, and it was his turn to smile.

"I hope you have someone who appreciates you."

My smile faltered. "I thought so," I whispered. "He is upset with me right now."

He waved his hand. "Arguments are part of being in love. Renata and I fought all the time." He winked. "We made up very well."

I laughed at his teasing and stood up. "I'll go get Edward."

Just then the outer door opened, and I heard Edward's firm treads.

"Isabella?" he called. "I thought I told you . . ." his voice trailed off as he walked through the door and saw Aro sitting there. Shock rippled over his expression, and he stopped walking, staring at us.

"Edward," I spoke up. "Aro came to see you. He would like to talk to you. I was just coming to get you."

It was the first time I'd ever seen Edward taken aback. His gaze bounced between me and Aro, taking in the coffee cups and empty plate on the table.

"We had coffee," I offered. "He shared some things with me, and I think if you sit down and talk, you'll be very enlightened."

"I'll go get Garrett," he said.

Aro stood up. "No. It's you and the lovely Bella or no one."

Edward's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at me. My cheeks darkened, but I said nothing.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll go tell them something has come up, and we can talk."

"I'll do it," I volunteered. "Aro needs more coffee, and I'll get you a cup?"

He smiled at me—his first real smile of the day. "Thank you, Isabella. I'd appreciate that."

I left the room, hurrying to the boardroom. Inside, Demitri and Garrett were talking, Heidi sitting smugly at the end of the table. I rapped at the door to get their attention. "Excuse me, but Edward said to tell you he's busy for the next while. You can go back to your day, but he appreciates everything you've done. He'll bring you up to speed later."

Demitri and Heidi both looked angry, but Garrett stood up with a smile. "I knew it would come to him. He'll figure this out." He began walking away then turned to me. "Didn't Edward send you home? You looked rather ill this morning."

"I'm fine," I murmured as Demetri and Heidi brushed past me. "He overreacted."

"He was very concerned."

That news surprised me. "I'm really okay. I had a migraine and I slept in, but I'm fine now."

"Good. I know they get you sometimes. My wife suffers with them as well. Thank you for your efforts today." He turned and walked away. I wasn't sure what efforts he was referring to, but I went to the kitchen and got coffees. The latte machine was fixed so I treated myself to one. I didn't bother with muffins, instead, I filled the plate with the rest of the cookies at my desk before carrying the tray into Edward's office.

In Edward's office, he and Aro were at his table, already deep in discussion. Quietly, I sat the tray down, then began to back away. They both looked up, Aro frowning, and Edward's hand shooting out to grip my arm. "Sit," he insisted. "I need you here."

I sat beside them, and for the next hour, listened to them both, taking notes Edward might want to refer to. When Aro got me to get up and walk then describe how the shoes felt, something changed. Edward's face grew thoughtful, and he grabbed my notebook and began writing. When I prompted Aro to tell Edward about his wife, he listened respectfully, nodding. Aro showed him the same pictures and looked my way.

"Say your words, Isabella."

"Inner strength not outer beauty," I murmured, as I picked up one of the shoes.

It was as if a light went off.

"More than meets the eye," Edward stated. "Hidden secrets that change your life."

Aro nodded.

Edward stood up, rushing to his desk. He grabbed his laptop and sat down beside Aro again.

"Like this," he said.

 **~o0o~**

I rolled my shoulders, looking at myself in the mirror. When I left the office, Aro and Edward had their heads together—one so white beside the brilliance of Edward's bronze. But they were in sync. Edward was on fire, sketching and talking, pointing out images, ideas flowing like molten lava that could not be contained. They were so involved, neither of them noticed me slipping away. I splashed some cold water on my face. I was still a little pale, but the headache and its effects were finally gone.

What had started out as a very bad day was going to end far better—professionally, at least. I was still upset over Edward's remarks and how he spoke to me this morning. His statement about me being a distraction frightened me. Given how deeply I felt, it worried me that he wasn't feeling the same. I thought of his impassioned plea the other morning. I wasn't the one thinking of walking away. It sounded as if he was.

My image went blurry, and I blinked away my tears. I would break down at home, later. For now, I had to finish the job I started. I glanced at my watch, shocked to see it was almost five. The day had indeed flown by. With one final glance in the mirror, I returned to the office.

They were immersed. The two had almost become one, they were so close. Edward's hand was a blur as he created an image on the screen. Aro pointed and tapped, shaking his head furiously or nodding, a smile on his face. He suddenly went off on a long speech in Italian, and to my shock, Edward answered him without a pause in the same language, and they were off in a heated discussion I could have no part of.

I slipped back to my desk and called down to the local deli. I ordered some sandwiches and went to the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. I knew when Edward was in this mode he would need the fuel because now he had started, he wouldn't stop until it was done. He was in the zone.

I waited for the sandwiches then carried them in, sliding the tray on the table.

I leaned forward, tapping Edward's shoulder. "Please remember to eat. And feed Aro. You both need to keep up your strength."

He blinked at me. "You have to leave?"

I smiled at them both. "You two have this. I know it will be amazing."

Edward started to get up. "Isabella . . ."

I shook my head. "Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow. This comes first."

I looked at Aro. "Thank you for trusting me earlier and speaking with me."

He came around the table, lifting my hand and kissing it in another one of his old-fashioned gestures. "The pleasure is all mine, Isabella. I look forward to seeing you again."

I leaned forward and kissed his weathered cheek. "I do, too."

He smiled and lowered his voice. "The one you love is not upset with you. We all lose ourselves at times. Have faith."

I glanced past him at Edward. He was watching us, a strange expression on his face. "I hope so," I whispered, not even denying his observation.

"I know so. I know the look of love, and that man has it. Now go, and tomorrow will be better."

I nodded, blinking away the moisture I could feel building.

I couldn't look at Edward as I walked out. I was afraid to see his face. If what I feared was there, I wasn't sure how I was going to make it.

I didn't want to be a distraction.

I wanted to be the center of his world and everything else the distraction.

But, after today, I wasn't sure he felt the same way.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend.**

 **Have you got my book the Contract (Melanie Moreland) yet? It's racing up the Amazon charts and has broken into the top 100 overall! So exciting! Grab yours today!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Edward~**

A hand was shaking my shoulder. I grabbed it, pressing my lips to the skin.

"Five more minutes, baby."

"Um, Edward . . . Mr. Cullen?"

The sound of the strange voice echoed in my weary brain, and I shot up, blinking in confusion at Lauren.

 _Why the hell was Lauren waking me up?_

My gaze tore around the room, panicked, until I remembered I'd thrown myself on the sofa in my office in the early hours of the morning to grab some sleep. I sank back onto the cushions.

"Sorry; you startled me."

Lauren smiled. "You were sleeping pretty hard."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I, ah, hope I didn't say anything . . . inappropriate?"

She laughed. "Other than asking for five more minutes, no."

"Okay—why are you waking me up?" I looked around the room again. "Where's Isabella?"

"I imagine she's at home. She called and asked me to make sure you woke up."

I glanced at my watch, seeing it was only seven-thirty. "Is she on her way in? Is she okay?"

"Yes—her head is better today. She knew you'd still be here and asked me to make sure you were up. She tried texting and calling but assumed you probably left your phone on your desk or wherever you were working."

"She's right."

"She usually is."

"What do you mean—her head?"

"She had a migraine Tuesday evening. From the way she looked yesterday, it must have been one of the bad ones for her. It always leaves her a little off."

That explained a lot of things to me.

"Thanks for the wake up."

She smiled over her shoulder as she headed to the door. "Thanks for the hand kiss. I won't tell Bella."

Chuckling, I sat up, rubbing my eyes. After Aro had left, I had been in full strategy mode. Unlike many of my co-workers, I did all my own design work—I had taken courses in college and had kept updated on all the latest software. I never trusted my visions to someone else. By four a.m., I was done. I had the campaign laid out, and this time, I knew, without a doubt, he would love it. Thanks to Bella and her people skills, I got a second chance.

Leaning back against the cushions, I shut my eyes.

Isabella. My Bella.

When she hadn't answered my text after the disastrous meeting with Aro, I had driven past her apartment, seeing a light on in her place, but still, she didn't answer her phone. I tried buzzing up to her apartment, but again, there was no response. I had gone home confused and disappointed —the need for her counsel and comfort had been strong. The next morning had been the same—no answer to my texts or calls, and I became both annoyed and worried. Annoyed was a feeling I was used to but worried was new. My entire life, the only person I ever really worried about was myself. But when it came to Bella, the emotion was strong. I worried I made her work too hard. I worried she didn't eat enough. That I kept her up too late too often. And regardless of what I said to her, I worried about how other staff treated her—especially given the fact I knew more and more of the staff were becoming aware of our relationship.

When she stumbled into the office, looking rather pale, it took everything in me to remain impersonal. I knew those two witches were watching, and I didn't want to give them any ammunition to use against her. And the intense relief I felt at seeing her made me angry. How did she make me feel something like this? I had no idea how to handle these emotions when it came to her. So I did what I did best. I covered up my real feelings and became arrogant and dismissive. Then I had her stay back and fix my schedule. It needed to be done, but I knew she felt I was punishing her for being late. Still, as usual, she handled it perfectly, making sure everything was covered, but I should have done it differently. I should have taken five minutes to hold her and tell her everything was okay, and I was just glad she was fine and there. And now, I found out she had a migraine. I had never experienced one, but I knew Riley suffered from them, and James said watching him in pain was terrible. I should have offered her comfort and care.

Instead, I was just an arrogant, unfeeling ass.

And then, she did something amazing. She managed to reach Aro on a level none of us had ever done. She had taken the time to listen to him and, because of that, inspired me to create what could be the best campaign I had ever come up with.

With a groan, I got off the couch and headed to my private bathroom for a shower. Once again, thanks to her, I had time to do so instead of waking up when she got here and rushing around.

I owed her such a huge apology—more than one. I only hoped she'd listen, and forgive me.

 **~o0o~**

Bella walked in just before our normal eight a.m. meeting. She carried the usual coffee for me and her latte, her notepad tucked under her arm and her phone peeking out of her pocket. I was glad to see she looked a little more rested and not as pale as yesterday.

She set down my coffee, and took her chair. Unsure where to start, I offered her a smile. "No danish today, Isabella?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her latte. "You didn't seem interested in it yesterday, so I wasn't sure if you were off them right now."

I leaned forward. I needed to beg for her forgiveness and start the day fresh. "Isabella," I began only to stop when my door swung open, and Garrett walked in.

"Edward! I got your email—amazing! Fabulous! I think this is some of your best work!"

I stifled my sigh and smiled tightly at him. "Thank you. I need to meet with Aro today and go over it. I was just about to go through my schedule with Isabella and see how I can fit him in."

"It's already done. He'll be here shortly." Isabella informed me.

I gaped at her. "How?"

She blushed a little, her eyes on her coffee. "When I saw how things were going last evening, I called Reese and rescheduled him to lunch. I ordered it in for you to save time. I spoke with Aro early this morning. He had given me his phone number."

"Perfect. Thank you."

Garrett clapped his hands. "What a treasure your Bella is, Edward."

I nodded. "She is."

He stepped forward. "Okay. We have fifteen minutes before Aro arrives. I want to see all of it."

Bella stood up. "I'll let you get to it and I'll show Aro in when he arrives." She offered me a smile. "Congratulations, Edward. I'm sure it will be brilliant."

"Stay," I urged. "I'd love your thoughts."

"I have a bunch of calls to return," she said, picking up her latte. "I'll see it later."

Disappointment tore through me.

"Isabella, because of you, I got this chance. You got Aro and me together, and I am in your debt."

She shook her head. "I was simply doing my job, Edward. I'm glad I was here to talk to him. It's your work that will keep him here."

My gaze followed her out the door. I hated seeing it shut behind her.

 **~o0o~**

All day it was a dance. Every chance I got, I sought her out. But before I could talk to her—really talk to her, we were interrupted. At the meetings she sat in on, she was her usual efficient self but quieter than normal. And her smiles were wrong. They were automatic, lacking any of her usual warmth. When our eyes would meet, her emotions, which I could usually read so easily, were hidden. She was hiding from me.

I hated it, but I knew I had caused it.

Finally, my last meeting was done. I sat back with a deep sigh. It had been a highly productive day. Aro had been very receptive to my ideas, and this time, I remembered Bella's words and listened to everything he said, jotting notes and making sure he knew I heard what he had to say. There was very little he wanted to change, and we shook hands, beaming at each other. Then he had asked for permission to take Isabella for coffee, which I immediately agreed to. It was obvious the two of them had a rapport, and without her gentle guidance, this would not have happened.

My door opened, and Bella peeked in. "Need anything?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"I'll be heading out then, if there is nothing else. It's been a long day."

I stood up, shaking my head. "No, wait. I do need something."

She stepped in. "Oh?"

I crossed over, reaching behind her and shutting the door, snapping the lock in place—I wasn't taking the chance she would run. "Sit, please."

She sat down in her usual spot. I hesitated then sat in my own chair, even though I wanted to be closer. I leaned my elbows on my desk and met her gaze.

"I owe you an apology."

"For?"

"My behavior when you arrived yesterday."

"No, it's fine, Edward. I was late, and unreachable. You held up the meeting and I didn't show up. You acted exactly the way my boss should have acted."

"No, actually, I didn't. I knew there had to be something wrong. You are far too reliable to simply not show up. I could have acted like a decent human and asked you when you arrived."

She shrugged. "You were in the middle of a meeting and I interrupted. Your anger was justified."

I studied her for a moment. "I was angry but not for the reasons you think I was."

She waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. If it makes you feel better, I accept your apology, and I would like you to accept mine for my unprofessional behavior. It all worked out for the best, didn't it? If I hadn't been here working on your schedule, Aro and you wouldn't have worked things out. Now look, he's ready to sign a huge deal. Garrett is very pleased." She stood up, running her hand down her skirt in a nervous gesture I recognized. "So it all worked out. Now, unless you need something else?"

I gaped at her before pushing out of my chair.

"Sit down, Bella," I commanded.

She hesitated but sat back down. I kept our gazes locked as I came around the desk, stopping in front of her chair. Her eyes widened as I crouched in front of her.

"I want to tell you _why_ I was angry."

"I know why you were angry. You already told me."

I frowned, confused. "When?"

"Before you left for your meeting. You said you'd been too distracted lately."

"I have been."

She swallowed and took in a deep breath, but her voice quavered as she spoke. "The source of your distraction is obvious, Edward. It's me. I've become an unwelcome distraction. I understand. I'll step back, but I would like to work with you if that's possible. I thought we worked well together. I won't"—she swallowed again, the quiver in her voice becoming clearer—"I won't step out of line." She paused. "Please."

For a moment, I was still. I remembered saying the words yesterday, but I hadn't meant them the way she took them. Now I understood her distance and the sadness in her eyes as well as the reserve in her smile. She was protecting herself because she thought I meant _her_. She thought she was the distraction. She was bracing herself to be hurt.

I gathered her hands in mine, holding them to my cheek. "No, Bella," I breathed. "No, no, no."

Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Listen to me. I was angry yesterday because I couldn't shake how worried I was about you. I was terrified something had happened to you, and you were all I could think of. I wanted to say fuck this and walk out of here to find you. I'm not used to that, Bella. I have never worried about another person in my life. But with you, it's so ingrained, I can't stop myself."

"I don't understand."

"I wasn't angry with you, love. I was angry with myself. When you stumbled into the office, at first, I was so relieved I wanted to grab you and kiss the shit out of you. Then I saw how pale you were, and I got mad that you were here when it was obvious you should have been home resting. And I got even angrier because I needed you here."

"I was fine. But . . . you acted so cold."

"I know, baby. Forgive me for that. My feelings were so strong, and I didn't know how to handle them. I have never needed anyone—ever. And those two cows were sitting there, watching—waiting for me to do something. I only asked to see Garrett and Demetri. I didn't expect their assistants would show up as well. I can't stand either of them."

She didn't say anything, only stared at me with those expressive eyes of her. I leaned closer, holding her hands to my chest.

"What I said to you? I meant me again, Bella. I kept running the past few weeks through my mind. How busy I keep you, how late I keep you up. I was trying to remember if I had made sure you ate. I was cursing myself for being so distracted by _us_ that I wasn't looking out for _you_. I'm so new to this sort of relationship, and I know I'm failing at it."

"What sort of relationship?" she whispered, a tear slowly falling down her cheek. I leaned forward, kissing the tear away, tasting her sadness.

"The kind," I murmured, "where a jackass like me realizes for the first time in his life he's falling in love with the most special woman on the planet, and he hopes she's patient enough to know he is going to make mistakes and is willing to forgive him."

Her eyes widened, another tear slipping down.

"Please don't dwell on what I said. I didn't mean it the way you thought."

"You're falling in love with me?"

I smiled at her ruefully. "It might be a little deeper already than just falling. I've never felt like this before. But I like feeling it, and I hope you feel the same way."

"I do. I . . . I love you, Edward."

I dragged her into my arms, feeling the slight tremble to her body. "Bella, love, forgive me."

A small sob escaped her mouth as she buried herself into me, clutching my neck. I stood up, holding her, and walked to my chair, sitting down.

"Don't cry, love. I hate that I made you cry."

She heaved a sigh and looked up.

"You look so tired," I said, running my thumbs under her eyes. "Is your head still bothering you?"

"No, its fine. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Neither did I. Or the night before. I don't like sleeping without you anymore." Then I frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you were prone to migraines, Bella? I should know this. Lauren knows—so does Garrett."

"I have it under control most of the time. This one hit me out of the blue. The medication I take pretty much knocks me out. I fell asleep on the sofa, and my phone fell to the floor, and the battery died—that's why I didn't hear your calls or see your texts."

"My decent human being battery ran out," I offered with an apologetic smile. "That's why I was such an ass. I got recharged though."

She giggled quietly.

"You have to tell me when I push too hard or things are too much. And please, love, tell me when you're unwell. I want . . . I want to take care of you."

"Okay."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Totally."

I smiled down at her. "That easily?"

"I can't stay mad at the man who may be falling in love with me."

I lowered my face to hers, our lips almost touching. "There is no 'may be' in that sentence, love. I am . . . _already_ in love."

And my mouth was on hers.

* * *

 **I am updating early for two reasons. First - this week my book The Contract became a USA Today bestseller and I am beyond excited. And second it is my birthday, and I wanted to.**

 **So thank you.**

 **I will see you mid-week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Edward~**

Our mouths melded, moving together sweetly. It was a kiss of apology, forgiveness, and coming back together.

Then it changed.

The emotion of the moment—admitting my feelings and hearing her return them as well as her easy forgiveness overwhelmed me, and I held her tighter, deepening the kiss.

My desire for her exploded.

I needed more. I needed her closer. I had to feel her skin against mine. I needed to be buried deep inside and her whimpering my name as I took her.

In seconds, our hands were pulling and tugging at clothing. She pushed off my lap, tearing at my tie, yanking my suit jacket off my shoulders, as I fought with the tiny buttons on her blouse, trying not to rip the delicate material. Her sweater ended up on the floor as I struggled to find a way to take off her skirt, refusing to release her mouth. Her hand pushed mine away, finally allowing the flowing material to fall to the floor. She stepped back, her mouth swollen and wet, her chest heaving, and her eyes dark with want.

My breath caught as my emotions swirled together, like a storm brewing. I needed to bury myself inside her; I needed to possess and claim her. Mark her as mine.

I reached for her, feeling out of control, but she stopped me, lifting my hands to her mouth, and kissing them in a tender gesture. "I'm here, Edward. Right here."

"I need you."

She leaned up on her toes, kissing me softly. "You have me."

Slowly, she slid her hands down my chest until they rested on my belt, and together, we worked it off, my pants and boxers joining the pile of clothing on the floor. I wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her back to my mouth, my need still as strong but my touch softer. I stepped forward, sitting her on the desk and reaching behind her to clear the area. Carefully, I eased her to the wooden surface, my body covering hers, worshipping her mouth. I stood back, drinking her in. The only thing separating us was the tiny scrap of silk at her juncture. I traced my fingers lightly over the fabric, hissing at the dampness I found there. Suddenly impatient again, I fisted the soft material and tore it, lifting the remnant to my nose and inhaling deeply.

Bella whimpered as I smirked at her, balling up the fabric, sliding open my drawer, and dropping it in.

"A souvenir." I growled then laughed quietly as she blushed. Only my Bella could be spread eagle on my desk, waiting for me to take her, and blush over the fact I was keeping her underwear.

I spread her legs, running my fingers over her pussy and groaning at the wetness as I stroked her. "I love how ready you are for me, baby." I held her gaze as I slipped two fingers inside, slowly massaging her.

"Edward," she gasped. "Please."

Wrapping my hands around her hips, I pulled her forward, my cock sliding in, her pussy stretching to accommodate me. I looked down where we were joined, groaning at the erotic sight. I fell forward, resting my elbows on the desk as I captured her giving mouth and began to move.

Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, arching and meeting my thrusts. She felt so damn good wrapped around me; the heat and wet turning me on even more than I already was. I gripped the edge of the desk hard, turning my face to her ear.

"Hold tight, baby."

Then it began. My thrusts became hard, fast, and strong. I finally had her on my desk, and now I was claiming her—fucking her, making sure she knew who she belonged to.

She gasped and moaned, her arms clinging to me as I drove into her over and again, pinning her to the desk with the weight of my body. She trembled and whimpered, meeting my movements in perfect synchronization. Together, we _were_ perfect.

"You belong to me, Bella," I groaned. "You're mine. Completely mine. Say it. Tell me," I demanded, pushing even harder, needing deeper.

"Y–yours," she whimpered.

"Always. Say it."

"Always," she whispered then arched her head, crying out as she came. Her arms tightened around me, her fingers digging into my back as she clung to me, frantic in her release. I dropped my head to her neck, the pleasure so great I bit down, drawing in her skin and marking her. She gasped, her arms tightening, pulling me in even closer as I stilled, emptying myself inside her. For a moment, all the world was silent as I basked in the intensity of the moment. I was wrapped around her, skin to skin, her very essence soaking into me.

I drew back, running my hand over her brow, trailing my finger down her cheek. "Hi," I murmured. "Are you okay? Did I crush you?"

An impish grin lit her face. "I'd say you fucked me, Edward. Not crushed me. I'm surprised your desk is still in one piece."

I grinned back at her. "Sturdy." I dropped a kiss on her mouth. "Like me."

She giggled, and I stood, sliding my arms under her and taking her with me. I sat down in my chair heavily, chuckling at how wobbly my legs felt. I tucked her under my chin and leaned down, grabbing my shirt and draping it over her, simply holding her close.

"The door," she whispered.

"Is locked."

"I made a lot of noises."

"You did," I agreed. "I liked them."

"Oh."

"So did I, but neither of us were overly loud. Besides," I mused, "I checked the employee manual. It doesn't say anything about no sex in your private office."

She chuckled, slapping my chest.

I laughed, pulling her closer.

"Well, if anyone heard us, we're going to have to do the walk of shame out of here."

I tilted up her chin. "Then we'll do it together."

"Okay."

She gazed up at me with a nervous expression.

"What, love? Ask me."

"Did you mean it?"

I knew what she was asking. "Yes."

"Say it?"

I leaned close. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you."

I kissed her gently. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say that."

"I'll say it every day."

Something in her voice—the sincerity in her tone—made my breath catch. There was no doubt as to her feelings. I caught her to me, holding her tight, nuzzling her hair.

"You belong to me, Bella. You've become the center of my world. We belong together. Tell me you know that."

She lifted her head, her eyes glowing. "Yes."

"Come home with me?"

"Yes." She looked down. "I'm a little messy."

I stood up, laughing. "Good thing I have a shower."

Holding her, I strode across the room, the sudden vision of her in my shower hitting me. Wet, moaning, and pressed against the tile while I drove into her again.

My steps became faster.

Thank God for the perks of a private shower.

 **~o0o~**

The shower was longer and far more enjoyable than my usual in and out at the office. There was definitely in and out but of an entirely different sort. I couldn't keep my hands off Bella no matter how hard I tried.

Although, to be honest, I didn't try too hard. She was far too tempting, her skin glistening with water and her hands running over her curves, the soap bubbles breaking on her skin. I had to help her—make sure she got really clean. And I did—so thoroughly, she cried out my name twice before I finally succumbed to my pleasure, slamming my hand on the hard tile and cursing as I came.

Afterward, we dressed, and still I couldn't stop touching her. We were mercifully alone as we waited for the elevator and left the building. Once in my car, I turned to her.

"I want to take you out."

"When?"

"Now. Tonight. I want to take you to dinner and then dancing."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Dancing?"

I nodded as we merged into traffic. "A client told me about this great club. The food is amazing, and it's got a huge dance floor. He put me on the pass list. I want to enjoy a romantic meal with you then hold you in my arms the rest of the night and dance with you."

"I'm not a great dancer."

"I'm a great leader, baby. I've got you—just like at the wedding."

She smiled shyly. "Okay."

I lifted her hand kissing the knuckles. "I'll drop you at your place and go home and change. How long do you need?"

"Um, half an hour?"

I laughed. I had expected her to say an hour, at least, maybe longer. God knows Vic would have said two and still kept me waiting.

"Perfect." I pulled up in front of her building. "See you soon, love."

 **~o0o~**

Bella was a vision in a green dress, the full skirt floating around her shapely calves as she stepped back in surprise when I knocked at her door. I had followed a delivery guy in, flashing him a smile as I grabbed the door, wanting to surprise Bella.

"Edward! I was waiting for you to call and tell me you were downstairs."

With a grin, I shook my head. "I am nothing if not a gentleman." I handed her the flowers I had hidden behind my back. "For you, my lovely girl." I bent low, nuzzling her cheek. "You are a vision, Bella. Thank you."

Her cheeks bloomed, the soft color highlighting her beauty. She was truly exceptional.

Her delight in the flowers warmed my chest. She appreciated the smallest gesture which, for me, was still new. I waited patiently as she put her flowers in water, then helped her slide into her coat, gathering up her long hair, smoothing it down her back, the curls glossy and soft.

"I love your hair," I murmured, bending down and burrowing my face into her neck, inhaling the fragrance that was only hers. "It's so fucking sexy, baby. I love touching it. I love how it feels when it drifts over my skin. It's one of my favorite things about you."

"You have more than one?" she asked breathlessly.

"My list is long and grows daily." I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, trailing my finger over her soft cheek. "You simply amaze me, Bella."

She leaned up, offering her mouth.

I took it, yanking her close and kissing her hard. Every time I got close to her, I wanted her again. With a low growl, I stepped back.

"Either we leave and go on our date, or I'm taking you to your room."

She grinned impishly, her eyes dancing. "How about both? Date, then … my room."

I ran my finger across her collarbones, bending my head and nuzzling the soft skin. "Perfect."

 **~o0o~**

We sat on the same side of the booth—unable to bear the thought of being separated by the large expanse of the table. I kept her close, trapped between the hard wall and my body. We shared bites off our plates, exchanging messy kisses and gentle gropes of eager hands. I smoothed my palm up her silky thigh, groaning when it reached the lacy edge of a garter.

"What have you got on under there, love?"

She leaned up, her lips at my ear. "Not much."

It was all I could do not to take here right there. Slide under the table and find out for myself what "not much" consisted of.

"You're killing me, woman."

"I promise to revive you."

I threw down my napkin and stood. "Dance with me. _Now_."

On the dance floor, I pulled her into my arms, holding her tight to my chest. Her head fit perfectly under my chin as we started to move. She may have thought she wasn't a good dancer, but in my arms, she was. We moved, the music swelling around us, our bodies close.

The club was everything Quil told me it was. The atmosphere subdued, the music romantic, and I knew tonight had been a great idea. I could spend the next few hours dancing with Bella then take her home and show her some new dance moves in her bed.

Or on the dresser. Against the wall. Over the back of the couch.

Or maybe all of them.

With her, it seemed, I could never have her enough.

I nuzzled the top of her head and she glanced up with a soft smile. I bent down, capturing her mouth with mine, kissing her until we were both breathless.

"I had the best time tonight, Edward. Thank you."

"It's only the start, love. I want to take you out and share lots of good nights with you."

"Just being together is a good night. We don't have to go out."

"You mean that, don't you?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes."

I tilted her chin, dropping another kiss on her full mouth.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. You have no idea how special that is to me."

She nestled back against my chest with a contented sigh.

I leaned my cheek against her hair, still moving to the beat of the languid music. My gaze drifted around the room, widening slightly when they met the haughty, narrowed gaze of Heidi. She was sitting with a group of people, openly staring at Bella and me, her expression filled with distaste. Instinctively, I pulled Bella closer, returning Heidi's gaze with a cool stare. I could tell from her smug expression she felt as if she had just discovered some dark, hidden secret. I wanted to laugh. Garrett was fully aware I was dating Bella. Several other people at the firm either suspected or knew of our relationship. If she felt she now had something to lord over me or Bella, she was sadly mistaken. Nothing had changed at the office, and nothing would.

I wasn't giving Bella up, professionally or personally.

She was mine.

I lowered my mouth to Bella's ear. "We need to go home now. I need to be inside you."

She shivered in my arms.

"All night, baby. We're gonna be doing a different kind of dancing all night long. You aren't going to be able to move tomorrow without feeling me."

She tilted her head up, her eyes filled with desire. "Maybe you won't be able to move at all."

I chuckled low in my chest, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! See you on the weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Edward~**

My phone vibrated, and I snatched it off the nightstand, not wanting to disturb Bella. It was still early—even for me, and I was enjoying the extra time, watching her sleep. She was very entertaining. She muttered and talked, waved her hands, curled her toes and at times, breathed my name. I never knew what she would do and I found her fascinating.

I frowned at the screen and accepted the call. "Emmett, what in God's name are you calling for at this hour of the day?"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"It's just after five in the morning!"

He paused, then chuckled. "Right. Two hours behind. I always get that mixed up."

I groaned.

"You want me to call back later?"

I rolled onto my back, smiling as Bella followed, nuzzling her face into my chest. I bent in and kissed her head.

"It's fine. I'm awake," I muttered. "What's up?"

"Just calling to remind you of the weekend."

"The weekend?"

"Our guys weekend at the cabin? I booked it months ago. Just want to see what time your flight gets in."

"We're doing that?"

"Why wouldn't we? We've been doing it for five years."

"Maybe because you just got married a month ago? Then you were away on a business trip the week after you got back from your honeymoon? How does Rose feel about this?"

He muttered something I couldn't make out, then his voice became clear again. "It's fine. You had better be showing up."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll check my schedule and get back to you."

"Today. I need to know today. It's the twenty-second—two weeks from Friday."

"Fine," I sighed and hung up.

I tossed my phone onto my night table. "Idiot," I muttered, tightening my hold on Bella.

"What weekend?" she mumbled.

"Fuck, baby. I'm sorry he woke you up."

She lifted her head, all rumpled and sleepy, smiling at me.

 _God, she was beautiful._

"It's fine. I was sorta awake anyway."

I tweaked the end of her nose affectionately. "Faker. The weekend in question is the twenty-second."

"What's happening?"

I laughed, rolling us over so I could look down at her. She blinked up at me, her hair spread out on the pillow. My cock hardened as I slid between her hips. I wanted more of her spread out.

"We go to a cabin for a guys' only weekend. Fishing, hiking, maybe some off-roading with the 4x4s that come with the cabin."

"Sounds like fun."

I touched my mouth to hers, skimming her soft lips. "The truth is, we sit around more, shooting the shit. We pretend the walk to the lake is the hike, and the only fish that ever ends up on the grill are the lobster tails Riley brings up with him. We all suck at the manly-live-off-the-land for the weekend thing. The off-roading does happen since we can sit while doing it."

She giggled, sliding her hands through my hair. "You get to spend some time with your friends."

"Not sure I'll go this year."

"Why?"

"Maybe I'll take you away instead."

She pulled a face. "Nope."

"You don't want to go away with me?"

She sighed. "That's the same weekend as the office 'girls' time.'"

"What the hell is that?"

"Garrett does it every year. He treats all the PAs and assistants to a day of pampering."

"Pampering?"

"Yes. It changes every year, but this year he has a company coming into the office—we get manicures, pedicures, massages, that sort of thing. He has lunch catered for us, too." She smiled. "It's sort of a reward, team building thing—all the assistants and PAs are included—even the pool. He thinks it makes us closer."

"Does it?"

"Not really. But he tries."

"Are the usual cliques in place?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it—is it something you enjoy?"

She bit her lip, not saying anything.

"Hey," I called softly. "I'm not your boss here. I'm the man in love with you, wanting to know."

"I try and make the best of it. But my problems with Heidi and Tanya started there, and every year, I sort of brace myself for something else to happen."

"Has it?"

"No, they're just . . ."

"Bitches," I finished for her. Heidi hadn't approached me or done anything I was aware of, aside from her usual glares and caustic remarks which I ignored, since seeing Bella and me on our date, but I was watching her. I wouldn't allow Bella to suffer because of me.

"They don't like me," she admitted. "I'm different—I don't fit it with their group—I never have."

"Thank Christ for that. What happened the first year?"

"I was one of the temp staff, the ones who pitch in when full-timers are sick or help when needed. I had been there for a month or so, but there was another girl who had only started that week and really didn't know anyone yet. She was on the chubby side and shy. Heidi and Tanya were"—she sighed—"unkind. Catty."

"And you spoke up."

"Yes, I did. She hadn't done anything to deserve treatment like that. And I liked her. I still do."

I ran my finger down her chin. It didn't surprise me she would stick up for someone else.

"So you added yourself to their shit list."

"I was already on it. They didn't like me from the get-go. I didn't dress the way they did, I didn't do the whole drinks after week or sit around gossiping at lunch. Heidi told me on my first day to be 'careful who I associated with.' She told me she'd 'show me the ropes.'"

"And you said?"

"I told her I could figure out who I should associate with on my own. Needless to say, there was no showing of any ropes, except the one she wanted me to hang myself with."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. I like a few of the other PAs. They're like me, and we do our job. They never thought I'd stick around, so they ignore me, or at least, they did," she finished quietly.

I tilted her chin up. "Are they bothering you, Bella? Tell me the truth."

"It's fine, Edward. It's nothing I can't handle. They like to use mean words. I don't listen to them, and I never let them know it bothers me, so it pisses them off."

"I could—"

She shook her head, cutting me off. "No. If you say something or step in it will only make it worse. Leave it."

"Has it gotten worse since she saw us?"

She shrugged. "A few more dirty looks, the mutters about people who fuck around with their bosses, that sort of thing. Like I said, I ignore it."

I narrowed my eyes. "You know you're not just _fucking around_ with your boss, right?"

She smirked, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well, I had hoped since we were both up early this morning that was exactly what was going to happen. But you just keep talking—"

I cut her off with my mouth. We would revisit this conversation, but if she wanted to fuck around?

I was more than happy to oblige.

 **~o0o~**

"I cleared your schedule and booked your flight. You fly out Friday morning and back on Tuesday." Bella smiled and slid my itinerary across my desk. "I arranged an SUV for you at the airport. Riley and James are expecting you to pick them up. Emmett will drive his own car up. Max and Randy will meet you on Saturday."

"Well, haven't you been busy. One big flaw, though."

"Oh?"

"I haven't discussed it with Garrett. I know we have a meeting set up for the Friday morning."

"I spoke with Garrett and moved it to Thursday afternoon. All handled."

"You are far too efficient." I growled.

"Do you really not want to go?"

I scrubbed my hand over my face. "I don't know." I glanced over the paper and frowned. "I had rather hoped you'd forgotten about the whole thing."

"Why would I forget?"

"I thought I'd fucked you so hard, it drove it right out of your head this morning. Perhaps I wasn't driving _hard_ enough."

Her hand froze over her notebook. She looked up, color flooding her cheeks. "Edward!"

I winked and tapped the top of my desk. "Maybe you should lock the door, and I'll try again. Redouble my efforts."

She stood up. "Listen to me, Edward. You're going on your weekend with your friends. Riley and James are looking forward to seeing you. You can't ignore them because of me. I won't let you do that. And _stop_ trying to distract me with your sex-voice."

I sat back, trying not to laugh. She was indignant, her hand on her hip as she lectured me. I stroked my finger over my lip as I appraised her. "My _sex-voice_?"

She waved her hand. "Don't play innocent with me. You drop your voice and do that whole eye-fucking thing to confuse me. It's not going to work this time. You're going on this trip and that is final."

I stood, rounding the desk. I bent in close. " _Eye-fucking_?" I murmured. It was so rare to hear her curse, and I found it a huge turn-on when she did.

"You do," she insisted, but I heard the quiver in her voice.

"I confuse you?" I whispered, ghosting my mouth along her jaw.

"Y–yes."

"You're very sexy when you tell me off, love. Cursing, getting all in my face with your little hands waving and pointing." I kissed the soft spot behind her ear, swirling my tongue on the tender skin.

"You're going."

"I'm not arguing."

"Oh . . . okay."

"But tell me, Bella. Will you be here when I get back? Waiting for me?"

"Yes."

"What time do I get back on Tuesday?" I asked, nudging the collar of her blouse out of the way, skimming my nose along her shoulder.

"Three."

"I want you to take off early. Go to my place. Be on my bed. Naked. Waiting for me." I closed my mouth on her lobe, tugging gently. "Can you do that for me?"

She whimpered.

"I'll be so hungry for you."

Her notebook fell to the floor, her hands wrapping around my neck. "I'll miss you."

"That's all I needed to hear."

I yanked her tight to my chest, licking my way into her mouth and claiming her. Wrapping her hair around my fist, I pulled, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. Her fingers clutched my hair, and her body quivered. Regretfully, I pulled back, knowing if I didn't stop, I wouldn't have the strength and I'd take her here on my desk in the middle of the day. There was too great a chance we'd be caught, and I refused to do that to her.

"Tonight," I murmured. "We'll continue this tonight."

She sighed and nodded. Slowly, she opened her eyes, meeting mine, the intensity of her gaze making my heart beat faster.

"I love you," she whispered.

I cradled her head against my chest, needing to hold her for a few minutes, allowing her warmth to settle and calm me. I pressed a kiss to her crown.

"I love you," I murmured, stroking her hair, breathing her in. Moments passed, the quiet in the office and the feel of her comforting.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Demetri sent me to get you. You're late for your meeting, if you even care about it." Heidi's voice, heavy with sarcasm and innuendo startled us both. We'd been so intent on each other, I hadn't heard a knock—if there had been a knock. I held Bella tight, refusing to let her go.

"Of course I do. I'll be right there, Heidi." I stated calmly. "Shut the door behind you, please."

The door slammed with more force than was necessary. Bella pulled back, her eyes panicked. I held her arms, already shaking my head. "It's fine, Bella. It doesn't matter."

"She'll talk. She'll spread rumors."

"Let her. I'll give her just enough rope to hang herself, and I'll get her fired if she steps out of line."

"But . . ."

"No buts. It's not like we were going at it on my desk." I was grateful I hadn't taken it that far. "She didn't even see us kissing. All she saw was me hugging you. For all she knows your fish died, and I was comforting you."

She regarded me, her lips quirking a little. "My _fish_ died?"

I stood up, shrugging. "It could be. It doesn't matter. We were in the privacy of my office, and she barged in." I tipped her chin up. "Don't let it, or her, bother you. Okay?"

She sighed and straightened her shoulders. "All right."

"That's my girl. Go to your desk and do some work. I'll go and see what Demetri wants. I'll ignore her, which will piss her of even more."

Bending, she picked up her notebook, heading to the door.

"And, Bella?"

She turned, waiting for me to speak.

"We'll discuss the eye-fucking and the sex-voice tonight."

"Really."

I nodded, picking up my tablet. I brushed past her, lowering my face to her ear. "In depth."

I chuckled all the way down the hall at the heat I'd felt under my lips.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you mid-week.**

 **With so much support, my book The Contract made its second week on the USA Today Bestselling list(#44!) and is currently ranking #7on iTunes. Thank you so much. I am thrilled and grateful. Hugs to you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Edward~**

Bella reached up, stroking my cheek, and pressing a kiss to my scruff. I pulled her close, needing her comfort.

I didn't want to leave her. I never thought I would be "one of those guys"—the one who wanted to take his girlfriend everywhere he went, but it turned out I was wrong. I wanted her to come with me, but she simply laughed.

"Guys' weekend, Edward. I don't have the right equipment."

"I'll make an exception for you," I growled into her neck. "I can work with your equipment. I can work with it very well if I recall right."

She flushed but ignored my comment. "I'll be here when you get back."

I tried one last ace. "Riley and James voted yes."

"You probably told them I'd do all the cooking." She cupped my face, smiling up at me. "Go and have a great weekend. I'm having dinner with Aro tonight. I'll catch up on things around my place, and I am so looking forward to my _pampering_."

The last part was said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"You don't have to go. You could pretend to get a cold and spend the whole weekend lazing around."

She shook her head. "I won't let them keep me from spending a little time with the girls I do like. I'll ignore them and their catty behavior. Besides"—she held out her foot—"my pedicure it looking ragged. I need one."

Leaning down, I ran my finger over her anklet and down her delicate foot. "I look forward to seeing it when I get back." I straightened up. "Watch out for Heidi. I have a bad feeling."

"I will. Now, if you're done trying to change my mind, I'm going to get your coffee so you can go home and pack."

I watched her go, wondering if I should tell her about earlier today.

 _She had been booked on a training course for the morning, so I was without both my morning kiss and my coffee. My door opened and Heidi strolled in, her skirt too tight and short, her makeup far too liberally applied, and the usual haughty expression on her face._

" _Once again, Heidi, you forgot to knock. Try again."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "I'll get you coffee, but I don't know how you take it."_

 _I shook my head. I didn't want anything she made—God knew she probably would spit in it, or worse. "No, thanks. Bella will make me one when she gets in."_

" _She isn't back until late afternoon. That's a long time to wait for coffee."_

" _This afternoon? It's a two-hour course."_

" _She's on the extended one."_

 _I narrowed my eyes. "Did she know this?"_

" _She does now. I guess I forgot to tell her."_

 _I held my temper. "Fine. I still don't want coffee." I'd make one myself._

 _She leaned forward, dropping her voice, her cleavage almost exploding from her blouse. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"_

 _I met her gaze steadily. "There is nothing I want from you." I tapped the top of my desk. "Not today. Not tomorrow, or next week. Understand?"_

" _I bet I can make you change your mind."_

" _I'm taken, Heidi. Get over it, and yourself."_

" _She wouldn't have to know."_

" _I beg your pardon?"_

 _She shifted forward. "I can do things for you Bella wouldn't even dream about."_

" _Is that a fact?"_

" _You deserve so much better than her. Someone strong and beautiful beside you. Someone who can hold her own in this world. I should be your assistant . . . and so much more."_

" _You think so?"_

" _Yes." She nodded, warming to her subject. "I'm what you need."_

" _I see."_

" _I'll let you . . . you can do . . . anything."_

" _Anything?"_

 _She reached over, tracing my hand. "I'll let you do anything you want to me. Anytime."_

" _And you'll keep it private?"_

" _I won't say a word," she purred._

 _I stood up, rounding my desk, leaning on the edge. I bent close. "You know what I want, Heidi?"_

" _Tell me."_

 _I gripped her arm, keeping my voice low. "I want you to listen to me, and listen well. Bella is exactly who I need by my side. Both professionally and personally. I can't possibly do better than her. She has more integrity and class in her baby finger than you will ever have in your entire body."_

 _She began to pull away, but I kept my hold on her, refusing to allow her to move. "The only thing I want from you, Heidi, is for you to stay the fuck away from me, and Bella. As for what I would like to do to you . . . let's just say I want a front row seat for the day your pathetic ass is fired. Because, I promise you this— it will be. You come near Bella or me, I'll make sure of it."_

 _I released her arm and stood up. "Get out of my office. Listen to what I said. Don't make me angry, Heidi. You wouldn't like to see me angry. I won't mention this to Demetri, at least not yet. Step out of line, I may change my mind."_

 _She stood, her cheeks red and angry. "You're a bastard."_

" _Yep. Remember that."_

 _She stormed out but not before meeting my gaze. Hatred blazed in her eyes. "You think you're so fucking important."_

 _I shook my head, smirking at her. "I don't think so, you crazy bitch. I know so. Now get out."_

 _The door slammed hard behind her._

I didn't want to tell Bella and worry her. Heidi already made her uncomfortable. I was only going to be gone a few days. She'd stick with her friends tomorrow, relax on Sunday, and she had enough work to keep her alone and busy on Monday. I'd be back in time to spend the evening with her on Tuesday and maybe I'd take her away next week. A dirty weekend in a small cottage where we'd have no distractions or people around.

Yeah, that's what we'd do. I'd tell her about the bitch then, and we'd laugh over her crazy notion that I would ever leave Bella for her.

 **~o0o~**

I threw my bag into my office, cursing quietly. I had hoped to see Bella before the usual Monday morning meeting, but with all the delays, I would be walking in after the meeting started. Since they weren't expecting me, it would be a big enough surprise when I walked in. I stopped and grabbed a cup of coffee, grimacing a bit at the taste. Bella would make me a good cup after the meeting. Once I stopped kissing her long enough to let her out of the office.

God, I had missed her.

The weekend had been a bust from the get-go. My fight was delayed, we had to fight traffic to get out to the cabin, only to find Emmett wouldn't be arriving until later, and Max and Randy both had to cancel. Max's wife was ill, and Randy got called into work.

We settled into the cabin, unpacking the groceries and liquor. Emmett arrived long after dinner and in a foul mood. It turned out Rose was not as accepting of the weekend away as he assumed she'd be, and they'd had a huge fight. He drank himself into a stupor, and it took both James and I to drag him to his bed to sleep it off.

Saturday it poured—a steady rain so thick you couldn't see through it. Rose and Emmett continued to fight via text and phone, and I grew weary of the sound of his door slamming and was grateful when we lost service. Riley, James, and I tried to stay busy, playing cards, and other games, but we were all restless. When the rain broke mid-afternoon, we all went out for a hike—desperate to be away from the tense atmosphere of the cabin. With no service, I couldn't even call Bella to see how her pampering went. I turned in early, missing her more than ever.

By Sunday morning, we'd had enough. When Emmett appeared, looking calmer but forlorn, I threw up my hands.

"For fuck sakes, Em. Go home."

"Shitty weekend, eh?"

"I've had better. Go home to your wife and apologize. I vote next year we bring our partners." I jerked my thumb in James and Riley's direction. "They get to have each other here, we should be able to bring our girls, too. The place is big enough."

He nodded. "Agreed."

He left not long after, and we cleaned up, packed up the truck, and headed back to the city. I called and arranged the red-eye flight back, looking forward to the surprise on Bella's face when she saw me. She had sent a text and said she was spending the day with Alice and Jasper so I let her be. I was afraid if I spoke to her I would tell her I was coming home early, and I really wanted to surprise her. I spent an entertaining day with Riley and James, enjoying their company. I did a little shopping at a great boutique by their place, buying Bella a few gifts. I knew she would protest but secretly love them. I caught the red-eye out, my plane once again delayed, then got stuck in rush hour traffic.

I was tired but glad to be back, and I hurried down the hall, anxious to see Bella, even if it was across the meeting table.

I pushed open the boardroom door, Garrett pausing in his talk to arch an eyebrow at me. "Back so soon, Edward?" he smirked.

I chuckled. "Change of plans. The host got called away, so I came home early." I waved my hand. "Carry on."

He started to talk again, and I glanced around the table. The usual cliques were in place: Heidi and Tanya together, looking like their usual overdone, haughty selves. They were grinning like Cheshire cats, and I narrowed my eyes, looking at them. They looked far too proud of themselves—it made me uncomfortable. Beside them, Lauren was doing her best to look calm, but something was off with her. The small group of other assistants were scattered around the table. My gaze finally fell on Bella who for some reason, was sitting by herself, which was unusual. She was busy writing, not looking up. There was something different about her. It took me a second to realize her hair was straight. Bella rarely straightened it. And it was a different color. Darker. She hadn't mentioned going to the hairdresser before I left, but I knew women often did things on the spur of the moment. But there was something else. I waited for her to look up, for her soft smile, but it didn't happen.

Was she ignoring me?

I stared at her, willing her to look up, but she remained focused on the file in front of her in between being fascinated, it would seem, by what Garrett had to say.

I grabbed my phone and typed a quick message.

 _ **Hey. Look at me.**_

She glanced over to her phone then finally lifted her eyes to mine. She smiled at me, but it wasn't the smile I wanted. It was her professional, cool smile not my warm Bella smile. She dropped her gaze back down, reaching and turning over her phone. The action caused her hair to swing forward over her shoulder.

She'd cut her hair.

Her wonderful, way-down her back curls were gone, and in its place was a straight, barely past her shoulders cut.

I blinked, looked down, then back up.

Why would she make such a drastic change? The caveman in me growled. It was her hair—I knew that—she could do whatever she wanted with it. But she knew how much I loved it. How I liked to wrap it around my hands as I kissed her neck, to tug on it as I was fucking her. I loved burying my face into its fragrant mass as I groaned out her name. Run my fingers through it in the afterglow of having her.

Why wouldn't she tell me she was cutting it?

Garrett's voice brought me back to the present. "So, ladies, how was your pampering? You all look lovely today."

Heidi spoke up. "We had a great time. Lots of . . . laughs." She looked around the table. "Didn't we, girls?"

The way she said that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. But all the assistants nodded and smiled although I noticed Bella didn't seem as enthused.

Garrett beamed at them. "I'm glad. Once again, you've done a great job, so you deserved it." He clapped his hands. "Okay, busy week ahead, so let's get at it."

I pretended to be busy with my phone, but I kept my eyes on the door. A few of the assistants I didn't know chatted on the way out of the door, Bella following them. Heidi and her sidekick weren't far behind, the two of them whispering. Tanya said something to Bella, but I didn't hear the reply. Something was going on, and I didn't like it. I was determined to find out what.

Lauren gathered up her things and headed for the door. I spun my chair around facing her.

"A moment, Lauren."

She paused, looking resigned, as if she knew this would happen. I indicated the chair beside me, and she sat down, staying silent.

"Did you enjoy your day of pampering?"

"It was very nice."

"Nice," I repeated.

She tossed her hair. "Nice."

I laughed lowly. "I have to admit, I don't know much about these things. What does one do at a day of pampering?"

"Garrett arranged for each of us to get treated. We had a manicure, pedicure, and either a facial or a warm stone massage. He also had lunch brought in."

"Sounds like a great day. What was your favorite?"

She smiled, relaxing a little. "The massage."

"I imagine Bella's was the pedicure. She loves those. Or did she prefer the massage?"

Her face tightened. "I think you'd have to ask her."

Tracing the edge of my phone, I nodded. "I will." I tilted my head, studying her. "I assume she must have been inspired after such a great day and went all out."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Something must have inspired her to cut her hair off. That's a pretty drastic move to do on a whim."

Her face blanched.

I leaned forward. "Tell me, Lauren."

"What makes you think I know why Bella cut her hair? Why don't you ask her?"

"Oh, I will. But given the way those witches were cackling, you were looking as if you wanted to be anywhere but here, and Bella was avoiding eye contact with me, I'm pretty sure she won't tell me the truth." I met her nervous gaze steadily, knowing my stare would crumble her defenses.

"I don't know what happened," she burst out.

"Tell me what you do know."

"I got a call. One of the kids was sick, and I was trying to find Tyler to go pick her up from dance class. I stepped out of the room so I could hear better—they had music playing, and they were all chatting. Bella was having a pedicure, Heidi had just finished her manicure, and Tanya was, well, being Tanya. Laughing and chatting and being ditzy. She kept grabbing bottles of nail polish and trying different colors. The tech had already asked her to be careful—she had dripped some on the floor twice."

She paused to take a breath.

"And?"

"I came back in the room to chaos. Tanya and Heidi were beside Bella, talking and . . . I don't know, Edward. They were apologizing and rubbing her head with a towel and the tech was yelling at them to stop . . . some of the other assistants were running around."

"What happened?" I asked through tight lips.

She sighed. "The story was Tanya was carrying some open bottles of nail polish. She tripped and fell into Heidi, who also fell, and somehow the nail polish ended up all over Bella."

"In her hair?"

"It was everywhere. Tanya had some on her, so did Heidi, but Bella was the worst. She had her hair in a loose braid, and Heidi tried rubbing at it, which only made it worse, and it was a mess."

"They couldn't get it out?"

"Tanya grabbed some nail polish remover and poured it on the worst spot, but it only made it worse."

"Why?"

"It fried her hair."

"So she had to cut it off," I seethed, already knowing this had been no accident.

"I took her to the salon I go to most of the time. They worked on it for hours, but there was no choice. The polish dried and matted it. Because it was in a loose braid, it went through layers of it. They cut it, and then ran a color through it to cover some of the parts that the remover damaged."

It took everything in me not to get up from the table, go down the hall, start throwing things, and yelling. I didn't believe in hitting women, but for those two, I would make an exception. I was grateful I had come home early.

I ran a hand over my face. "How was she?" I asked quietly.

"Upset. Heidi and Tanya were insistent it was an accident and apologized often. They even insisted on paying her bill."

I snorted. "How kind."

She only nodded.

I leaned back in my chair. "I suppose it's too much to hope Bella hauled off and hit them? Or told them off?"

"Bella is far too classy for that to happen. She was very quiet. I don't think she believed them, but it happened so fast, and no one really saw anything."

"Of course." I stood up. "Thank you for telling me."

"You didn't give me much choice."

"I'll let Bella tell me. I won't let her know I'm aware of what happened."

"What are you going to do?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. But I'll figure it out."

Lauren left and I sat there, fuming.

I drew in some deep, calming breaths, knowing I had to go see Bella and not give in to my anger. What I wanted to do and what I needed to do were two different things right now.

Bella came first.

* * *

 **Angry, protective Edward. Here we go.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Edward~**

I walked into my office, surprised to see Bella's desk empty. My door was ajar, so I went in. She was busy arranging things on my desk, a frown of concentration on her face. On the corner was a cup of steaming coffee, waiting for me. But that wasn't what I wanted right now. I cleared my throat.

She looked up, and offered me a smile. It was closer to the real thing this time, but I still wasn't fooled. Unsure how to address the subject, I decided to play dumb.

"Excuse me. I must have the wrong office. I was looking for my assistant, Isabella. Perhaps, sexy stranger, you have seen her?" I asked, shutting the door behind me and leaning on the wood.

She shook her head, the hair swinging around her shoulders. "Sorry, I haven't."

"You look remarkably like her, aside from the shorter hair, which, I might add, is pretty."

She ran a hand through her hair. "It's much lighter."

"I imagine so. Most of it is missing."

She squared her shoulders, picking up a file, walking toward me. "Time for a change. It's hair, it'll grow back."

Her body language was all wrong. She was trying so hard to be casual, her voice nonchalant, but I could tell she was nervous and tense.

I nodded. "Of course it will." She was close enough now I could see the emotion in her eyes. Reaching out, I lifted a strand of hair. It felt different in my hand—coarser, with added texture from product and the straightener she would have used. "It was unexpected, that's all."

She didn't say anything.

I cocked my head to the side. "Not happy to see me back early, my little zipper-tugger? I thought I'd at least get a smile."

"I am happy," she murmured. "More than I can say."

"Yet you're still over there and not in my arms."

The file fell to the floor as she lunged. I caught her easily, pulling her tight to my chest, groaning at how much I'd missed having her there. Lifting her, I buried my face into her neck. Her hair felt different, but she felt right. And she smelled so perfect. I pressed a kiss to her skin, trailing my mouth along her jaw to her lips and kissing her. In that instant, it didn't matter about her hair, the office or anything else. It all faded away.

Holding her, I was home.

Our kiss deepened, our tongues stroking and teasing. She fisted my shirt, keeping me close, her legs wrapped around my hips. I palmed her sweet ass, holding her close, letting her feel how much I had missed her. Regretfully, I drew back, keeping her tucked under my chin.

"I missed you so much, love."

"Me, too. But why are you home so early?"

I set her on her feet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "The weekend was a total disaster. I'll tell you all about it, but I'm starving. Any chance of a bagel with the coffee I see over there?"

"I'll get you one."

"Bring your latte and come sit with me."

"All right."

I dropped a kiss onto her cheek, cupping the soft skin. "And we're leaving early today. I need you home and in my bed as soon as possible, you understand?"

Her eyes darkened, and she turned her face, kissing my palm. "Yes."

"Good. Bagel. Now. "

The smile I got this time was far more convincing. She slipped past me, and I sat down at my desk, grabbing my mug and drinking deeply. I almost drained it in one go, but I knew she would bring me another one with my bagel. I knew I couldn't push the hair issue right now . . . I needed to let her tell me what had occurred, then I could decide what to do about it.

All bets were off now. This wasn't about fighting her battles at work. This went beyond any bitchy attitude or supposed hierarchy among the staff. This was personal. Heidi had done this in retaliation for my rejection before I left. Of that, I had no doubt. My hand curled around my empty mug, the desire to throw it against the wall, strong. But I resisted—I had to keep my temper.

But she was going to pay.

 **~o0o~**

"So is everything okay with Rose and Emmett now?" she asked anxiously.

"All is fine. I spoke with Emmett last night. He was very apologetic about the weekend."

"At least, you got to see James and Riley."

I nodded. "Next year, it's couples. So you'll be with me. No matter the weather or the marital acrimony going on around me, I'll have you to make the weekend perfect."

"Oh."

"That surprises you, Bella? That I'm thinking a year from now you'll still be at my side?"

"No, I like that," she admitted, color staining the top of her cheeks. "It makes me . . . happy."

I smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear again. "Your new hairstyle seems to get in your face a lot."

She sighed. "You hate it."

I leaned back in my chair, trying to remain calm. "No. I'm simply surprised you never thought to mention you were thinking of doing something so drastic. I could see you cutting off a few inches, but you must have lost, what, a foot or more?"

"Eighteen inches."

I picked up my mug. "Any particular reason to reach such a huge decision?"

She said nothing, her fingers restless on her cup.

"Isabella."

She looked up.

"Tell me."

She huffed out a breath of air. "There was a little accident on the weekend. I tripped and some chemicals were spilled onto my hair. It wasn't an option. It was necessary to cut it off."

"An accident?"

"Yes."

I tamped down my anger. Was she really not going to tell me what happened?

"Anyone else involved in this _accident_?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Who have you been talking to?"

I waved my hand. "It doesn't matter. I want to hear it from you."

She pursed her lips then told me a highly edited version of what I heard from Lauren. It was, she insisted, simply an accident. "You know how I trip all the time, Edward."

"Uh huh."

"They apologized. Repeatedly."

"Right."

"And besides, it's only hair. It will grow back. It could have been far worse. If it got in my eyes or something . . ."

I shuddered, thinking about it. And I knew on one hand, she was right, but I still hated it. And I didn't believe for a second it was an accident.

"What did Alice say when she saw you on Sunday?"

"She thought it was different. She didn't like the color," she grimaced. "It is darker than I like, but it'll wash out."

I regarded her for a moment. She leaned forward, her voice beseeching. "Let it go, Edward. Please. It's just hair. It doesn't matter."

My phone buzzed, and I looked at the screen. It was Garrett.

"We'll talk about this later."

She stood up. "Okay."

I watched her walk away.

It wasn't just hair. But I had to figure out how to handle it.

I picked up my phone.

"Hey, Garrett."

 **~o0o~**

I woke, confused in the dark of the night. I reached out for Bella, finding only cold sheets. I sat up, looking around the room. The bathroom door was closed, so I laid back down, waiting for her. After a few minutes, I sat back up, worried. What was taking her so long? Was she ill?

I flung back the blanket and crossed over to the door, realizing the light wasn't on in the bathroom. Perhaps she wasn't in there after all. I was about to knock when I heard it.

The sounds of muffled sobbing.

Quietly, I opened the door and looked in. Bella was curled up on the floor, her face covered by a towel, sobbing so hard her entire body was shaking. Alarmed, I pushed the door open and leaned down, picking her up off the floor, running my hands over her, looking for clues to her sobs.

"Bella, baby, what is it? Are you ill?"

She pushed away, burying her face in her hands. "Just leave me alone," she pleaded. "Ignore me."

"The hell I will." I had never heard her weep like this. Something was terribly wrong. Shocked at how cold she was, I carried her back to bed, sliding us both under the covers before I pulled the towel away from her face.

"Baby, please, what is it?"

She shook her head, burying her face in my chest. She muttered words between her cries, but I couldn't make any of them out. Reaching over, I snapped on the light, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at me. What I saw broke my heart. Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose pink, and her lips bitten from trying to hide the noise from me.

I cradled her against me. "Let it out, baby; just let it out."

She sobbed, her tears hot on my skin. I held her close, stroking her back, running my fingers through her hair, letting her cry it out. Slowly, her sobs ebbed then stopped, and she shuddered, her body losing its stiffness. I grabbed a handful of tissues, pressing them into her hand, watching with an indulgent smile as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. She drew in some deep breaths, lifting her eyes to mine.

I bent down and nuzzled her lips. "Tell me what that was all about, love."

"I don't want to. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep. Can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"No, we can't. I have never heard you cry like that. I want to know why so I can help fix it."

Her lip began to tremble again. "You can't fix it. You'll think it's stupid."

" _Hey._ Nothing that causes you that much pain could ever be considered stupid. Tell me," I urged.

She mumbled something, and I leaned closer. "What?"

She lifted her head, tears once again streaming down her cheeks. "I had . . . to . . . cut . . . _my hair_!" she burst out, burying her face back into my chest.

Laughter wasn't the reaction I had to those words. She had been so nonchalant all day, putting on a brave face, pretending it was "just hair" as she called it. All evening she had avoided the subject, instead directing the conversation to other topics. Telling me about having dinner with Aro on Friday, how hard it had rained yesterday, and how happy Alice was when they had lunch. She had been hiding her pain all night. Her odd reaction to my sudden appearance this morning made sense now—she'd been afraid to let me see how she was feeling. It had bothered her more than she let on. It had, in fact, devastated her.

"I haven't cut it in twelve years," she whispered. "I've never dyed it or even added highlights. I didn't want to get into all that maintenance. Now it's short, dyed, and it's not even the color it should be," she hiccupped. "I hate it!"

"Why didn't you say anything, baby?"

"You were so angry. I didn't want you doing something you'd regret."

I chuckled low in my throat. "There isn't anything I could do to that bitch I would regret. Or her little fucking sidekick."

"Edward, you could lose your job. You can't do anything!"

I wiped away the tears. "First off, I'm not going to lose my job. Trust me, I am far more valuable to Garrett than either of them. Second, I didn't say I was going to do anything."

She frowned, and I pushed at the V in her forehead. "I hate that your hair is gone, love. You know how much I loved it. But what I hate the most is the fact you had to cut it because of some jealous, nasty cows. I hate they have touched your life in any way. No matter what lame story they have or how they cover for each other, this was deliberate."

She nodded. "I know."

"They did this because of me."

"No. They've never liked me. They've always made things as difficult for me as possible. I don't know why."

I smiled as I traced my finger over her lips. "Because you're everything they're not, Bella. You're real . . . kind . . . warm. You don't play games, you don't make other people feel bad to make yourself feel good. You handle your job well," I smirked. "You handle me well, and you do it all with grace and dignity. But there is more to it than all that."

"What are you talking about?"

I drew in a deep breath. "I should have told you this before I left."

"Told me what?"

"Heidi . . . She came on to me."

She sat up, her arms crossed. " _What_?"

I told her everything, not surprised at her anger. "If I thought she'd do anything like this, I would never have gone away. I was sure she was so embarrassed by what happened she'd stay clear of you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I'd handled it. Put her in her place. I didn't want to upset you. I did plan on telling you when I got back." I shook my head. "Big mistake."

"This isn't your fault, Edward. If it hadn't happened this weekend, she would have come after me at another time." Then she narrowed her eyes. "That bitch," she seethed. "Thinking you'd . . . fuck around behind my back, or even worse, replace me with her!"

I rubbed her arm. "Never gonna happen, love. Ever. You are irreplaceable."

She grabbed my hand, kissing the knuckles. "I know, Edward."

"Good."

Then I frowned. "But this was malicious, and it smacks of bullying. I'm talking to Garrett tomorrow."

"They'll just insist it was an accident. Then they'll point out we're sleeping together and tell him I'm whining."

"I think once he knows about Aro and this, he'll think differently about Heidi. She needs to go."

"She's a friend of his wife, Kate."

"Believe me, she's no friend. He has to see that once he has the facts."

"You told me you refused to interfere at work."

All the air left my body. That was the crux of the matter. I did tell her that, and I meant it. But I never expected to fall in love with her, and I never thought anyone could be so deliberately cruel to her.

"I shouldn't have said that. Being in a relationship at work was new to me, and I thought I had to draw the line. To be honest, Bella, I have never felt protective of someone the way I do about you."

Her smile was soft. "Yeah?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "And this is different. If she bumped you in the hall or rolled her eyes at a meeting, I would let it go, but not this. I shouldn't have even let her 'offer' go without speaking up."

"It's her word against yours. Against mine as well. She made it look like an accident."

I reached up, tugging her down to my mouth. "Don't be so sure, love. I have tricks up my sleeve, too."

"Do I want to know?"

With a grin, I pulled her down and hovered over her. "No. Leave it with me. Please."

"All right."

"I am sorry this happened."

She bit her lip, which started to quiver again. Internally, I cursed Heidi. She was going to pay for this.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know it's only hair . . ." Her voice trailed off.

I ran a hand through her shorter hair and kissed her. "I won't lie. I miss your curls, Bella. I miss how it felt to run my hands through them all the way down your back. But you are still beautiful, and your hair is still lovely. And like you said earlier, it will grow." I smiled down at her. "And I'll be right here beside you, watching it get longer. I'm not going anywhere."

She wound her arms around my neck, pulling me down. "That's all that matters then."

I flicked off the light, intent on showing her how much her hair didn't matter.

And how much she did.

* * *

 **See you mid-week!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Very exciting week - my book The Contract made the New York times bestselling list! Thank you for your support!**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Edward~**

Even with the upheaval of the night, I was awake early. I got ready for work and turned off Bella's alarm. Leaning down, I feathered kisses across her cheek to the corner of her mouth.

"Bella, love, wake up."

"Hmmm."

"I'm going to the office. I have something I need you to do for me outside the building, so stay in bed until I call you with the details, okay?" I nuzzled her lips that were soft and warm from sleep.

"Okay," she murmured.

"Don't come to the office, you understand? I want you to sleep."

"M'kay."

I set her phone beside her on the pillow. She was already asleep again. I lifted a strand of her hair off the pillow, letting it fall from my fingers.

My anger kicked in again, a sour taste building in my mouth.

Turning, I left her sleeping.

 **~o0o~**

I was one of the first in the office, which was hardly a surprise given it was only six o'clock. I cleared away some emails and texts then made a few calls. I roused some people from bed, but I accomplished what I needed to do. I had to text some directions to Bella but decided to wait a while before doing so—her appointment wasn't until ten and it was only seven-thirty. She could sleep a while longer. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat in the lounge, waiting. I crossed my leg, swinging it impatiently. Garrett was always here by eight-thirty and Demitri not long after. Their assistants generally arrived before them in order to be ready for their day.

They were going to be late this morning.

The sound of high heels clicking on the wood floors and feminine voices met my ears. I stood and eased back into the corner, close to the door. Both Tanya and Heidi came in. Tanya was rambling on about her date last night while Heidi looked bored. Both of them jumped as I moved forward, shutting the door with a decided click. They spun around, their expressions almost amusing. Tanya looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Heidi's face was a mixture of dread and her usual disdain. She raised her chin, her voice haughty.

"Edward. Looking for coffee this morning? Your assistant late again?"

I shook my head. "My _assistant_ is doing some errands for me."

She smirked. "Oh, I thought perhaps she was . . . under the weather."

I kept my voice deliberately quiet. "And, why would you think she might be 'under the weather'?"

She shrugged, playing nonchalant, placing her hand on her hip. "I don't know, either that or she whined to the boss and got the day off."

I stepped forward, my eyes narrowing. Tanya stumbled back, hitting the counter. "It was an accident! Heidi bumped me!"

"Shut up!" Heidi hissed.

I looked at Tanya, who was shaking. The girl was an idiot—of that I had no doubt. She was a follower, and Heidi was her leader. I knew Heidi was a friend of Garrett's wife from when they'd been at school together. I had only met Kate once, but I was surprised she would be friends with someone like Heidi, although I had a feeling she showed a different side of herself to Kate. Tanya was somehow related to Garrett himself but I wasn't sure of the connection. I heard she had desperately needed a job after her husband walked out on her, and Garrett had stepped in and gave her one. Aside from her flirting the first day, her annoying laughter and putting on airs, she hadn't done much.

Until Saturday—then she crossed the line. But, I'd deal with her later.

"Get out, Tanya."

Not needing a second invitation, she scurried out, shutting the door behind her, leaving me alone with Heidi. Without her back up, she didn't look as sure as she had.

"What did you hope to accomplish, Heidi? Hmmm? Did you think your little stunt would break us up? You think I'm as shallow a human being as you are and because Isabella had to cut her hair that would make me less interested?"

I shortened the distance between us so she had to step back. Fear began to creep into her expression as I continued. "Or was it your way of getting back at me because I'm not interested in the likes of you? Did it make you feel powerful knowing you had hurt an innocent person? Do you realize how much physical damage you could have caused? If that nail polish had gotten in her eyes? Did you think of that?"

"It was an accident," she insisted although her words lacked any conviction. "I paid to have it fixed."

 _"Bullshit."_

Reaching out, I grabbed a lock of her hair, twisting it around my finger. "What if I _accidently_ fell backward right now? And didn't let go? Imagine how painful it would be for you as your hair was torn out of your head like that." I tugged hard, causing her to wince.

"You need to step back," she hissed. "I'm going to file an HR report against you."

I barked out a laugh. "You do that. I would actually relish it." But I stepped back, releasing her hair. I didn't believe in hitting or hurting women in any fashion, even if I felt she deserved it.

"You made a mistake going after Isabella, Heidi. A big one."

She sneered at me. "You love her hair so much, don't you? You practically eye-fuck it. It's pathetic. Maybe now you'll concentrate on your work, not your fucking assistant."

And there is was. Her revenge for me turning her down.

"Her damn hair will grow back," she spat.

I shook my head. "I don't give a fuck about her hair. If she decided she wanted to shave it off, that's her decision. But, you, with your petty, vicious attack, took that choice away from her. You hurt her. That's what I'm so pissed about."

"You are so sanctimonious," she sneered. "You think you're too good for me? All I wanted was for you to fuck me. I didn't even ask you to give her up. Most men would jump at the chance."

I stroked my finger on my lip. "No real man would 'jump at the chance' if it meant losing Isabella, Heidi. You need to re-examine your morals."

Then I smiled. A wide, cold smile that was meant to intimidate, not please. "As for fucking you, I plan on it. Just not the way you intended. Trust me, the only one who will get any pleasure out of it, will be me."

She glared at me, tossing her hair.

"I want your resignation on Garrett's desk by lunch."

"No."

"This is the only opportunity I'll give you. If you resign, you'd get a reference—I'd even make sure of it for you. Without one, it will be hard to get another job."

"I have a job. I don't plan on leaving it."

I could hear footsteps, and I knew we were about to be interrupted.

"You have until the end of the day. I told you to stay away—I warned you. What happens next is your own doing, Heidi. Remember that."

"Are you threatening me?"

I stepped back, hearing the door knob turning. "It's not a threat, Heidi. It's a promise. One I intend to keep."

Pivoting, I reached the door as it began to open and smiled widely at Lauren, who was looking confused. "Ah, Lauren, good morning. Isabella is out doing some errands for me at the moment. I was looking for coffee, but I confess to being lost at how to use the machine. I don't want to bother Heidi—she has something important to take care of. At least, I think she has."

She glanced between me and Heidi, fighting to hide the smile on her face. "No problem, Edward. I'll bring you a cup. Black, correct?"

"Yes."

"Give me a few moments, and I'll bring it to you."

"Excellent." I turned and smirked at Heidi. "Think about it, Heidi. There are always two ways to accomplish something. The hard way or the easy one. You should choose wisely."

I left her glaring at me.

 **~o0o~**

Bella's voice was sleepy when I called her.

"Hey, love, time to wake up."

"I'm awake."

I laughed softly. "Liar. You're still in my bed, aren't you? All curled up like a kitten, hugging my pillow."

"Maybe."

I could picture her in my mind, and I had to stifle a groan when I thought about what I would like to do to her right now. I was stressed, my body tight with anger. Being buried inside her would help ease my tension.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I cleared my throat. "I need you to be somewhere in an hour. I'm texting you the address. Get a cab. I left money for it on the hall table."

"Where am I going?"

"It's a surprise. Just go with the flow, Bella. For me."

"What have you done?"

"You'll see. You'll be tied up most of the day. I'll meet you at home around six."

"So I'm not coming into the office today?"

"No."

"What about your lunch? Coffee? Your meetings?"

"Lauren got me coffee. I can handle my meetings on my own—today is a light day. And, believe it or not, I managed to eat lunch every day before you started taking care of me. I can wrangle up a sandwich."

She chuckled. "You probably already asked Lauren to get you lunch."

I had to laugh with her. She knew me so well. "I did. Now go get ready, and I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Remember I love you, and enjoy the day."

I hung up, not wanting to answer any questions.

 **~o0o~**

I kept busy all day, hardly leaving my office. I made some calls, did some checking, talked to my lawyer, and then called Garrett directly, asking him to meet with me privately, first thing in the morning. He didn't mention anything about Heidi, so I knew she hadn't resigned.

"Any reason you're calling me directly, Edward, and not going through Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Care to fill me in?"

"No. I'm asking you to keep this between us."

"I have a nine o'clock meeting scheduled."

"I can meet you at seven."

"Why am I getting a bad feeling?"

"Will seven work?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I will see you at seven. Can we do this in my office?"

"If that makes you happy, fine."

"It does. See you in the morning."

 **~o0o~**

Sliding my key in the lock, I hesitated. I hoped today had been a better day for Bella. Using the contacts I had, I arranged for a special day of pampering at the best salon in town. It cost me a lot of money for them to fit her in, and I spoke with the head technician myself, explaining what had happened to her hair, and he had assured me he would look after her personally. He was highly recommended by the people I spoke with, including Alice. She had been appalled at what occurred and was only too happy to help me make the arrangements when I spoke with her this morning. It had taken a while for her to warm up to me, but once she knew how deep my feelings for Bella were, we got along fine.

I added a massage, facial, manicure, and a pedicure, knowing how much Bella loved those and she hadn't gotten it done Saturday before the hair catastrophe. I told them to give her any service she seemed remotely interested in, and asked them to prepare a basket of products for her. I wanted her to smile today.

I stepped inside, inhaling deeply. Bella was cooking. I loved it when she cooked here. I dropped my coat and briefcase and made my way to the kitchen. I leaned on the doorframe and cleared my throat. She spun around, the smile on her face bringing out my own smile. Dressed in a simple T-shirt and one of her pretty skirts, she looked relaxed, pretty, and incredibly sexy.

"Now, there's my girl." I opened my arms, holding her close as she burrowed into my chest. I kissed the top of her head, then slipped my hands up her neck and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. Her skin was even softer and smoother thanks to her facial, and it glowed with health. She wound her arms around my neck, holding me tight, returning my passion. I stepped back and ran a hand through her hair. "The color is better," I murmured. "And it's back to being soft." I tugged at one of the waves. "And curly."

She nodded, her hair swaying around her shoulders. "They put something in it to get rid of the darker color. It was only a rinse. Felix added something called lowlights and did a treatment on it." Her eyes were wide as she spoke. "I sat under the dryer for an hour with the stuff on my head!"

"It feels better?"

She nodded. "He re-trimmed it and added a couple layers." She bit her lip, looking up at me. "Do you like it?"

Bending low, I captured her mouth. "Very much. I especially like the fact you're happy."

She waggled her fingers. "I've never had a manicure before."

I kissed her fingertips. The nails were short and polished, the ends white. "Nice."

"It's called a French manicure. I don't like color on my nails."

"Ah. Let me see your toes."

She held out her foot, the bright blue glinting in the light.

"Pretty."

"Like my design?"

I narrowed my eyes then chuckled. "Are those my initials?"

"Yes."

I yanked her tight to my chest. "Sexy, baby. Now every time I look at your feet, I'll see my mark."

"I had a wonderful day, Edward. Thank you."

"Good. You got your basket?"

She laughed. "I needed help to get it in the cab; it's so big. You spent far too much."

"Did you have anything else done?"

She lowered her eyes, biting her lip. Pink, warm and enticing, spread across her cheeks and down her chest.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice low. "What did you have done?"

"They, ah, had waxing."

"Oh?"

Gathering the edge of her skirt, she hitched her leg up around my hip. She took my hand, placing it on her calf. I stroked the smooth skin. "Nice, baby, very nice."

"It goes all the way up."

Meeting her gaze, I ran my fingers up past her knee, sliding my palm over silk, until I was cupping her ass. "How far?" I murmured, my fingers flexing on her rounded cheeks.

She leaned up, and I bent low to catch her words.

"All the way, Edward."

With a low growl, I lifted her up and turned toward the bedroom. " I hope dinner can wait."

"I already turned it off."

I smacked her ass as I strode across the living room.

"Good. Because I need to see how my money was spent. And I have a feeling it's going to be a while before _I'm_ done."

Her teeth grazed the skin behind my ear.

"Good."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Bella~**

Edward set me down beside his bed, and stepped back, tapping his finger on his chin. "Exactly how far up is 'all the way,' love?"

I shivered at the tone of his voice: low, husky, and intense.

"Maybe you need to find that out yourself."

He inclined his head, studying me, his eyes dark. Slowly, he lifted his hand, loosening his tie and tugging it off. His suit jacket hit the floor, and his smile was wicked as he tugged his belt. I swallowed as it joined his jacket, and he popped the button on his pants.

He circled me, much the way he did the first night we were together. Standing behind me, he leaned forward, his hot breath drifting across my neck. "Oh, I intend to. I plan on investigating . . . thoroughly."

I think I whimpered.

He pulled me back to his chest, resting his hands on my hips as he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses on my neck. He bunched my T-shirt in his hands, tugging it. "Up, baby."

I lifted my arms, shivering as the cool air hit my skin. Edward's hands cupped my breasts, stroking my nipples and teasing the skin.

"No bra, Bella? Well, well. What other surprises will I find?" he whispered, sucking my lobe between his lips, nibbling, and continuing to play with my breasts.

"You have to look."

"I plan on doing a lot more than looking."

He stepped in front of me, tall, stern and strong. His fists were clenched at his sides, his chest heaving, and the front of his dress pants bulging. My breath stuttered in my chest. He was so turned on, his eyes were hooded, green slits glittering under the light. He moistened his bottom lip with his tongue, then lifted his hand, running his finger under the waistband of my skirt.

"I want to see. And I want _you_ to show me."

I gasped softly at his demanding tone, feeling the flush that covered my body. He pulled me closer, dropping his head and capturing my mouth. He kissed me slow—deep lingering passes of his tongue, pressing me tight to his hips so I felt his desire. With a moan, I wound my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss, yanking me up his chest and devouring my mouth. He thrust his hips in time with his tongue, ramping up my desire tenfold. He set me back on my feet and stepped back. The low growl of his zipper and his pants hitting the floor made me whimper. His cock was outlined in his black boxers, the fabric stretched tight.

"Show me, Bella. _Now_."

I tugged on the drawstring and let the material flutter to the floor. I stood in front of him, naked, yearning, and completely bare.

He inhaled hard; the noise sharp. " _Fuck me."_

 **~Edward~**

She was bare. Absolutely bare. There had only been a smattering of curls before, but now she was completely, totally bare.

And I was completely, totally turned on.

With a groan, I kicked my pants away and fell to my knees in front of her. Gently, I traced my finger over her bare skin, still slightly pink from the treatment. Spreading my hands on her thighs, I stroked along the edges of her pussy. "You're so hot, Bella. I feel your heat."

I looked up at her. "I want to taste your heat."

Her entire body flushed, her chest heaved, and the dampness under my thumbs increased. With a low growl, I pushed her back on my bed, flinging her legs over my shoulders and closing my mouth around her wetness. Her taste—musky, tangy and all Bella—hit me, and I groaned, pushing my tongue harder and sinking two fingers in her deep. Bella arched, her back bowing off the bed as she buried her hands in my hair, pulling me closer and climaxing. She shattered, screaming my name and thrashing, her orgasm racing through her. Bracing my arms on the mattress, I lunged, burying my aching cock into her while she was still in the throes of her passion. I thrust so hard, it pushed her back on the mattress, and I followed, never leaving her heat. I gripped her hips, driving, claiming her all over again. I knew the sensation was different for her, but I hadn't expected it to feel different for me—but it did. I felt all of her, the silky wet of her core, the smoothness of her skin rubbing on mine, and finally, the clutch of her muscles as she began to shatter again, clawing at my back and shoulders, whimpering and moaning. I set a punishing pace, burying my face into her neck, biting down as I fucked her hard and emptied myself deep within her.

Breathless and overcome, I couldn't move. There was no way in hell I could pry myself away from her. It took all my strength to pull us up the mattress and roll to the side, keeping her tucked to my chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ, love. Today was supposed to be a gift for you." I gasped when I was able to take a breath.

"I had to be talked into the, ah, procedure," she giggled quietly. "If I had known how much you liked it, I would have done it sooner."

I lifted her chin, kissing her softly. "I had no idea how much I liked it either. I think it was just a bit of a surprise."

"A good one?"

I lifted her leg over mine, opening her up to me again, slowly circling my hips, and dragging my cock against her smoothness. She gasped, grabbing my arm.

"It's the gift that's gonna keep on giving, Bella." I rolled her over. "I hope you're not sore, baby. Because I am gonna need to give it to you again. And again." I kissed her again. "All night long."

Her reply was breathless. "Yes."

 **~o0o~**

Ravioli never tasted as good as it did when eaten in bowls, curled up in my bed with Bella. In between bites of pasta, sips of wine, and licking the sauce off her fingers, I was more relaxed than I had expected to be this evening.

Of course, the amazing sex had something to do with it.

Bella ran her toes up my calf, the cool of the jewels around her ankle rubbing on my skin. "Why are you smiling?"

I leaned forward, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "Because of you."

She smiled, ducking her head. With a low chuckle, I scooped another ravioli from the bowl and held out my fork. "Eat."

She took the ravioli, chewing it slowly. I speared the last of the small pockets and shoved them in my mouth. "Good God, woman, you can cook."

"I like to cook."

"I like you cooking for me." I slid the empty bowl onto my nightstand and tucked my arm under my head. "Maybe I should fire you as my PA and hire you full-time as my housekeeper. You can cook for me every night."

"I can do both." Then she sighed. "Although it would make our life easier if I wasn't your PA, I suppose."

I leaned over, rubbing my knuckles on her cheek. "I was only teasing, love. I'd be lost without you by my side during the day." Then I frowned. "Did you want that? Are you unhappy enough to leave?"

"No. I am worried about what else Heidi may come up with."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Heidi."

She sat up, panicked, the sheet slipping down and exposing her breasts. I had left a good-sized hickey over her heart. And another one on her neck.

"Don't—"

I interrupted her. "Hush." I pulled her back down and tugged the sheet back into place. Her nipples were far too much of a distraction. "Relax, love."

"You didn't do anything today, did you?"

"Define 'do anything.'"

"Edward!"

"I had a little chat with her. That's it." I paused. "For now."

"For now?"

"Part B of my plan goes into action tomorrow."

"Leave it, Edward. Please just leave it."

 _Leave it?_

I rolled over, pinning her under me. I stared down at her face. Her lips were still swollen, her cheeks flushed from both our lovemaking and the wine. But her eyes that were sleepy and peaceful were now round and worried. In direct contrast to the heated passion that drove me earlier, all I felt was a deep abiding tenderness for the woman with me.

"Bella, love, I can't let this rest. She's only going to get worse. She bullies you. She bullies other assistants. Clients don't like her. I'm not even sure Demetri likes her. She's a cancer in the office."

"You said you don't do the protective thing."

"I've never been in love before. I've discovered a very strident caveman inside me when it comes to you. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you. Here, at work, anywhere. And she crossed the line. You know she did, Bella. When I think of what could have happened . . . I can't let this go. Don't ask me to."

"I'm worried she'll retaliate."

"She won't, I promise. I'll protect you."

She drew in a deep breath.

"I will," I vowed. "Just let me handle it. Trust me to do this."

She nodded. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

I was in my office, waiting when Garrett arrived the next day. He looked as somber as I felt. He set down his briefcase on the floor and silently accepted the coffee I had gotten him from the local shop.

"You're making me nervous, Edward."

"Not feeling so calm myself, Garrett."

He tossed the lid of his cup into the trash and took a deep sip. "Tell me straight."

"I have a situation."

"I assume it's a bad one given the hour and secrecy of this meeting."

"It's serious enough for one of us to invoke clause three of my contract."

His eyes bulged. Clause three was immediate notice or dismissal with cause.

He sputtered into his coffee, setting it down on the desk. "Edward, no. Whatever this is, I'm sure we can work it out."

"I overstepped my authority yesterday."

"In what way?"

"I told Heidi to hand in her notice as of the end of the day, yesterday. An order I'm sure she didn't follow through on."

"Firing staff, unless it's your own PA, is not in your job description. Even then, you require my approval to do so."

"I felt it was warranted."

"Is that so?" His voice dropped into a tone far less agreeable than it had been a moment previous. He steepled his fingers under his chin. "I am aware an accident took place this weekend. Heidi came to me herself and told me what happened."

I echoed his own words. "Is that so?"

"The way she explained it, Tanya was the one more in the wrong. I checked; even the technician told me she had asked Tanya not to have so many bottles of nail polish open."

I waved my hand. "Tanya is not blameless in what happened, but she was not the instigator. It all falls on Heidi."

"I'm aware of your feelings toward Heidi. So is she. That is why she came to me and told me what had occurred. She assured me she apologized to Bella and even took care of the bill to have her hair fixed." He met my gaze, his expression and voice now cold. "She felt you would blame her and wanted me to be aware of what happened."

"I see."

"Frankly, Edward, I'm disappointed in you. If Bella had come to complain to me, I would have understood it more. But she seems to be doing well—she's carrying on with less hair just fine. You seem to be the one with the problem—or perhaps, as Heidi suggested, I should say vendetta." His fingers tapped out a fast staccato on the desk. "She said you would make this personal because of your relationship with Bella."

 _She was carrying on just fine._

I bit back the urge to tell him it wasn't him who held Bella while she sobbed like a child over the loss of her hair. I drew in a deep breath, calming myself. This was going exactly the way I wanted it to go. I wanted his anger—but now it was time to direct it toward the right person.

I leaned back in my chair, running my hand down the sharp crease in my trousers as I gave him a moment to continue gathering his ire.

"As much as I would like to keep discussing Isabella's hair, Garrett, it's not why I asked to meet you."

"It's not?"

"No. I am furious over what happened, but it's more the reason _why_ that I've come to you."

"Which is?"

I didn't mince words. It was time to lay it all on the table.

"Heidi did this deliberately in retaliation over my refusal to sleep with her. Her continual harassment of me has gotten to the point she chose to take her hatred out on Isabella. _That_ is why I demanded her notice."

He gaped at me. "Those are strong words, Edward."

"They are." I leaned forward, pitching my voice to the level I used when speaking with clients. Low, earnest, impactful. "You run an amazing company here, Garrett. One I thought I could see myself having a place in for years. But you have a blind eye when it comes to Heidi. I know she's a family friend, but she's a cancer within the staff, and she won't stop until she drains you of all the good people you have around you."

He shook his head. "She told me you disliked her intensely. I didn't believe her then . . ."

"I do dislike her but not for the reasons you think." I cocked my head to the side. "Have you ever asked Aro why he refused to deal with her or Demetri?"

"I assumed it was one of his quirks. He has so many."

"No. She insulted his wife, and Demetri was stupid enough not to take her to task for it. Family connection or not, you almost lost the entire account for good over that situation."

That got his attention.

"I had no idea."

"You should talk to him—ask him directly. He'll confirm it."

Some of his anger drained away. "What do you plan on doing, Edward? Why did you ask me to meet with you?"

"I want you to fire her. Today."

"And she'll sue the company. Your word against hers."

I shook my head and pulled out my phone, pressing play.

The day this started, while Isabella was out of the office, I had my phone in my hand, making some voiced notes. I found it faster than typing. When Heidi sashayed into my office, I kept recording. I had the entire damning conversation on tape. Thanks to my ap, it was even date stamped.

His eyes widened, and he leaned forward, his face becoming pale as he listened.

"Edward . . ." he murmured. "I—"

I held up my hand. "There's more."

I played the conversation I had taped when I cornered Heidi in the lounge. I left it in its entirety. I knew on the last part I sounded like a complete ass, but I didn't care.

He winced when Heidi stated she "only wanted to fuck me," and met my eyes when he heard my remark about "planning on fucking her and being the only one to enjoy it," but he didn't say anything.

He sat back when I stopped the recordings, rubbing his face, all of his anger gone.

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you'll fire her, and that's all you have to say. Otherwise, I'll be invoking clause three, and I'm out of here today, and so is Isabella." I knew she wouldn't stay here without me. I planned on looking after her if it came down to that.

"I accused you of blowing this out of proportion."

"You stood up for your staff, which is one of the things I admire about you, Garrett. It's one of the reasons I wanted to work here. Now you have the truth, and you can choose to do something about it."

"I owe you an apology."

I remained silent.

"I'll speak with Mrs. Cope and Demetri this morning. She'll be gone today." He paused. "What about Tanya?"

I shrugged. "She's your assistant, Garrett. I have no say in that. I think a good talking to may be in order, but I'll leave that up to you."

"If Heidi is gone, you'll stay?"

"There is one other condition."

"What is that?"

"I think you need to bring in an outside group that specializes in workplace bullying. Heidi has been doing this to many people for a long time. Tanya's been part of it although Heidi is certainly the leader. You need to bring in a zero tolerance policy on the subject. Make sure the staff knows it's not acceptable on any level."

"Good plan. I'll make sure it happens." He paused. "Is Bella all right? Does she know about all of this?"

"She does. I told her most of it. She has no idea I'm here right now." I couldn't help the small smirk. "She is a far better person than I am—she would have tried to talk me out of this."

I stood. "I want Heidi out of here. I don't want her to get severance or have a good reference. But I know I can only control so much. Getting her out of here and away from me and Bella will have to do. You do what you need to do for your business, Garrett. But I think you'll find more staff are relieved she is gone than mourn her departure."

"I have to discuss this and the implications with HR. I will need you to bring your phone back and be in on the initial meeting."

"Of course."

He sighed. "I need to call my wife and tell her what's happened. She won't be happy, but you're right. It needs to happen." He paused. "Are we all right here, Edward?"

I shrugged. "I think so. I'm not only doing this because of what she did to Bella. I am angrier over that than I can express, but . . ."

"I understand. You had no choice but to come to me."

"She undermines everything good about your company, Garrett. I couldn't let that go on."

He stood up, extending his hand. "I appreciate that more than you know, Edward. Your loyalty is noted, and it won't be forgotten. Please accept my gratitude and my apology."

I shook his hand.

"Both accepted."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Update mid-week.**


	20. Chapter 20

**~Edward~**

We heard the screaming and cursing in my office. After my private meeting with HR and Garrett, I had invented all sorts of excuses to keep Bella in the office, even following her to the kitchen, telling her I wanted to choose my own danish this morning. She rolled her eyes, but, luckily, let it go.

I was standing by her desk, showing her a new campaign I was working on, when the commotion started.

Bella looked up, startled. "What's going on?"

"I think Heidi's been let go." I shrugged my shoulders. "I assume she's not taking it well."

Her eyes widened. "Edward, what did you do?"

"Nothing I shouldn't have done."

"You had her fired?"

"I told Garrett what happened. The truth. Once I gave him the evidence, I left it up to him to deal with it."

"Evidence?"

"I had taped Heidi's conversations."

She gasped. "You never told me!"

"I know. I told you I would handle it."

"What if . . ." Her voice trailed off as her teeth bit down into her bottom lip. I crouched beside the desk, gathering her hands.

"She won't come near you, Bella. I made Garrett make that a condition of her dismissal. If she even approaches you, her severance package is revoked."

I hadn't been happy about her getting any severance, although if it made her stay away from Bella, I was prepared to overlook it. She had lost her job, there would be no recommendation letter, and Garrett's wife intended to cut all ties with her. She had lost everything today.

"What about you?" she whispered.

I pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry about me, love. I can handle Heidi."

"What about Tanya?"

"She's been spoken to, and put on probation. I think without Heidi around, she'll straighten up. If not, she'll be dismissed."

Tanya had wept copiously and begged for another chance, pleading that Heidi had pushed her constantly and she regretted her actions. Now she was being watched, I hoped she cleaned up her act. I certainly planned on keeping an eye on her.

"Okay," she breathed.

There was more shouting from down the hall, then it stopped.

"I think Garrett just got through to her."

"This is all so awful."

"It had to happen. Something had to be done. Garrett had his head buried in the sand long enough. I'm glad he listened and took action."

She sighed, resting her head on her hand.

Concerned, I leaned forward. "Are you getting a headache?"

"No," she assured me. "I'm a little tired, that's all."

I could see the stress of the past few days written on her face. She looked weary. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled my emails. When I found the right one, I clicked on a link and handed it to her. "Look at this."

She tapped the screen. "What am I looking at?"

"The villa I booked us."

"Where?"

"The Bahamas. We leave this weekend."

"Edward!" she gasped, flinging her arms around my neck.

"A week of sun and sand. No office, no Heidi, nothing. Only us."

"Are you sure? Can we . . . Can you . . ."

I snickered at her partial questions. "Yes. I cleared it with Garrett, I can afford it, and I want to go. So we're going. We need a break." I pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I want to see your eyes smiling again. I'm going to take you somewhere warm where I can make love to you all day and watch you sleep all night."

Her eyes darkened as they met mine. "What if I want you to make love to me all night as well?"

"Your wish is my command."

"I'll need to figure out what to pack."

I grinned. "You need some sunscreen and a bathing suit, Bella. Maybe a dress in case we want to leave the villa. In fact, save room. You don't need the bathing suit. I want you naked as much as possible."

She giggled, pushing on my chest. "I need more than a dress."

"Not much. The villa is private, and I don't plan on going many places. The staff will take care of the meals. All you have to do is keep me satisfied."

"That's a full-time job itself."

"You know it, baby."

She smiled, her voice breathless. "I love you, Edward."

I pressed a kiss to her full mouth. "I love you."

 **~o0o~**

I peered over Bella's shoulder. "You're packing too much, love."

"I want to be prepared."

"The only thing you have to prepared for is me fucking you every chance I get. You don't need all those clothes." I reached in and pulled out a pile of T-shirts, tossing them to the side.

She slapped my hands. "Stop that."

I sat back, taking a long swallow of my beer. "Bella, listen to me. Pack a swimsuit, a pair of shorts, and wear a dress. If you need anything else, I'll buy it for you while we're there."

Her voice had a strange edge to it. "There's no need to _buy_ me anything, Edward. I have enough here. I'll just figure out what to take after you leave later."

I shook my head with a wry grin. "You never cease to surprise me."

"Why?"

"Other women I've dated wanted me to buy them things all the time. In fact, the more I bought them, the more they liked me."

I didn't expect her reaction. She picked up the pile of shirts I had tossed and flung them back in her suitcase. "When are you going to understand this, Edward? I'm not with you for what you can buy me. I don't give a fuck about your money!"

My eyes widened at her unusually colorful language. I stood up, holding out my hands. "Bella, I didn't—"

"I'm not Victoria, Anna, Winifred, or any of the other bitches you used to date!" she shouted. "I'm me! Just Bella! Stop expecting me to be them!"

I gaped at her. I was taken aback by her vehemence, shocked at her language, and more than slightly turned on by her kittenish anger. She had slammed her hand on her hip, her cheeks were flushed, and her chest heaved. She was beyond sexy.

Setting down my beer, I crossed my arms. "Are you done?"

She mimicked my actions. "Are you done comparing me?"

Those words stopped me. I stepped forward, offering my hand to her. "Please."

She slid her palm along mine. I lifted it to my mouth, kissing her skin with a reverence I hoped she could feel. "Bella, love, forgive me. I spoke in jest, and it was in bad taste."

I tucked her hair behind her ear, cupping her soft cheek. "I'm not comparing you—I can't. If I brought every woman I ever dated, spoke to, or even met, into the same room, I couldn't compare you. You surpass them all. The total amount of emotion I felt for all of them pales in comparison to the way I feel about you."

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"You, love, are incomparable. You're on a level entirely on your own. You mean more to me than anything or anyone has ever meant to me my entire life. You mean more to me than my own life."

"I love you for _you_ , Edward." Her lips trembled as she spoke. "Not for what you can give or buy me."

"I know. It's one of the things I love the most about you." I inched forward, needing to be closer to her. "I enjoy buying you things, Bella. It's my way of showing you my love. I get so much pleasure watching your reactions. You appreciate something as small as a candy bar as much as you do an expensive piece of jewelry. Don't ask me to stop."

"I need . . . I need you to know how I feel."

"I do, love. I feel your love all the time. I want you to feel mine."

"I do. I don't need all the bows and gifts that go with it."

"I'll try and rein myself in."

She sighed, the sound shaky and low. "Okay."

I slipped my hand under her chin, lifting her face to mine. "Are you all right?"

She nodded.

"Are _we_ all right?"

"Yes."

I pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. Drawing back, I smiled down at her. " _Winifred_ , love? You really think I could date a woman named Winifred?"

"You could call her Freddy for short."

I threw back my head in laughter, grateful her anger had passed.

"I think I'll pass. I much prefer calling out your name."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes." I ran my finger down her cheek. "I don't like seeing you angry, Bella, but I have to tell you that you look very sexy when you're shouting at me."

"Oh." She breathed out.

Lowering my head, I ghosted my lips across her cheek, stopping at the edge of her mouth. "Do you know what the best part of a disagreement is?"

"When it's over?"

I hummed against her skin. "The end, yes. Because then we get to make up."

She shivered.

"I'm going to make up with you now," I murmured. "I'm going to make up with you really hard."

She wound her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer. "Yes."

I pushed her small case off the bed, lowering her to the mattress, following her down. She stared up at me, her eyes wide and glistening, her worry still evident.

"I want you." I kissed the words into her skin. "I need you," I breathed into her ear. "I love you, always," I vowed to her heart as I pressed a kiss to her chest.

Her breathing sped up, but her eyes remained sad, worried.

I dragged my mouth up her neck. "Tell me I can have you . . . _Freddy_."

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. The sound was music to my ears. I pulled her hand away, kissing the damp palm. "I like you giggling and happy, love. I also like you naked and groaning under me."

"Come get me then."

I had her clothes off in a minute, kissing every inch of her skin as I uncovered it. I cupped her breasts in my hands, teasing her nipples into tight peaks as she whimpered my name. I dragged my lips down her stomach, kissing the soft skin, using my hands to stroke her thighs, drifting higher until my mouth and fingers met in her wet heat. She bucked up, a long keening sound escaping her mouth. I teased her clit, sucking and licking as I used my fingers to fuck her. Over and again, I pushed into her until she shuddered, her body taut and shaking. I threw her legs over my shoulders, slamming my cock into her while she was still in the throes of her orgasm. She gasped as I bent low over her torso, thrusting in long, powerful strokes.

"I want you to come again, Bella. Come on my cock."

She tossed her head. "I can't . . . _Edward . . ._ "

"You can, baby. I'm going to fuck you until you do," I promised her, changing the angle, making sure I hit her exactly where she wanted—where she needed me. "You're going to come all over me and scream my name when you do."

"Oh, _God_. Edward . . . Edward . . . _Edward_!"

I felt her tightening, and I grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her mouth to mine, and kissed her. My tongue tangled with hers as she came, her body locking down. Her pussy milked my cock as I filled her, my orgasm hitting me like a fast-burning wildfire vaporizing everything in its path, leaving only ash and rubble. I collapsed beside her, pulling her into my arms and holding her close. I buried my face into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. We were both quiet as our bodies calmed, and I felt her relax in my embrace.

I pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"What happened earlier—what brought it on—besides my badly timed teasing?"

"It was just a bad day. And sometimes, I think . . . I worry that our relationship is so lopsided eventually it will tear us apart."

"Lopsided? How on earth do you think that?"

She rolled over, curling her arms under her chest as she looked at me. Her smile was soft, but sad. "Edward," she began patiently, "look at us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're successful, respected, rich, and well-known."

"I'm not denying any of that, but I still don't see your point."

"I'm a PA. Nobody knows me. I'm lucky I can afford to live on my own."

"You know I don't give a fuck about any of that shit. Money is just paper. Fame is fleeting." I barked a laugh. "So is respect. One bad campaign, and I'm done."

She sighed, the sound like an ache she was releasing.

"Bella, love, what is it?"

She sat up, her hair brushing her shoulders. I still missed the way it used to fall down her back and curl around her breasts. Still, I reached over and stroked the silkiness. "Tell me."

"I'm young. Inexperienced. I still feel overwhelmed in your world. Sometimes, I think you need someone stronger, more outspoken, older . . . more suited to the life you lead. Someone you don't have to watch out for and protect."

I was silent for a moment, trying to take her words in. Pulling myself into a sitting position, I took her hand. "Let's break this down. Does our age difference bother you?"

"No."

"Me either. So forget it. If someone else has a problem with it, they can go fuck themselves."

Her eyes widened.

"I dated some famous women, Bella. You know that—and yes, they were older, more experienced, and in some ways strong, and you know what? I was never happy. At times, their egos were hard to deal with, their demands too great, and frankly, it got tiresome. I value your inexperience, your quiet nature, and I adore the outlook you have on life and the way you are with me."

A smile curved the edges of her mouth.

"As for _your_ strength?" I ran my finger down her cheek. "Who single-handedly saved the Volturi account? Who stood strong and refused to let Victoria beat her? Who is the sassy, bossy woman who puts me in my place almost daily and handles me better than any other person on this planet?" I pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Bella, you amaze me daily. You amaze the people you work with, your friends—everyone who meets you. Never doubt your strength, love. And never doubt what your strength does for me. Ever."

I leaned closer, slipping my fingers under her chin, making her meet my gaze. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes and I kissed the salty moisture. "Now, someone better-suited to my life?" I shook my head. "Bella there isn't anyone better-suited for me than you. You're it. If I haven't made that plain enough yet, then hear this. You are. You are _everything_. And stop worrying about the protecting. You are the first person in my life who was _important_ enough to protect. And it's a two-way street. I look after you, and you look after me. You are my life."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Bella. More than I can express, more than I can show you in this lifetime, and I never want you to doubt it. I never want you to doubt your place in my life or how lost I would be without you. There is nothing in this world that is going to tear us apart. I won't allow it."

I pulled her into my arms, whispering words of love, stroking the skin of her back, dancing my fingers over the bumps and ridges of her spine until I felt her relax into sleep.

I stared down at her face as she slumbered, evidence of her silent tears still on her cheeks. I needed to figure out a way to erase her doubts, making sure she understood how important she was to me. Idly, I picked up her hand, gently stroking the skin. I snapped the light off, lying down, taking her with me, so her head was on my chest. I liked how she felt curled into me and the scent of her hair drifting up to my nose. I pressed her hand to my torso, holding it against my skin as an idea formed. One I had never thought of until she entered my life.

There was one way I could think of to erase her doubts. One way to assure she belonged to me for the rest of her life. And to show the world she was taken.

Loath to leave her, I grabbed my tablet and started searching, letting her rest as the hours slipped by. Dawn was near when I was satisfied I had covered all the bases.

Then I slipped down, tucked beside her, and allowed myself to sleep.

* * *

 **What I wonder is Edward planning? See you on the weekend. Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Edward~**

The breeze off the water ruffled Bella's hair as the waves swept across her feet. She lifted her face to the sun, extending her arms like a child waiting to be picked up.

Except she was no child.

The sensual lines of her arched back and breasts jutting out as she bent back, soaking in the brilliance of the day, called to me on every level, and I drank in the brilliance of her.

My little zipper-tugger. My Bella.

I stepped off the deck, walking toward her. We'd been here for two days, and as amazing as they had been, I wanted the next five to be beyond anything Bella had ever dreamed of.

Starting right now.

I slipped my arms around her waist, tugging her back to my chest. "Hey, love."

She turned, throwing her arms around my neck, pulling me to her mouth and kissing me hard. With a groan, I lifted her, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her legs around me, her body melding into mine.

"I woke up, and you were gone," I murmured into her neck.

We'd been up before the dawn, rolling around in the soft linen sheets, fucking like mad, then we'd both fallen asleep. It was a surprise to wake up with her gone.

"It's so beautiful; I hate to waste a second asleep."

I pushed her harder into my hips, grinding against her. "Hmmm, maybe I need to tire you out more."

She laughed. "You're doing plenty of that."

I swirled my tongue on her skin. We had made love a lot since arriving. The villa was secluded, with a private pool, and I was enjoying keeping her naked and having her anywhere I wanted. Which, it turned out, was a lot of places.

I set her down on her feet, keeping her close. "I was thinking of doing something a little different today."

"Oh? Bored with me already?"

I nipped at her teasing lips. "No."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we'd do something . . . exciting. Together."

"More exciting than being naked and fucking on the beach?" she murmured, staring up at me with a smile playing on her lips.

I groaned at the way fuck sounded from her mouth and the idea of doing exactly that. Again.

I cupped her cheek. "We'll do that tonight, in the moonlight"—I sucked in a deep breath—"after."

"After what?"

I slid my hand down her neck, trailing in over her arm, and tangling our hands together. I lifted our entwined fingers to my mouth, kissing her knuckles. "After you marry me today."

She blinked. Then blinked again. "Wh–what?"

I held up the ring I had picked up before we left. "Marry me, Bella."

"Edward!"

I slipped the ring on her finger. "I have it all arranged. Someone will be here shortly to take you away for the next few hours for some pampering. When you come back, I'll be waiting with the local JP. All you have to do is meet me right back here and say I do. The rest of the trip will be our honeymoon."

Tears filled her eyes. Her gaze never left mine—not once did she glance down at the ring. I loved the fact I was more important to her than the symbol I had chosen for our love. I knew, without a doubt, I would always be more important to her than what I could give her, which is why she was perfect for me.

"Look at your ring, love."

She looked down, a small gasp escaping her mouth at the cushion cut diamond sparkling on her hand. "Edward, it's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you are. Not as beautiful as this moment, if you say yes. Say yes, love. Say yes to a life with me."

Her wondrous eyes lifted to mine. "Yes," she said simply.

I lifted her into my arms, swinging us around, then cradling her close as I strode toward the villa.

"What are you doing?"

"It's triple crown day."

"What?"

"I fucked my girlfriend a couple hours ago. Right now I'm going to make love with my fiancée, and tonight, I'm going to claim my wife."

"What if your fiancée wants fucking?"

I tossed her on the bed, yanking off the tiny bikini bottoms that hid her sweet juncture from my eyes. "You keep saying that word and you'll get exactly that. You know what it does to me when you swear."

She bit her lip, then grinned mischievously. "Really?" She stretched her arms over her head. "I didn't fucking know that."

"Now you've done it."

She held out her arms. "I hope so."

 **~Bella~**

The golf cart that had picked me up in front of the villa pulled up to the lavish resort building. A tall, elegant woman was waiting, clipboard in hand.

"Hello, Bella. I am Zafrina. Edward has entrusted you to me for the afternoon." She winked. "Although, it was hard to convince him to let you go even for that short space of time."

I smiled, feeling the color flood my cheeks. Edward had indeed, fucked me, thrusting so hard and deep I had to cling to the edge of the mattress in order not to end up on the floor as I screamed his name. In the shower, his hands had been gentle, his touch one of worship and tenderness. We made love under the warm water as he held me close, taking me slow and moaning his passion in my ear. His kiss goodbye when I left, was filled with promises of the night we would be sharing, and I hadn't stopped smiling.

Zafrina linked her arm with mine. "Edward was most insistent you have a pedicure. He informed me that was your favorite treat."

"It is."

She led me to the luxurious spa and into a private room. "We're going to give you a massage, facial, manicure and pedicure, then do your hair and makeup. Your dress is hanging in the closet, and all the toiletries you will need are on the shelf."

I shook my head in wonder. "How did he do all this?"

She smiled modestly. "He contacted me earlier this week. He knew exactly what he wanted for you, and I gave him a few suggestions. He was very, ah, decisive. He had quite an impressive list—in fact, he did most of the work. I only finished the arrangements as per his instructions."

"He is very organized." I grinned.

"He is very much in love and wants you to have the perfect day."

I could only blush and smile at her statement. The man who insisted he wasn't romantic or protective had ceased to exist weeks ago. He had both of those traits and used them often.

"There is some juice, a snack on the table, and a robe in the bathroom." She slipped an envelope from her clipboard with a smile. "I'll leave you to change and eat. Edward asked you read this."

I took the envelope and sat down, feeling almost dizzy. I gazed down at the exquisite ring on my finger as it threw thousands of sparkles around the room in the sunlight. It was large and exquisite, and the band was set with smaller diamonds. It was perfect.

I drew in a deep breath. I was getting married in a few hours to Edward, who had somehow arranged it all. I sipped the juice, unsure if the fluttering in my stomach would allow me to eat the croissants and fruit so artfully laid out on the bone china plate. I opened his note, smiling at his strong writing. Even that showed his confidence and power.

 _ **My Bella,**_

 _ **Enjoy your last few hours as Bella Swan, because from**_ _ **today**_

 _ **forward**_ _ **you will be**_ _ **Bella Cullen—my wife.**_

 _ **I know you're looking around, overwhelmed and in shock. I wanted you to have a wedding with no nerves,**_

 _ **no decisions, and no work. You told me once you wanted something private should you ever get married,**_

 _ **so that, love, is what you will have. You, me, and the sound of the waves and breeze around us.**_

 _ **The only witness to our happiness will be the sun, whose warmth will pale in comparison to the way**_

 _ **I will feel hearing you speak your vows and knowing you are mine—forever.**_

 _ **Don't worry about our families, or anything, today. We will make sure they understand, and we can**_

 _ **include them in a celebration of this event when we return.**_

 _ **Be pampered, put on the dress I bought for you, and come to me.**_

 _ **I wait anxiously for that moment.**_

 _ **All my love,**_ _ **Edward**_

 _ **PS – Eat, love. I know you're nervous, but you need to eat. You need your strength.**_

 _ **And I need you.**_

I blinked away the moisture gathering in my eyes, and laid the letter aside. With a trembling hand, I picked up the croissant and bit into the flaky bread. I would do anything he asked of me today. I would do anything he asked for the rest of my life.

 **~o0o~**

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. The dress Edward picked was beyond beautiful. Glossy white silk tied on one shoulder with a delicate bow; it fell past my knees in swirls of the diaphanous fabric hand-painted with beautiful designs done in the colors of the oceans that surrounded us. The hemline was jagged and full, and I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world wearing it. My hair was up, a few pieces hanging around my ears, and my toes sparkled in hues that matched my dress. They did apply makeup, but the effect was light. My eyes looked huge and my skin smooth—there was no need for blush since I would no doubt be blushing on my own most of the day. My anklet shimmered, and the ring on my hand dazzled. I giggled softly at the flip flops on my feet—Zafrina told me I could kick them off when I got to the beach. Edward would be barefoot and so would I.

I drew in another deep breath and turned to the box sitting on the table. One final surprise from Edward. Once I opened it, I would be ready to go. I lifted the lid, gasping at the pretty bouquet laid out carefully inside. The exotic flowers of the island set with greens and ribbons that matched my dress were nestled among tissue paper. Two small boxes marked one and two were there as well. I lifted box one and opened the small note.

 _ **For you to give me. For me to wear, marking myself claimed as yours.**_

Inside the box was a heavy platinum band, a row of diamonds set in the middle. It would look perfect on his long fingers, thick and eye catching. A tiny note was inside the box.

 _ **Yes, my proud girl, you can pay for this. Relax.**_

I grinned—he knew me well. I would pay him for it so it was truly from me. He simply picked it.

I slipped the ring into the tiny pocket that was sewn into the dress, now understanding why it was there. With shaky hands, I opened the second box, gasping at the delicate drop earrings. White gold with tiny diamonds and a tear-shaped emerald at the bottom glittered against the velvet. Beautiful, intricate, yet not ostentatious. I loved them. The note inside made my breath catch.

 _ **Put these on and come to me, my bride. I'm waiting.**_

I slipped them on and picked up my bouquet.

I was ready.

 **~Edward~**

I heard the golf cart as it approached. Zafrina had kept me informed how things were going. I knew Bella had enjoyed her pampering, ate a small snack, loved her pedicure, and cried over her dress. Zafrina's last message was that she had never seen a woman more beautiful or happy after Bella opened her final surprise. I had picked every last item myself, wanting Bella to have a day of perfection. From the dress to the flowers, I made sure each detail would make her feel the love I had for her.

I could hardly wait to see her for myself. I rolled my shoulders, anxious as I waited for Bella to appear. Beside me, the JP smiled, no doubt used to dealing with nervous bridegrooms, and patted my shoulder in comfort. I smiled at him, not bothering to let him know it wasn't nerves making me tense. It was anticipation. I knew, without a doubt, this was the best decision I had made in my entire life.

Bella was my life now.

Set midway between the villa and alter were some local musicians, playing island songs, the beat soft and sensuous. Zafrina would stand witness to the ceremony as would the driver of the golf cart—her husband. A photographer was on hand, being as unobtrusive as possible, but otherwise, as promised, it would be only Bella and me.

The breath caught in my throat as Bella appeared, the breeze swirling her dress around her legs. She was, indeed, exquisite. My vision blurred briefly at the onslaught of emotion. This woman was going to be mine for the rest of my life.

The plan had been for me to wait under the flower-covered arbour while she walked to me, but I couldn't stay still. In long strides, I met her partway down the path strewn with petals, holding out my hand. She clasped it, stopping so I could look at her. Zafrina and Nepal were both smiling wide as I bent down and kissed Bella's upturned mouth gently.

"You are beautiful, love."

"You are, too," she whispered. "We match!"

I grinned at her. My loose shirt had the same design painted on it, and my linen pants were light and comfortable. Next to her, I was plain. Next to her, this entire island was plain. She was the star.

"We do. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I tucked her hand around my arm. "Then, let's get married."

 **~o0o~**

The service was short and simple. We exchanged vows, I added a diamond band that matched her ring and she slipped on the thick band I had chosen. I stared down at my hand, mesmerized by how something as simple as a piece of metal could make such a difference. It was heavy and solid, a circle with no beginning or end—like the love I had for Bella.

We kissed as man and wife, Zafrina and Nepal showering us with more flower petals. After we signed the license, shook hands, and said our thanks, I escorted Bella to the deck. Zafrina had outdone herself again. A lavish table was set up for dinner, candles and flowers everywhere. The band would stay until I sent them away, and I planned on dancing with Bella until the sun set. Then I could have her all to myself.

I insisted Zafrina and Nepal join us for champagne and some of the hors d'oeuvres laid out. She had the photographer busy taking shots of us before he departed, then we sat and chatted a while until she was satisfied everything was ready for our wedding dinner.

She stood, smiling. "I will leave you to the care of our chef, Edward and Bella. When you're done, simply leave everything. Staff will clear it away. Everything inside is as you instructed as well."

I shook her hand, pressing a thick envelope into it. When she began to shake her head, I gripped her hand firmly. "You went above and beyond for us. This is simply my thanks."

"It was my pleasure, Edward. It's my job."

I smiled. "You outdid yourself. Please accept this."

"Thank you."

 **~o0o~**

It was an evening I would never forget. Dinner was extravagant and amazing. Bella and I were waited on as if we were royalty. Champagne flowed, and I never stopped smiling. Bella's cheeks grew pinker, her laughter ringing out, and her eyes sparkled as brilliantly as her diamonds. After dinner, a beautiful cake was presented, and the photographer reappeared to take pictures of us cutting it.

When we were finished, I pulled Bella into my arms, and we danced around the deck to the soft sounds of the music still being played. I made sure the musicians were well-fed and had access to lots of rum, and they were in no hurry to depart. The setting sun, the music, and the woman in my arms was a heady combination. Her head rested against my shoulder, hand laid flat on my chest, the light of the sinking sun shimmering on the diamonds as we swayed.

"Did you have a good wedding day, love?"

She nestled closer with a contented sigh. "The best day of my life."

I pressed a kiss to her head, resting my cheek on the silky tresses. "Mine, as well."

"Does anyone know?"

"Nope. This was for us. We'll tell everyone when we get back."

She tilted her head back, the flecks of gold shimmering in the dark of her irises. "Not even your parents?"

I smirked. "They're away in Europe. I'll take you to meet them when they get back."

She bit her lip, looking reflective. "What if . . ."

I shook my head, already knowing where she was going with her thoughts. "They will love you. Don't worry, Bella. They know me, and they've already heard a lot about you. They know how impulsive I am. When they find out what I did, they'll simply laugh and insist on meeting you right away. They'll probably have a party for us, which is fine."

She smiled ruefully. "I think my dad will be grateful he didn't have to pay for a wedding, but he'll want to meet you, too."

"Of course. We'll do something when we get back. Invite Emmett and Rose, James and Riley—all your friends and family. My family, too. People at the office you want to include. We'll celebrate again, but this was only for us."

She slid her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Edward. Today was perfect."

I stroked down her arms, feather-light touches that made her shiver.

"It's not over, Bella. We have all night to celebrate." Gripping her hips, I pulled her close. "I bet that dress is going to look just as pretty on the floor beside our bed."

Her eyes darkened, and her breathing quickened. She stretched up, her lips close to my ear.

" _Fuck_ ," she whispered, the word and the slow way she breathed it into my ear having the exact effect she wanted on me.

I lifted her into my arms.

Dancing was over.

It was time to finish my triple crown.

* * *

 **So there you go. Edward - you made me sigh this chapter. More than once.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you mid-week. 3 chapters to go!**


	22. Chapter 22

**~Edward~**

I carried her to our room, my mouth never leaving hers. I set her down on her feet, wanting her to see what I had prepared.

Our bed was turned down, rose petals scattered over the crisp white sheets. Candles flickered in the waning light, casting a warm glow throughout the room. Vases of flowers decorated the tabletops, their heady fragrance filling the air. Champagne was waiting in an ice bucket, chocolate-dipped fruit arranged on a silver platter, and the doors were open, showing the lights and flowers floating in the hot tub.

I dipped my head to Bella's ear, tugging on the pins that kept her hair up. "You're going to need that hot tub later, love."

She turned her head slightly, arching an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

Dragging my lips down her skin, I suckled at the juncture where shoulder met neck, tugging on the silky bow of her dress. "Yes."

"The staff," she whispered.

"Are gone. The band left as soon as we stopped dancing. Our wait-staff left as soon as they cleared away and set up this room. We're alone, sweet girl." I drifted my hands down her sides, sweeping away the silk, pushing the fabric past her hips so it pooled in a shimmering heap around her feet. Her tiny thong snapped easily under my fist, leaving her bare. I pulled her hips back against my erection as I ghosted my hands up, cupping her breasts, stroking her nipples, as she shivered and moaned.

"I want your noises, Bella. I want to hear you tonight. I'm going to claim you as my wife. Every sweet inch of you is going to know me tonight. I want to taste you, touch you, feel you." I rolled her nipples between my fingers, dropping my hands slowly down her torso, drawing circles on her soft skin until I cupped the heat of her pussy. I slid my leg between hers, opening her to me. "This is mine, love. Only mine."

"E–Edward," she stuttered as I slipped one finger into her wetness.

"Say it, Bella. Tell me who you belong to."

"You," she gasped.

I added another finger, sliding my thumb around her clit. She trembled, her head falling back to my shoulder, her chest heaving. I sped up my movements, pressing harder.

"Come on my fingers, baby. Tell me how it feels."

"Good," she keened. "So good."

I grabbed her face, tilting it up to mine and kissing her hard. "It's going to feel so much better than good in a minute, love. You're going to come for me, then we're going to start again." I bit down on her neck. "And again."

Her body tightened, and I smiled against her skin as she cried out, her hips jerking, pussy muscles clenching as she came. My name fell from her lips as she quivered, her legs shaking, and she sagged against me. Bending, I scooped her up, holding her to my chest. She lifted her head, offering her mouth, and I covered her lips with mine.

I laid her on our bed and stepped back. Her dark hair fanned out around her head. Her skin glistened in the candlelight, slightly flushed from her orgasm. She stretched her arms out, letting me look at her in her naked splendor. She was delicate, beautiful, and mine. I tugged my shirt over my head, and loosened my pants, letting them fall around my ankles. Her eyes widened, her breathing picking back up. She reached for me, the ring on her hand glinting in the light. "Edward," she pleaded.

"Tell me what you want, love."

"Make me yours . . . my husband."

I crawled up the bed, hovering over her. Our eyes locked, her expression one of desire yet so filled with love, and my chest constricted. Her legs wrapped around me as I slid into her warmth, stilling at the sensation of our bodies joining.

I lowered my mouth to hers. "I love you, my wife."

 **~o0o~**

The next five days were idyllic. Days in the sun, nights under the stars. We made love, we fucked, we laughed and teased, and every day, I fell more in love with Bella. As promised, I memorized every inch of her. Hours were spent exploring each other, discovering new pleasures, and creating memories to last a lifetime.

On our last day, we were on the beach, Bella resting against my chest as we sat in the waves that swirled around our bodies. She had been quiet since we woke up, almost distracted. She had a faraway look in her eyes, and her smile held a touch of sadness.

I rested my chin on her shoulder, lacing our hands together. "What are you thinking, love? You're somewhere else today."

She sighed. "I love it here, Edward."

"You don't want to leave."

"I know we have to."

"We'll come back, Bella. I'll book the villa again for a couple weeks in the winter. Longer if you want."

"I know."

I tucked her hair behind her ear. "Look at me."

She tilted her head, meeting my eyes.

"Bella, are you worried about going back to the office?"

"A little."

"Heidi is gone."

"I know."

"You're worried about the reaction to our marriage?"

"Yes."

I tucked her closer. "Everything has changed now. How I see things has changed. I won't allow anyone to belittle our relationship or hurt you. I won't allow that to happen again."

"Because we're married?"

"Yes, but also because I love you too much to let it happen again. You are far more important than anything else."

When she didn't speak, I kept talking. "I would hate it, love, but if you don't want to work, you don't have to."

She turned fully in my arms. "I want to work, Edward. I want to work with you. I'm just sad about leaving and feeling nervous." She smiled, her lips quivering. "This has been the most wonderful week of my life."

I cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin. "It's only the start of our life, love. We'll go back and face the office together. We'll move you into my condo, and look for a new place if you want. We'll tell our friends and family and celebrate with them." I frowned. "Are you concerned about their reaction?"

"I'm sure they'll all be surprised."

I chuckled. "Shocked is more like it. But we'll have a party and they'll be thrilled. In the end, it's our decision, not theirs. I think they'll be happy that we're happy."

She hummed softly in agreement.

"So we'll go home, and blend our two worlds into one."

"I don't want to let you down, or disappoint you."

"You couldn't do either. Ever. All I need is you. By my side at work, close to me at night. But if you're unhappy, then I'll give you up at the office because my life with you outside the office is my priority now." I sucked in a deep breath. " _I'd_ give up the office, if you wanted."

"No!" she gasped. "Edward, I don't want you to give up doing what you love!"

"I love you more."

She shook her head, pressing her lips to my hand. "You don't have to choose. It's not an either-or situation."

"Do you understand how important you are to me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know I'd do anything for you?"

She smiled, leaning her head back to my shoulder. "Yes."

"All you have to do is ask. Anything."

"I know."

"So are you ready to go back to life—together, as a couple?" I pulled her closer. "We can do anything as long as we do it together."

"Together."

 **~o0o~**

I shook Garrett's hand, smiling wide at his reaction.

"Congratulations, Edward. I wish you and Bella the best."

I sat back, crossing my legs. "Thanks, Garrett. I wanted you to know before the week started. I wanted there to be no doubt, no gossip, and no trouble." I had come into the office early to make sure Garrett knew of our marriage.

"There will be none. I am thrilled for you." He beamed at me. "Will I announce it at the meeting, or would you like the honor?"

"My honor was marrying Bella last week. You can make the announcement, if you like."

"I will." He studied me for a moment. "I have an announcement of my own to make."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I'm selling the firm, Edward."

My shoulders tensed in shock. "What?"

"I'll still be here, but I need to step back. My kids are growing up too fast, and I'm missing too much." He smiled sadly. "I never expected the agency to grow so much or be so big. I had an offer I simply couldn't refuse. I can stay on for as long as I want but with much less responsibility. More time for my family."

"I can understand that, but . . ."

"Your job is secure, Edward. Everyone is secure. I'll just be heading up a division, not running it all."

"I'm flabbergasted. I had no idea."

"I know. It wasn't an easy decision, but it's the right one for me. For my family. It's been in the works for a while, and whole situation with Heidi proved I needed to regroup, and this is the right move."

"When are you announcing this?"

"Not for a while. There are a few legalities to finish up. Then I'll announce. I wanted to tell you, though."

"Thanks for the heads-up."

He regarded me seriously. "Will you stay?"

I ran a hand over my hair. "I'll have to meet the new owners and decide, Garrett. You were the main reason I came here."

He nodded. "That's all I can ask." Then he sighed. "I have another piece of news."

I almost groaned. I was only gone a week. What else had happened?

"Aro is in the hospital."

I frowned at the news, immediately concerned. "What? When? What happened?"

"He had a mild heart attack."

"Can he have visitors?"

"He can, and I know he'd love to see you and Bella." He grinned. "Especially your wife. He is very fond of her."

My lips turned up in a wide smile at hearing Bella referred to as my wife. "She is fond of him, as well. We'll go see him later." Bella and Aro had coffee and/or lunch at least once a week. We'd had several dinners with him, and we were both fond of him. I loved hearing his stories.

"He'd like that."

I stood, knowing I needed to let Bella know both pieces of news. I shook Garrett's hand. "Thanks for the heads-up. I wish you all the best with your new direction."

He smiled, looking rather smug. "You never know what the future holds, Edward. Things change when we least expect it."

I only nodded, unsure what he was referring to. "I'll go catch up and see you at the meeting."

"Excellent."

 **~o0o~**

Bella shifted beside me, and I slipped my arm around her. "Relax, love. Garrett says he is recovering fine. It was very mild."

"But he's all alone, Edward."

I slipped my fingers under her chin, tilting her face so I could kiss her. "I love how tenderhearted you are."

She smiled up at me, stretching up on her toes to offer me her mouth. I yanked her tight and kissed her as hard and deep as I could, given the fact we were in an elevator and the doors were about to open. Her caring for those she loved warmed my heart.

The doors opened and we stepped onto the ward and found Aro's room. He was propped up against his pillows, his long white hair loose, his head turned to the side as he gazed out the window, looking weary. When he heard us enter, he turned his head, his face breaking into a wide smile. "Edward! Bellissima!"

She hurried forward, setting down the flowers she insisted on purchasing and bending low to brush a kiss on his cheek. He beamed up at her, the weariness banished, and cupped her face.

"How kind of you to come see an old man. You have made my day!" He extended his hand to me. "And, Edward, thank you for bringing your lovely girl to see me."

I grasped his hand. "As if either of us would stay away, Aro. We came as soon as we heard the news."

He waved his hand. "Too much fuss. I'm fine."

Bella clucked her tongue. "You need to take care of yourself. You work too hard, Aro." She cupped his cheek. "You need to slow down. I keep telling you that."

I sat down, enjoying the way she was fussing over him. And regardless of the way he pretended to frown, so did he.

When he asked about our trip, Bella met my eyes, biting her lip. I leaned forward, grinning. "We got married, Aro."

His reaction was joyous. There was no other word to describe it. He clasped his hands together, his eyes bright with excitement, and he chortled with delight. "This is the most wonderful news I could have had today." He grasped Bella's hand. "You must allow me to give a party in your honor."

Bella sat beside him, patting his hand. "We'll talk about that another time. We need to get you well."

He covered her hand with his, shaking his head. "I can go home as soon as I arrange for some help."

I knew it was going to happen before Bella even opened her mouth.

"You can come and stay with us, Aro! We have a guest room, and you would be welcome."

He shook his head. "You are just married. You don't need an old man around. They just don't want me alone for the first few days."

Bella turned her head, her eyes beseeching. I had no choice, and I really didn't mind. "Come stay with us for a few days, Aro. You'd be welcome. I have a crazy week coming up, and you can keep Bella company."

He wavered, and I leaned forward, patting his leg. "I insist."

"It's only for a few days. My niece will arrive at the end of the week. She is coming to stay with me."

"Fine."

 **~o0o~**

On the way home, Bella looked over at me. "Are you angry with me about Aro coming to stay?"

I lifted her hand, kissing the knuckles. "No, not at all. I am curious how you plan to look after him when you are at work, though."

"I was going to request the week off. I thought I would discuss it with my boss. He's a pretty great guy, especially if he knew that Lauren had already agreed to fill in for me."

I chuckled. "Is he, now? Even though he's lost when you aren't around?"

"He's the most understanding man I know. And it's only for the rest of the week. I'll get you all organized tomorrow before I pick up Aro." She smiled tentatively. "You're so busy, you'll hardly be in the office anyway."

I pulled into the underground parking structure and drove into my spot. Unclipping my seat belt, I turned to Bella, who was watching me with guarded eyes. I ran my knuckles down her cheek and tapped on her bottom lip that was trapped between her teeth. "I don't mind, love. I knew you were going to offer as soon as he said he couldn't go home yet. I'll make do without you." I grinned. "Make sure Lauren knows I like the lemon danish best, okay?"

She flung her arms around my neck, hugging me hard. "I will."

I pulled her close, burying my face into her neck. She was so easy to make happy. And, in this case, her happiness was based on the fact she was helping someone. My adoration of her grew even more. Something I didn't think was possible.

"I need to get you upstairs, love."

She eased back with a teasing smile. "Oh?"

I nodded, pushing my door open and leaning down to look at her. "It's our last night alone for a few days. I need to make the most of my time."

Her cheeks colored the way I knew they would, and she slid out of the car, meeting me at the back and slipping her hand into mine.

"Okay, then."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Update on Friday and Sunday.**


	23. Chapter 23

**~Edward~**

I leaned my head against the cold metal of the elevator wall, grateful it was Friday. It had been a crazy week with meetings, new clients, and a lot of catching up from being gone the week before. A smile tugged at my lips as I thought about the reason for being gone, though. I'd do it all again to have that week with my wife.

Bella.

I had missed having her beside me this week although I knew how important it was to her to care for Aro. I had enjoyed having him with us. He entertained both of us at night with his stories of his life. The way he spoke of his wife, Renata, and how he missed her brought tears to Bella's eyes more than once. He was no trouble at all. In fact, Bella said he was a model patient and hated to even ask for the smallest amount of help. His niece, Jane, arrived on Sunday, and he would return home where she would care for him.

I would miss his stories and pleasant company although the thought of having Bella all to myself again was a good one. I knew she would keep a close eye on him.

I let myself into the condo, inhaling the smell of dinner. I groaned, having missed lunch and worked late. Bella's marinara was awesome, and I knew she would have a plate waiting for me. I walked into the living room, surprised to find Aro sitting on the sofa, book in hand, and no Bella beside him.

He smiled widely at me. "Good evening, Edward. I trust your day was a good one?"

I returned his smile with one of my own. I liked his formal way of speaking. "It was, Aro. How are you feeling?"

He waved his hand. "I am well. Your Bella has taken such good care of me." Then he frowned. "I worry it has been too much. She is not feeling well."

"Oh?" I glanced down the hall, alarmed.

"I insisted she rest. She had a headache come on a short while ago."

Remembering how bad the last headache had been, I was immediately concerned. "I'll go check on her."

He nodded. "Go spend a little time with her. I am fine with my book. We can talk while you have your dinner. She left you a plate to heat up."

"Of course she did."

"She loves to care for those around her."

"She does."

He indicated the hall with the tilt of his chin. "Go."

I slipped into the bedroom and kneeled beside the bed. Bella was a tiny ball, curled up under the covers, a small icepack draped across her forehead. I ran my fingers down her cheek, smiling at her when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, love."

"Hi. What time is it?"

"Just after eight. How's the head?"

"Not too bad. I took my pills."

I pulled the icepack off and ran my fingers over her head in a gentle motion. "This is warm. I'll get you a new one."

She leaned into my caresses with a soft sigh. "That feels nice."

"Shift over, love."

She pushed back and I slid in beside her, stroking her hair as she curled against me.

"What brought it on?"

"Not sure. Sometimes there is no reason. They just hit me."

I kept up my caresses, feeling her relaxing back into sleep.

"Dinner . . . on the . . . stove," she mumbled.

I pressed a kiss to her head. "Okay, I'll eat. I need you to sleep."

The only response I got was a soft grumble. I knew her medication knocked her out, and the best thing for her was sleep. I stayed for a while, enjoying her warmth and the feeling of having her close. I carefully slipped out, leaving her asleep. I looked down, brushing a curl from her face. She was pale, paler than usual—another side effect of her headaches. Leaning down, I touched my lips to her cheek. "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

I quickly changed, went to the kitchen, heated up my plate of pasta, and took it into the living room. Aro and I chatted as I ate.

"Bella informed me your parents are coming."

I nodded, swallowing a mouthful of food. "They arrive next week. They're very excited to meet Bella." I grinned. "I think my mother has called her every day since I told them we got married."

"And Bella's family?"

"Her mother wishes her well and will come visit us soon. If not, I'll take Bella to her so I can meet her. I had a very long talk with her father, and he is going to come up next week as well. I think we'll get along fine. As long as Bella is happy, then he is as well."

"I would like to host a party for you while they are here."

"Aro . . ."

He waved his hand. "My niece is a lawyer—very organized, and she is going to do most of it. I will do very little, except greet your guests and be proud to be there with you to celebrate." His eyes twinkled behind the glasses he was wearing. "Besides, I already convinced Bella. She said as long as you were all right with it, and I didn't do any of the work, then she was pleased."

"We would be the ones honored, Aro," I stated as I wiped my mouth and set down my dish. "We just don't want you to overtax yourself."

He studied me for a moment, tugging his glasses off and nodding. "I have something I wish to discuss with you, Edward. Something of great importance to me."

I swallowed my wine with a frown. "What is it, Aro? Are you feeling all right? You can stay here as long as you need to. We aren't in any rush for you to leave."

His smile was wide. "You have been more than gracious. I am fine, and I look forward to returning home to my own place. Jane will look after me and help me find someone on an on-going basis. That isn't what this is about. I would like you to hear me out and not to give me an answer right away to what I have to say."

"All right."

"I plan on semi-retiring. My doctors have suggested it would be best."

I nodded, not surprised. He was well-past retirement age, and he should step back and enjoy life.

"I want you to come work for me, Edward. I want you to run my company."

Before I even had the chance to say a word, he dropped another bombshell.

"When I retire, or pass, the company will be yours."

I gaped at him, his words coming as a shock. "Your . . . your niece—"

"She has no interest in the company. She knows she is well looked after in my will." He chuckled. "As long as she has as many pairs of shoes as she needs, all is well."

"But I know nothing about shoes."

He leaned forward. "I have the best people in the world for that. And I will teach you. I need your leadership skills, your drive. I need to know my company is being run by someone with the same passion as I had for it. I think you're that man. You could do all the marketing inside, hire the right people to run it day-to-day."

"Garrett?"

He shrugged. "I only signed for a year. And, I spoke with him. He came to see me in the hospital. He told me his plans, and I told him mine." He winked at me, his eyes twinkling. "He thought you were the right man for the job."

Recalling his odd smile and words, I realized Garrett had known this offer was coming.

"I know it is a lot to take in, Edward, but I think you're exactly what I need to take the reins of my company. I respect you. I like you. Your forward thinking will ensure the company will thrive long after I'm gone yet maintain the dignity I have tried to adhere to." He smiled. "And your Bella will be beside you. You can come into a working environment _you_ control. She will be protected."

I stared at him, at a loss for words.

"You will come in as President—second only to me. I can offer you a salary and benefit package I promise you will rival anything offered to you. And the guarantee the company will be yours. All in writing."

"You have no other family?"

He shook his head. "Not blood, no. Jane is my only living relative." He smoothed the blanket over his legs. "I have come to think of Bella, and you, as part of my family. It isn't always about the blood connection but rather how one feels about a person that determines family."

"Aro, I really don't know what to say."

He smiled at me. "Good. I want you to think about it—think hard. Talk to your Bella. Come to me with any questions. Tell me your decision after your party. Would that be agreeable?"

I nodded, still I shock. "Why, Aro? Why me? Surely you've worked with other people you admired."

Soft footfalls drew my attention. Bella came down the hall, groggy and pale.

"Bella, love, what are you doing up?"

She smiled sleepily, running a hand through her hair. "I wanted to check on my two favorite men." She walked over and tugged Aro's blanket over his knees. "Do you need anything?"

He beamed up at her. "No, dear Bella. Edward and I were just talking. I am going to go to my room and read until I fall asleep."

I reached out, tugging on her hand and bringing her to my lap. She came easily, and curled up, her head tucked under my chin. I wrapped my arm around her, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow. "You, my girl, need to go back to bed and sleep."

"I was lonely without you," she whispered.

I leaned my chin on her head, shutting my eyes, letting her sweet words sink in. I had spent the past years using my words to market and advertise. Choosing them carefully for maximum effect. Yet, with a few innocent words, she could disarm me—totally.

I opened my eyes to see Aro standing in front of us, an indulgent smile on his face.

" _That_ , Edward, is the reason. Your Bella and what she has brought out in you. You look at her the way I looked at my Renata. That is what made me decide."

He leaned forward and ran his hand over Bella's hair then patted my shoulder. "Think it over."

"I will."

"Goodnight to you both."

Bella smiled despite the pain I could still see lingering on her face. "Goodnight, Aro."

He ambled down the hall, shutting his door quietly.

Bella looked up, curious. "Think about what?"

I brushed her mouth with mine. This wasn't the time to tell her. I would fill her in once we were alone again, and her head was clearer. "I'll tell you later." I stood, taking her with me. "For now, I'm taking you back to bed, and I'll stay with you."

She snuggled closer. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

The condo was quiet, the lights low. Bella sat on the corner of the sofa, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Edward," she breathed. "What an offer."

I nodded, taking another draw on my bottle of beer. Aro had left his afternoon, his niece Jane with him. She was younger than I expected, but obviously adored her uncle. Her mother was Renata's sister, whom Aro had been very close with. She and Bella had hit it off right away, and she told Bella she would be sending her the information about our celebration later that week. She had winked when she promised it would be low-key and simple. I had an idea nothing she did was low-key or simple. But Aro looked pleased, and I knew how much it meant to him, so I smiled and winked in return.

"Do you want this?" Bella queried. "Are you interested?"

I lifted another slice of pizza from the box and sat back, chewing as I thought about her question. I refused to let her cook today. Her headache was gone, but the effects of it still lingered. She was tired and drawn, and I wanted her to take it easy. Since I was fairly lacking in the kitchen, I ordered in pizza.

"When I played basketball, I knew I had a certain amount of time within the sport. I was good—not as well-known as some players, but I held my own. When I blew out my knee, I had a choice. Leave while I could still walk, or go back and push for more and risk my health. I walked away at the right time for me." I paused to finish my slice. "I had majored in business and marketing at college, and I knew I wanted to do that when my career was over. I also knew I had a timeframe with that career as well. I've been very successful, and I've enjoyed it. I wasn't looking to leave—my plan had always been to work another ten years or so, then retire. Do something else. But, Aro's offer . . . it intrigues me. The chance to learn a whole new business, to be the one in control." I shrugged. "So, yeah, I am interested."

"It's a huge undertaking."

"It is, and it's a commitment I wasn't sure I ever wanted, but I think I can do it. And, I think if I handle things correctly, I can still keep to my plan of not working full-time in about ten years. I can adopt Aro's way of thinking. Stay in control but hire someone for the day-to-day things."

Bella reached out her hand, and I clasped it tight. "I think you can do anything you put your mind to, Edward."

I smiled at her statement.

"Would you come with me as my assistant?"

"Yes." She sighed quietly. "I have no interest in staying with Garrett's company if you aren't there."

"Good." That was the answer I was hoping for.

"From what Aro said, Garrett knows about the offer, but I still want to talk to him."

"Of course."

"Are you comfortable with this, Bella?"

She smiled at me, her eyes bright. "I couldn't be more proud, Edward. I know if you take this on, you'll be successful. I have no doubt about it."

Her words warmed my chest, and I lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. "I have to talk more with Aro. I have a ton of questions. I want to talk to Jane, too. I know she handles a lot of the legal end for Aro. I need to make sure she's okay with all this."

"She told me she's moving to be closer to Aro. She wants to make sure he's looked after."

"Aro will argue with her."

Bella grinned. "He can argue all he wants. She told me she was tired of living in New York and was thinking of a change anyway. I gather she's sought after, so she won't have any trouble finding a new firm."

"Well, then, it's good for both of them."

"When do you have to answer him?"

"Not for a while. He told me today he would be sending me financial statements and more information about the company so I had a better understanding of it. Once I look it all over, I'll talk to him. After our party."

"All right."

"How would you feel about it?"

"I want you to be happy. If this makes you happy then I'm all for it. I . . ."

"What?"

She sighed, and reaching over, I tugged her onto my lap. "Say it, love. Whatever it is, just say it."

"I don't want to be your assistant forever."

"You want to work elsewhere?" I asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"I want to stay at home . . . when we have children. I want to be with them."

The hurt dissolved instantly, joy replacing it as her words sank in. She wanted to stay home with our kids, and be with them—the thought of that made me incredibly happy. Slipping my fingers under her chin, I dropped a kiss to her soft lips. "I want that too. And whenever you want to start on babies, you just let me know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want you home with them, to look after them and me. If you keep me organized here, work is a breeze. Our home, you, and our family—that will be my priority."

Her eyes glowed. I stood, taking her with me. "In fact, babies take a lot of practice. I think we need to go and practice making them now, so when we're ready, we have it perfected."

She giggled into my neck, pressing her mouth against my skin. "Yes. Lots of practice."

I smiled all the way down the hall.

* * *

 **Last chapter will post on Sunday. Thank you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**~Edward~**

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activities. I met with Aro several times, went through all the documents he sent over, talked to Jane, and finally met with Garrett. He was supportive although admitted to being disappointed at the fact I wouldn't be working with him in the future. But he agreed it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. I promised to keep him abreast of things and give him plenty of notice before I left. Aro and I had a lot of discussions still ahead of us, but I wanted him to know what I felt was ahead in the future. He shook my hand firmly.

"I have always appreciated your honesty and integrity, Edward. I know we'll work something out between us." Then he chuckled. "You'll have to deal with his quirks now on a daily basis."

I had only grinned. I liked Aro's quirks. His old-fashioned ways and the formal way he had of approaching things was refreshing. I knew I could help further the business with my more modern ways of handling situations, yet I wanted to retain his old world views. It was important to me.

I found the business fascinating. I spent hours poring over his patents and learning his creative process. The way he kept his business small and private yet extremely lucrative. He was generous to his employees and oversaw every aspect of the company. The thought of being part of that process appealed to me.

My parents arrived two days ago. I met them at the airport and took them to the condo where Bella waited, worried and nervous, for us. She insisted I should have a little private time with them and had suggested I take them out before bringing them over, but they were both far too anxious to meet her, and we went directly to the condo, not even stopping at their hotel. She didn't have anything to worry about. My mother loved her already, and my father followed her lead. They both engulfed her in hugs, and an hour after they arrived, it was as if they had known her all her life. When Bella and Mom went into the kitchen to make dinner together, my father looked over at me with a smile.

"She is lovely, Edward. Perfect for you."

"I know."

"We worried you wouldn't ever settle down."

I chuckled. "It wasn't in my plans, Dad. But once I met her, my plans changed. Everything changed."

"Tell me about this new opportunity you were offered."

I spent the next half hour describing Aro and the company. Dad's eyes widened when he heard the name Volturi. "Damn," he breathed out. "I've always wanted a pair of those sneakers. Can you hook me up?"

I laughed. "I think I can."

Mom came out of the kitchen. "Carlisle, cancel the hotel room, dear. Bella wants us to stay here, so we can spend more time together."

"Um . . ." He glanced my way, a silent question passing between us.

I grinned, not surprised by Bella's request. "Good idea." I nodded. "It'll save time. I have a feeling those two are going to want to spend a lot of time together." A fact I was more than pleased about.

"Are you sure, Edward?" My dad leaned forward. "You just got married."

"We have lots of time to be alone, Dad. If Bella wants you here, then you stay here."

He pulled out his phone. "Okay, then."

I listened to the laughter coming from the kitchen with a smile.

Whatever Bella wanted, she could have. Especially if it made her laugh that way.

 **~o0o~**

The party Aro hosted for us was lavish. We had insisted he wait a while before throwing it so he had a chance to recover. It also gave us time to invite people from out of town. Despite his protestation to the contrary, he went overboard. The restaurant he rented was decorated to overflowing with flowers, candles, and tulle. The live band was from another era, playing beautiful music, and the dance floor was popular. Bella was a vision in a black dress that ended just below her knees. White lace trimmed the entire dress, setting off her shoulders and neck. Her only jewelry were her rings and the anklet I had given her until I stood behind her, slipping on a pair of pearl and diamond earrings that caught the light and shimmered against her pale skin. Her thanks for the small gift had been enthusiastic and passionate, making me wish the night was over and I had her alone. But watching her now, I smiled in utter joy. She was a bright light in the room, her smile wide, and her own happiness evident. She was surrounded by friends and family, some old and some new, safe and secure . . . and mine.

All mine.

Aro appeared at my elbow. "You are looking at your wife with joyful eyes, Edward."

I smiled at him, shaking his hand. "She makes me happy, Aro." I swept my arm indicating the room. "This is beyond anything I could have imagined. Thank you for hosting such a wonderful event."

He inclined his head. "It was my pleasure. Although the credit goes to Jane. I simply told her my wishes, and she handled it all."

"It's magnificent."

He sighed. "Renata loved events like this. She would have enjoyed this so much." His eyes became damp. "We would have danced all evening."

Bella appeared beside us, a soft smile on her face a she laid her hand on his arm. "I would love to dance with you, Aro. It would be my honor to do so."

He glanced at me, and I had to chuckle. "You don't need my permission to dance with my wife, Aro." Then I winked. "But I am watching you. No funny stuff."

A grin broke out on his face as he laid a hand over his heart. "I shall resist." Then he bowed toward Bella. "A moment, please. I wish to request a special song."

I slipped my arm around Bella's waist. "Having a good time, love?"

She beamed up at me. "Yes. Are you?"

"I am. But, as soon as I finish making the rounds, you're all mine. No more dances with anyone."

She laughed softly, stretching up on her toes to press her mouth to mine. She had been a popular lady this evening. My father, Charlie, Riley, James, Emmett, Jasper, and many others, all having danced with her. I had been busy too, although not as popular as her. But I made sure to dance with my mother, Rose, Jane, and Alice. Riley wanted to try a fox trot with me, but I refused. He and Emmett tried and failed spectacularly, causing much merriment in the room as they both tumbled to the floor in laughter.

Riley and James had both been in constant conversation with Aro. I knew they would both find him fascinating, and I may have had an ulterior motive in introducing them and telling them of their mutual love of classical music. James was one of the best web designers I knew, and Riley was brilliant with IT. Two key components Aro's business would require with the direction I envisioned the company going. The thought of having two of my best friends close was too much to resist. I knew they were happy in Chicago, but I could be persuasive.

Aro approached Bella, his smile wistful. He extended his hand, with a small formal bow. "Bellissima, if you would honor me by dancing to the song Renata and I danced to on our wedding day, it would please an old man greatly."

I heard Bella's fast inhale, and I knew she would be fighting back tears the entire dance. I brushed a kiss to her head and gently placed her hand in Aro's. He led her to the middle of the dance floor as the strains of a waltz began. I knew Bella wasn't the most confident of dancers, but once they began to twirl, it was a thing of beauty to witness. Aro obviously was a master—he led her around the dance floor, and they looked as if they had been dancing together for years. Their heads were so close, the white of Aro's hair brilliant beside the dark chocolate of Bella's. Her dress flared out as he spun her, catching her back and moving effortlessly. The entire party stopped and watched the two of them alone on the dance floor. My mother stood beside me, her hand on my arm.

"Edward," she breathed. "How lovely."

"I know," I murmured, pride filling my chest. Aro looked so happy—I knew how much he adored Bella, thinking of her like a daughter. She doted on him as well, and it made my heart happy to see them creating such a special memory.

When the music ended, the room exploded in applause. Bella blushed, startled, but Aro lifted her hand with an old-fashioned kiss to the back, then bowed to the crowd and walked her back to me. He placed her hand in mine, his eyes bright. "Thank you, Edward, for the loan of your lovely Bella. It was a joy."

I tucked Bella close and shook his hand. "It was a joy to watch you," I assured him.

He turned to my mother. "If I may be so bold as to ask a dance of you, Esme?"

She held out her hand. "If you hadn't, Aro, I was going to ask you."

He beamed as they moved to the dance floor, the music once again filling the room. Without a word, I escorted Bella to the floor, wrapping her in my arms. "I'm not as good as Aro, but I need to dance with my wife," I whispered, dropping a kiss to her head. "Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?"

"A few times."

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

"Hmmm. Not lately."

"Remiss of me." I stopped moving, tilting her chin up. "You are the most beautiful woman here, and I love you, Bella Cullen. I'm so proud to be your husband."

The tears already threatening spilled over, sliding down her soft cheek. "I love you," she sniffed. "And I love being your wife."

I pulled her close and started to sway to the music again.

"Good. Because I'm never letting you go. Ever."

 **~o0o~**

Night was descending, the darkness etching out the light. I turned my chair around, studying the encroaching night. The light faded early this time of year. I often took advantage of that fact to head home earlier—especially when Bella wasn't in the office.

She now worked only three days a week. In the months I'd been with Aro's company, a lot of things had changed. Jane had moved and now lived with Aro. He was still coming in but usually only two days a week. He had slowed down some although he was still a brilliant mastermind of business. He no longer could drive, or even walk far, but he was still vital and well-spoken. His favorite day of the week was Wednesday—the day he and Bella spent together. I highly suspected it was her favorite day, as well, although she never said so, in case it hurt my feelings.

Riley and James had moved after I offered them both jobs that exceeded what they did in Chicago, plus the added benefit of a smaller city and a quieter life. We saw them often outside the office—they both loved Bella and her cooking. Jasper and Alice were often over, and the six of us spent many nights at theatres and concerts as a group. Emmett and Rose visited often, and we enjoyed their company when they did. This past year's weekend had included all our spouses, and we had added Jasper and  
Alice, renting an even bigger cabin. It was a great weekend and was, I hoped, the start of a new tradition.

My parents came to visit frequently, and we travelled to them when we could. We saw a lot of Charlie, and I had finally met Bella's rather scatterbrained mother. She hadn't come to our wedding party since Phil had an accident, and she had stayed home to care for him. She came for a visit a month later and stayed for a few days. She was slightly eccentric although charming. Bella looked a great deal like her but definitely got her temperament from Charlie. Renee insisted on cooking dinner one night, and I would be forever grateful it wasn't an experience I had to relive. She was a horrendous cook, and even Bella had trouble eating the meal she put in front of us. Bella made it up to me after she left—in more ways than one.

I leaned back in my chair, glancing at my watch. Bella would be here soon, and we were going out to dinner. I had wanted to pick her up at home, but she insisted on coming here first. I slid open my drawer and withdrew a small silver-wrapped parcel. It was Bella's birthday and a year since I had met her. So many changes—and all of them good—had occurred since I met her. Moving here had had been the hope for a fresh start with less tension and ended up being the beginning of a new, happier life in every way. All because of a feisty little brunette who'd turned my world upside down with her fumbling, little fingers and a very tight, little skirt.

I ran my finger over the shiny paper. Bella would love her gift, even as she protested I had spent too much money. It was a diamond bracelet: elegant, simple, and perfect—just like her. I liked seeing my tokens of affection on her body. She never took off her wedding rings or her anklet. I had given her a pair of diamond studs for Christmas, and the only time she took them out was to wear the other earrings I gave her. I knew she would never take this off, either. And, it was only one of the gifts. The one she would love the most was the trip I had planned back to our villa where we got married. I had booked it for two weeks this time, and we would be there for our anniversary. She would love it.

My computer pinged, and grinning, I accepted Aro's Skype call.

"Hello, Aro. How's Italy?"

His face was wreathed in smiles. "It is as beautiful as I remembered, Edward. How are you this evening?"

"I am well. Waiting for Bella to get here so I can take her to dinner."

"Did her flowers arrive?"

"They did. She loved them."

"Good. I will make up for being absent for her birthday when I arrive home."

Aro and Jane had gone to Italy for a vacation. It had taken Jane, Bella, and myself to convince Aro to take a break. The company was doing well, I was settled, his health was good, and he deserved it. As reticent as he was to go, after being there for two weeks, he had extended his trip and had been gone now for a month. We kept in close contact, and I knew he was combining business with pleasure, but the fact he was enjoying himself was all that mattered.

"How was your meeting today?"

"Edward!" he crowed. "I have found the most amazing leathers. Patterned, textured . . ." He lifted a swatch up so I could see. "Flowered! Bella will love the shoes I create with this!"

"She will."

"I may even let you use some of your ideas for the campaigns with these ones." He grinned broadly into the camera and winked. "Jane insists the shoes these leathers make will be"—his voice dropped—" _sexy_."

My head fell back in laughter. Such an old-fashioned gentleman, to Aro just the word sexy was scandalous.

"I'll make sure they are tasteful."

"I know." He sat back and clapped his hands. "Now. You must depart."

"No, it's fine—I'm waiting for Bella."

"And, she waits for you. You will find her in the boardroom. Have a pleasant evening, Edward." With another smile, he signed off.

Perplexed, I slid Bella's gift into my jacket pocket and stood. I walked down the hall to the boardroom, pushing open the door and stopping at the sight that waited for me.

Standing with her back to me as she stared out the window into the velvet dark of the night was Bella. But it was what she was wearing that made me smile. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders, once again long and thick. Brilliant blue leather hugged her torso, and the tightest, sexiest little skirt I had ever seen molded to her perky ass, the glint of the zipper that changed my life catching the light.

"Well, as I live and breathe, my little zipper-tugger," I drawled. "I didn't think that skirt had survived." I stepped in the room, crossing my arms. "Although, I am happy to see that it did."

Bella turned, an impish grin lighting her face. "Emma fixed it. I've been saving it."

"She did a good job. You'd never know it was torn."

She winked at me and pulled at the sides. Small panels of elastic moved as she walked, allowing her far more movement than she had the last time I'd seen the skirt.

"Huh," I mused, moving forward. "No need for the zipper, then."

"Nope. Just for show."

"Shame."

"I just wanted to wear it one last time."

I hoped to see it again, but if she only wanted to wear it one more time, that was fine, too.

I bent low and kissed her soft mouth. "Thank you." I dropped another kiss to her lips. "Happy birthday, my zipper-tugger."

She smiled up at me. "Thank you."

I traced a finger down her cheek. "And, happy anniversary. A year ago today I met you, and my life changed."

"Mine, too."

"For the better?"

Her eyes glowed. "Yes. In every way."

"Me, too."

She tugged me over to the boardroom table. Sitting on the dark wood was a small box. "That's for you," she whispered, sounding shy.

I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. I grinned at her. "Another thing that happened a year ago. I got you on my lap."

She giggled.

I picked up the box. "It's your birthday, love. Why am I getting a gift?"

"It's a special one."

I slid her gift from my pocket and onto the table. "We each get one."

I'd save the trip for later tonight.

I pushed the gift toward her. "You first."

She gasped with delight over the bracelet, her gaze flying to mine as she lifted the sparkling strand from the box. "Edward! It's beautiful!"

I helped her with the clasp, and she held out her arm, twisting her wrist under the lights, making the diamonds shimmer. "I love it," she whispered.

"I love you."

She nudged the square box my way. "Your turn."

I peeled off the paper, revealing a white box. Lifting the lid, I peered inside, confused for a moment. I lifted out the smallest pair of running shoes I had ever seen. They were Aro's work—that much I knew. But far too small to be a prototype. Or even a sample. Only a baby . . .

 _Baby._

The word exploded in my head.

She wanted to wear the skirt one last time—because it wouldn't fit next year.

Because she was pregnant. With my—our—child.

My gaze flew to hers. She was watching me with nervous eyes.

"Yeah?" I breathed out, barely able to speak. I swallowed the lump building in my throat. "A baby? My baby?"

"Yes."

I gathered her close. "Bella, love . . ."

"Are you happy?"

I slipped my fingers under her chin. "Happy? Happy doesn't cover it. Ecstatic. Thrilled. They don't even cover it." I shook my head. "We just started trying . . ."

She arched an eyebrow. "I'd say, as usual, you succeeded, Mr. Cullen."

I beamed at her, cupping her face and kissing her deeply. "This is the best gift ever."

"Yeah?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah."

"Everything okay?" I murmured.

"It's all good."

"I'll take good care of you."

"I know."

I chuckled. "No wonder Aro was looking so pleased with himself. He knew."

"He gave me those not long after we got married for 'someday.' I told him when I asked him to get you to the boardroom. I wanted to give you another memory today." She grinned. "I thought the outfit was a good touch."

I fingered the soft leather of the jacket. "I know you hated this outfit, Bella, but I have to tell you, it's one of my favorite ones you have. Every time you wear it, my life gets better."

"Not sure I'll ever get in it once I've had the baby."

"The jacket is good enough." I ran my hand over her flat stomach. "I can hardly wait to see you all rounded with my child."

She sighed. "I'm so short; I'll be pregnant from the nose down, Edward. I probably won't be able to see my feet after a few months. I'll be a beach ball with pegs for legs."

Laughing, I kissed her. Then again. And again. She was far too adorable not to. "I'll carry you. I'll wait on you. And, you'll be beautiful."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "You make me feel beautiful."

"You are."

We sat for a few moments, then I dropped a kiss to her head. "You ready to go to dinner?"

She tilted her head up. "Can we go home?"

"Home? I was going to take you to dinner to celebrate your day."

She bit her lip. "I made dinner. I just want to go home and be alone with you. That's all I really want for my birthday. Just you, me, and celebrating our little miracle."

My chest warmed. This was the reason I had fallen in love with her. Her simplicity, her honesty, and the way she loved me. And, I'd give her anything she wanted.

I grabbed the boxes, placing them on her lap, then stood, cradling her in my arms. I strode from the room, heading to my office.

"I can walk."

"Nope. Practicing for when your feet disappear."

She curled into me. I rested my chin on her head and smiled. I had my family in my arms. Nothing I ever did in my life, my career, would ever compare to this.

Not even close.

I was going to take her home, celebrate all the wonders of today—her birthday, our child, and us. I wanted to celebrate all of those things, and more, for the rest of our lives.

I looked down at her, smiling when I saw she was staring back, a contented expression on her face.

"I'm going to spoil you now."

"You already do."

"Then I'm going to spoil you more."

"I look forward to it."

In my office, I set her on her feet, cupped her face and kissed her, pouring all the emotion I felt into that kiss.

"So do I."

"Take me home, Edward."

"Okay, love. Home it is."

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is a wrap. Thank you for reading. Thank you for your lovely words, and all your support. I will be away for a while - I am having some pretty major surgery this week, and will not have the use of my right arm for many weeks to come.**

 **I hope to be back with you soon, with another story. Until then, take care, and be safe.**

 **EE**


End file.
